Lobo Negro del Inframundo
by Slender25
Summary: Esta historia es donada por AirdaIII para que la continue espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y Highschool DxD no me pertenecen

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 : Erase una vez, un final.**

 **xxxxxxx**

Yo, el [Gran Red], el [Dragón Verdadero], el [Dragón del Apocalipsis], el [Dragón de Dragones], estaba asiendo lo que mejor se me daba, ir a mi bola por la brecha dimensional.

Puede que parezca una tontería pero en realidad era una tarea súper importante que tenia que hacer todos los días, las 24 horas de cada semana de cada año … Ahora que lo pienso … ¿Es posible cronometrar el rato que paso en esta NO dimensión? No hay sol ni luna y tampoco creo que el tiempo fluya de la misma manera que en una dimensión normal … bueno es igual, vosotros lo pilláis.

¿Que porque lo hago? … pues ni idea. Nací aquí y desde ese momento sentí que debía quedarme para proteger este sitio a toda costa. Bueno no este sitió este sitió, más bien lo que hay al final de … ¿del camino? No se explicarlo, solo se que, en alguna parte en este infinito de colores arco iris, hay un lugar que debía proteger.

No es broma, es el motivo de mi existencia, es por eso que vivo en este lugar, una dimensión, no dimensión, el espacio que existe entre varios mundos como el cielo y el infierno.

¡Ah, también debería explicároslo! Veréis, todos esos cuentos que habéis oído por ahí, todas las religiones que han predicado en algún momento de la historia humana tenían parte de verdad. ¡Los dioses existen! Si, dioses. No solo el [Dios Bíblico], también los dioses griegos, Hindú, Nórdicos, etc … Si habéis oído alguna leyenda por ahí, no importa lo ridícula que sea, creeosla, lo más seguro es que sea verdad.

Pero bueno, eso a mi no me afecta, solo tengo que quedarme por aquí, asegurándome de que nadie venga a armar jaleo, a veces hay gente que aparece por aquí. La mayoría de las veces los ignoro, no tengo razón para molestarme con ellos siempre y cuando no intenten llegar a 'ese' lugar y ellos no me molestan. ¿Aunque quien seria lo suficientemente tonto como para tocarme las narices? No es por echarme flores pero soy, literalmente, el ser más poderoso de la existencia. No existe nadie que se atreva a provocarme por miedo y eso me gusta, no voy a hacer muchos amigos con esa actitud pero me da igual.

Bueno en realidad si que existe alguien lo suficientemente tonto, mi … vamos a llamarlo predecesor. Ophis, el [Dragón del Infinito] y mi eterno segundón … ¿o es segundona? La ultima vez que lo vi, se parecía a una chica loli gótica. Os parecerá extraño pero Ophis no tiene genero y puede cambiar de apariencia a voluntad pero eso no es lo importante.

Lo importante es que, esa maldita serpiente estaba aquí antes de que yo naciera, se suponía que debía quedarse aquí y proteger 'ese' lugar pero el/la muy idiota se largo durante varios años dejando 'ese' lugar indefenso. Creo que es por eso que yo nací. ¿El como? Ni idea, pero no me quejo, me gusta existir y mi trabajo. Pero claro, después de un tiempo Ophis volvió y yo estaba por aquí. Tuvo las narices de ordenarme que me fuera. ¡A mi! No hace falta que os diga que lo/la mande a la mierda. Ademas, quien se fue a Sevilla perdió su silla.

No le gusto mucho mi negativa y empezó a atacarme y yo me defendí. No tengo ni idea de cuanto tiempo peleamos pero tampoco es importante. ¡Lo importante es que le patee el culo! ¡Por eso es mi eterno segundón/segundona, porque yo soy el más fuerte!

Con eso, volví a mi bola, vagando por este infinito plano lleno de colores. A veces Ophis volvía, a veces se quedaba tranquilo por aquí y a veces me atacaba aunque siempre acababa igual, yo ganando, ella perdiendo. El único otro fenómeno importante sucedió hace unos cuantos siglos y tenia que ver con el [Dios Bíblico] aunque esto ya es historia para otro momento.

Y Aquí estoy yo, haciendo volteretas y giros impresionantes por todo el lugar disfrutando de mi libertad sabiendo que no hay nadie que pueda impedirme hacer lo que mas me gusta. Que bueno es ser yo.

Pero de pronto noté algo por el rabillo del ojo, algo que llamó mi atención. No, no era típica chatarra que flotaba por este lugar sin rumbo fijo. Era algo más orgánico, más vivo. Generalmente lo ignoraría, no era como si de vez en cuando no pasara por aquí algún que otro grupo observando el lugar. Pero había algo extraño en ese ser, algo que no debería ser posible.

Aun así debería comprobarlo. Pensando que seria mejor asegurarme me acerque a este elemento desconocido poco a poco Con lo grande que soy tengo que tener mucho cuidado con las cosas o pueden acabar hechas trizas en mis garras. Cogí al pequeño individuo con mi garra derecha y lo levante hasta mi cabeza para mirarlo mejor.

A primera vista parecía ser una simple humanoide, era rubio con el pelo de punta y tenia bigotes en las mejillas. Su ropa estaba hecha una mierda, llevaba pantalones largos de color naranja, una camisa de rejilla y una chaqueta naranja encima de esta. La gran mayoría de su atuendo estaba desgarrado y manchado por la suciedad y la sangre aunque no estaba del todo seguro si era la suya o la de otra persona.

La verdad es que era impresionante, incluso para un dios seria difícil estar en la brecha dimensional sin perder todas sus fuerzas y desaparecer en el olvido. Pero este chico parecía no tener problema en mantener su forma a pesar de estar inconsciente. Debía tener algún tipo de energía, algo especial.

Decidí centrarme en mis otros sentidos para saber a que raza pertenecía este chico. No era muy difícil, solo necesitaba centrarme en su aura y, en caso de necesidad, en la energía que circulaba por su cuerpo para hacerme una idea de a que facción perten...

¡Hostia puta, no puede ser!

¡Es imposible, no se supone que pueden salir de hay!

¡Como coño a acabado en este lugar!

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio, este rubio venia de ese lugar.

La dimensión original.

O así es como yo la llamó. No tengo ni idea de como puedo saber esto pero lo sé, es después de todo el lugar que debo proteger. No había ido nunca hay pero sabia perfectamente como funcionaba ese lugar. No se suponía que debería ser posible para los … vamos a decir humanos, de esa dimensión para acabar aquí. No existía nadie con poderes para cruzar dimensiones en ese lugar, esto no era normal.

Volví a mirar al rubio por unos instantes y tuve una idea.

Usando mis poderes, decidí hurgar en la mente de este chaval para averiguar como acabo en la brecha dimensional. Puse una de mis uñas en la frente del chico y empece a leer su mente.

…

…

…

¡Me cago en …!

¡Joder, tio eso es …!

¡Hijos de puta!

¡Impresionante!

¡Es un gran tipo!

Eso y mil otras ideas estaban rondando por mi mente. Este chico … ¡No! !Este hombre, era el hijo de puta más jodidamente impresionante del universo!

Su vida, oh su vida, había sido una total y absoluta montaña rusa. Su infancia, un puto infierno en vida y su carrera ninja, simplemente increíble.

Ni siquiera puedo empezar a entender que una persona como este rubio siquiera pueda existir.

Pude ver como su infancia fue arruinada por los aldeanos de su aldea, torturado y golpeado en una base diaria porque odiaban algo que no podían entender.

Pude ver que, a pesar de toda la mierda que le habían echado, se puso de pie sin rendirse y persevero en su carrera.

Pudo ver como crecía, como guerrero y como persona hasta convertirse en un ejemplo para los suyos.

¡Y lo más importante! Pude ver como asumía las cargas de las personas que le importaban y cargó con los sueños de sus predecesores y sus antepasados.

Quizá pensareis que esa ultima era lo de menos, ¡Pero os equivocáis!

Todos conocen mis títulos, todos impresionantes y dignos de mi poder pero solo hay uno que de verdad me importa, el [Dragón de los Sueños].

Ese era mi mayor orgullo, era capaz de ver los sueños de cualquier ser vivo inteligente de la existencia. Humanos, ángeles, diablos, no importaba, todos tenían esperanzas, todos codiciaban algo, todos tenían sueños y yo podía verlos. En lo que ha mi respecta, una persona se definía por sus sueños.

Este hombre, Naruto Uzumaki, había cargado con los sueños de su maestro (Jiraya), su sempai (Nagato), sus padres (Minato y Kushina), ese viejo excéntrico con los ojos morados (Hagoromo).

Pero hay algo que me rompe el corazón, mientras portaba los sueños de esas personas, dejo de lado sus propios deseos.

¡No! No estoy hablando de ese estúpido sueño de ser Hokage. Ese sueño nació de una necesidad mucho más profunda, una familia. Ese era su mayor sueño. Para un chico como él, un huérfano, que experimentó la soledad más atroz del mundo, unos padres, gente que se preocupara activamente de su bienestar, ese era su mayor anhelo.

Algo bastante improbable la verdad, el tiempo ya ha pasado, ese sueño esta casi muerto porque ya es casi un adulto. Naruto no ha tenido una infancia, lo único que le quedaría es la posibilidad de formar su propia familia.

¿Pero con quien?

La chica que le gusta esta enamorada de su mejor amigo, cosa que no puedo llegar a entender. ¿Quien coño puede amar a un gilipollas que deja de lado sus amigos solo por la venganza y luego trata de matarlos porque están en el camino de su objetivo?

Esa chica Sakura debe de ser ciega, eso, o la masoquista más grande de toda la historia.

Luego esta esa chica Hyuga, puede clamar que lo ama, que se preocupa por él pero en el fondo no es nada más que una cobarde. Eso, y una acosadora. ¿Que coño estaba asiendo en esos momentos en los cuales Naruto había necesitado un hombro sobre el que llorar? Esa chica, por lo poco que había visto en la mente del rubio también ha tenido una vida difícil. ¿Porque no lo ha apoyado?

No, eso no era amor, esa chica solo había puesto a Naruto en un pedestal para obtener fuerzas, no muy diferente de los adoradores de una religión. Patético.

Podría haber otras chicas que se interesasen por el rubio pero había un enorme problema, su pasado y su futuro. Después de lo que ha conseguido hoy, todos de vuelta en su casa iban a verlo, no como Naruto Uzumaki, sino como el salvador del mundo. No iban a verlo como quien en realidad era, solo iban a ver lo que ellos deseaban, un titulo, una figura protectora. Naruto estaría rodeado de gente, pero en el fondo, estaría solo.

Por no decir su pasado, quizás podría perdonar. ¿Pero olvidar? ¡Ja! Es imposible, he existido el tiempo suficiente como para saber eso. Las sonrisas y los elogios no iban a borrar sus cicatrices emocionales.

¡Mierda! No voy a permitir que alguien tan increíble como él viva una vida insatisfecha y, en el peor de los casos, una mentira.

Quiero ayudarlo. ¿Pero como?

Algunos podrían objetar que esto va en contra de mi trabajo pero consideró que es necesario recompensarle por sus sacrificios.

Lo que vi en su mente, su ultima batalla, era muy esclarecedor.

La dimensión central era el lugar más importante de la existencia es por eso que el había nacido, para protegerla sin importar el coste. Pero no era la dimensión en si, sino lo que contenía.

Un árbol, el núcleo mismo de la realidad tal y como es conocida.

Sin este árbol, la realidad se rompería en mil pedazos, las dimensiones se derrumbarían, el tiempo se desgarraría. Todo eso sin contar lo que les pasaría a los seres vivos que vivan en los diferentes planos existenciales.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que él sobreviviría a una catástrofe así. Solo de pensarlo me estremezco de miedo, y eso es mucho decir teniendo en cuenta quien soy.

Y Naruto había salvado la realidad sin saberlo.

Por lo que había conseguido ver, esa niña tonta Kaguya, había conseguido robar una fracción del poder del núcleo y lo uso para gobernar con mano de hierro la dimensión central. Por suerte sus hijos consiguieron detenerla antes de que se le subiera aun más el poder a la cabeza. ¡Pero fue por los pelos!

Esa zorra tres ojos había intentado fusionarse con el núcleo para intentar vencer a sus hijos. Por suerte, el núcleo había bloqueado la mayoría de su poder para mantenerlo lejos de esa mujer, dejando solo la energía superficial que fue consumida por ella a pesar de que había sucumbido a la posesión. ¡Un puto milagro! Si Kaguya hubiera conseguido acceder al pleno poder del árbol …

Mejor cambio de tema o voy a tener pesadillas durante mucho tiempo.

Al final fue derrotada, menos mal, y su hijo hizo algo incluso mejor, separar los restos del poder del árbol mientras la gran mayoría de su poder se quedaba encerrada en esa estatua llamada Gedo Mazo.

¿Que como lo sé? Es de sentido común, si esa mujer hubiera tenido pleno acceso al poder del núcleo, ni siquiera yo mismo hubiera durado mas de 1 segundo contra ella.

Encima, había conseguido con la ayuda de ese bicho negro (Zetsu creo) manipular a todo el mundo shinobi para preparar su 'resurrección' por así decirlo.

Lo peor es que había funcionado y Kaguya había vuelto.

La realidad había estado en peligro de nuevo, sobretodo cuando quería cosechar el poder de todos los shinobis del mundo para cosechar otra fruta del núcleo.

Incluso yo no estoy seguro de lo que habría pasado si lo hubiera conseguido y no quiero saberlo.

Naruto y el teme (si porque Sasuke es un teme, las cosas se llaman por su nombre) habían conseguido vencerla de nuevo sellándola en la luna. Pero por lo que he visto, la muy cabrona envió a Naruto a la brecha dimensional antes de ser sellada. Lo más seguro es que conocía la existencia de este lugar y esperaba que muriera aquí.

Esa mujer es una mala perdedora.

Lo increíble es que Naruto haya conseguido soltar a los bijus antes de caer por el agujero dimensional.

De verdad, es un gran tío, incluso cuando creía que era su momento final se preocupo más por sus amigos gigantes que por si mismo.

¡Bueno, pues eso iba a cambiar ahora mismo!

Este rubio es un puto héroe que lo ha dado todo por los demás sin pedir nada a cambio. Estoy tentado, jodidamente tentado de borrarle la memoria y llevarlo al cielo. Los ángeles literalmente lo adorarían como a un santo entre los santos a pesar de que el no se acordara pero tengo una idea mejor.

Naruto se merece un poco de felicidad genuina en su vida. ¿Pero que puedo hacer?

No puedo devolverle a sus padres.

No puedo darle algún poder para que se sienta mejor, no era esa clase de persona.

Pero si puedo hacer algo mucho mejor, darle una nueva oportunidad.

Podría devolverlo a las naciones elementales pero la vida seria incierta ahí, el futuro difícil y en lo que a mi respecta, Naruto ya a dado más que suficiente a esos idiotas amantes de la guerra.

La muerte funciona de forma diferente en la dimensión original. Aquellos que mueren en ella iban al mundo puro. En las otras dimensiones, dependiendo de la religión y las circunstancias, podía ir al cielo, seguir en el ciclo de la reencarnación, entre muchas otras opciones. Pero Naruto es de las naciones elementales y si muere aquí o en otra dimensión que no sea su lugar de origen … bueno, no estoy seguro

Una nueva familia a través de la reencarnación seria lo ideal para el chico pero no voy a matarlo sin saber a donde ira a parar.

En ese caso seria mejor darle una segunda oportunidad, devolver su cuerpo al de un infante y que vuelva a vivir su vida como el quiera sin tener el estigma de un biju sobre su espalda. Podría manipular su memoria hasta cierto grado.

No voy a quitarle del todo sus recuerdos, fueron una parte integral de su, pronto a ser, antigua vida, y le vendrían bien en su nueva vida. Solo voy a cambiarlos, transformar la información en el celebro que Naruto considera como 'recuerdos' a 'conocimiento'. La experiencia vivida y los recuerdos eran una parte muy importante de lo que las personas llamaban alma. Las decisiones, las experiencias vividas, todo eso forjaban el carácter de una persona y, en consecuencia, el alma. Si quiero que Naruto tenga una nueva vida sin perder del todo la antigua esta es mi mejor opción.

¿Pero que hago con su poder? Su chakra era prácticamente como un puto faro para cualquier persona del mundo sobrenatural. Por no decir que es una energia nunca antes vista en los otros mundos. Lo más cerca que puedo comparar esta energia es a los Yokai que se especialisan en el arte del chi pero aun así el chakra sigue siendo una energía más potente. Aunque tampoco es de extrañar, es la energía primordial del núcleo de la realidad, usada con sabiduría y habilidad podía llegar a ser tan peligrosa como la energía divina, tanto por su potencia como su versatilidad.

Por no decir el chakra que los bijus han dejado atrás.

Quizá Naruto haya conseguido salvar a sus amigos con cola de acabar en este lugar pero supongo que ellos querían darle alguna esperanza de sobrevivir a lo que fuera que se enfrentaría el rubio. Si tuviera que hacer una comparación de poder en este momento y basado en las habilidades que había visto en su mente, creo que podría enfrentarse a Ophis y salir ganando.

Mas que nada por esos malditos orbes de la verdad, esa técnica es demasiado OP y seria un verdadero dolor en el culo si tuviera que luchar contra algo así … aunque ahora que lo pienso, esa técnica con los huesos atomizadores de Kaguya es aun peor … Pero me estoy alejando del tema.

El chakra de Naruto no es un problema, cuando vuelva a ser un infante su chakra se reducira en consecuencia aunque claro tendra casi el triple de chakra que en su primera vida a la misma edad … pobre desgraciado, si antes pensaba que su control de chakra era una mierda … En fin, de todas formas los demás seres sobrenaturales no serán capaces de sentir esa energía hasta que crezca … a menos que sean Yokais o criaturas similares … nota mental, mantenerlo lejos de ese tipo de seres.

El verdadero problema era el chakra de los biju, era demasiado similar a la energía divina y iba a ser notado a leguas de distancia. Quizá podría …

Si … ¡Si! Eso podría funcionar.

Solo necesitaba añadir los atributos del chakra a su propio cuerpo para que sea natural … aunque eso iba a hacer que su piscina de chakra aumentara aun más pero era un riesgo a tomar.

Ademas, en el peor de los casos, siempre podía intervenir para ayudarlo. Naruto era la persona más interesante que había encontrado en toda su existencia.

Veamos:

Shukaku, la capacidad de controlar la arena … no estaba mal pero teniendo en cuneta las habilidades de las diferentes razas quizá seria mejor algo más útil … ¡como el metal! Si, eso podría funcionar, hoy en día el metal se podía encontrarse en casi cualquier parte,incluso las armas. Seria muy útil para el.

Matatabi, el fuego azul y la capacidad de alzar a los muertos. Podría darle la capacidad de fuego pues es más caliente que el fuego mágico normal pero lo de resucitar cadáveres andantes … mejor no.

Isobu, controlar el agua, no hay quejas.

Son Goku, controlar la lava.

Kokuo, controlar el vapor, a pesar de que no parece muy impresionante por lo que he visto en sus recuerdos puede llegar a ser una habilidad temible si se usa con cabeza.

Y se de primera mano que Naruto no es idiota, solo a tenido lagunas por culpa de su educación deficiente.

Saiken, el ácido, también muy impresionante.

Chomei … bueno, los bichos no van a ser muy útiles dependiendo de a quien se enfrente pero el aumento de la fuerza física sin duda le vendrá bien.

Gyuki, el torro solo podía aportar su poder sobre la tinta … bueno siempre podía transformarlo en chakra puro para augmentar aun más sus reservas … otra vez.

Por ultimo Kurama, su gran vitalidad y detección de emociones, sera algo extremadamente útil, sobretodo si vuelve a aprender senjutsu.

Bien, ahora sabia como usar el chakra de las nueve bestias … y aun se quedaba corto. Los 9 bijus le habían dado demasiada energía. ¿Que puñetas podía hacer para reducirla aun más?

 *** * Climk**

Un destello llamó mi atencion de golpe y gire la cabeza a toda prisa pensando que alguien habia inrumpido aquí. Despues de tomarme tantas molestias no podia permitir que nadie viera a Naruto o iba a estar en peligro. Pero lo que vi no era un ser vivo.

No, era un orbe brillante flotando delante de mi cabeza.

…

…

…

Para cualquier persona, incluso del mundo sobrenatural, podría haber parecido una simple bola de luz.

Pero yo sabia mejor.

¡¿Como coño a acabado esto aquí?!

No era normal, uno de los artefactos que creo el [Dios Bíblico] antes de morir. No era posible que apareciera de la nada en la brecha dimensional, se suponía que estos objetos llamados [Sacred Gears] cambiaban de usuario en usuario una vez que el antiguo portador moría.

Pero aquí estaba uno, flotando delante de mis narices, y era poderoso si es que reconocía correctamente este artefacto.

Un [Longinus]

¿Pero porque ha aparecido aquí de repente? ¿Es acaso un falló en el sistema que creo el [Dios Bíblico]? No podía ser la obra obra de alguien, no podía sentir a nadie dentro de la brecha dimensional y era imposible que alguien me lo hubiera mandado desde fuera de la brecha. Este lugar estaba cerrado herméticamente, ningún tipo de energía podía ser notada fuera de este lugar a menos que alguien abriera un agujero. ¿Entonces como …

…

…

…

Podría ser …

Era una posibilidad remota, pero la única que tenia sentido. ¿Es acaso la forma en la que el núcleo dimensional pretende recompensar a Naruto por vencer a Kaguya? ¿Acaso sabe de mis intenciones y esta de acuerdo? El núcleo estaba vivo y tenia conciencia, a pesar de que generalmente se abstiene de tomar acciones a menos que sea necesario como cuando nos creo a Ophis y a mi.

…

…

…

Bueno, de nada me va a servir comerme la cabeza, mejor aceptar este regalo y hacer como si nada. Ya conocéis el dicho, a caballo regalado no le mires el dentado.

Cogí el [Longinus] y empece a pensar en varias formas de usarlo a favor de Naruto junto al resto del chakra de los bijus. Aunque tampoco me hizo falta mucho tiempo antes de que una idea brillante pasara por mi cabeza.

Naruto nunca a estado realmente solo en su vida. Antes tenia a Kurama, a pesar de ser un zorro cascarrabias en su infancia … quizá estaría bien tener un nuevo amigo.

No pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, este Longinus tenia potencial pero ahora junto al chakra de los 9 bijus iba a ser algo completamente nuevo.

No estoy seguro de que los atributos sean transmitidos después de que Naruto muera … aunque tampoco tengo intención de dejarlo morir así que ¡Que más da!

Con todo en su lugar me apresure a hacer mi obra.

Solo tarde unos minutos pero conseguí lo que quería.

En la palma de mi garra tenia a un pequeño bebe rubio con marcas en las mejillas. Estaba dormido en el momento y no tenia intención de despertarlo hasta que llegara a su destino.

Todo el proceso había ido a pedir de boca, su nuevo amigo aparecería dentro de unos pocos años después de que el chakra de los bijus se asentara en el [Longinus].

Casi no se podía percibir el vasto poder que moraba en el chico, si entrenaba como era debido tenia el potencial de convertirse en uno de los seres mas fuertes de la existencia.

Solo de pensar en el jaleo que va a armar ya me estoy emocionando.

Pero por ahora tendré esperar y ver lo que el futuro le deparaba a este pequeñín.

¿La pregunta ahora era, a donde debería enviarlo?

Lo más lógico seria Japón, su cultura es muy similar a la de las naciones elementales pero en un lugar bien lejos de Kyoto donde los Yokai moran.

Use mi poder para mirar hacia la tierra y empece a buscar un orfanato donde dejar al pequeño. Tokyo seria un buen lugar pero en vista de que Naruto creció en un pueblo lleno de arboles seria mejor que lo mandara a un lugar parecido.

Cuando encontré un orfanato decente, abrió una minúscula grieta en el espacio y envié a Naruto con sumo cuidado a través de ella.

Con esto hecho, cerré el agujero en el espacio y sonreí satisfecho con mi trabajo.

Aprovecha tu segunda vida al máximo, observare impaciente para ver lo que es de ti Naruto Uzumaki.

Bueno la parte agradable estaba hecha, ahora venia la menos agradable, ir a las naciones elementales y limpiar el lugar. Tenia mucho trabajo que hacer, aniquilar a Kaguya (o lo poco que quedaba de ella), asegurar la estatua donde residía la mayor parte del núcleo dimensional, ver que el teme no hiciera ninguna tontería y hablar con los bijus sobre lo que había hecho.

Voy a estar ocupado … pero a valido totalmente la pena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que les guste y para los que leyeron el original haber si encuentran la diferencia**

 **Capitulo 2** **** **: Erase una vez, un principio.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Yo, Naruto Uzumaki, estaba en guardia frente a mi oponente. Estaba vestido con un Hakama de color negro con una armadura por encima que me protegía el pecho, las hombreras y la cabeza, en mis manos estaba armado con un shinai de bambu.

Supongo que lo habréis adivinado, estaba en medio de un partido de kendo.

Para ser precisos, la final del torneo nacional infantil. Si, soy así de bueno, y os sorprenderéis aun más si os digo que solo tengo 8 años. La selección infantil acepta candidatos entre los 6 y los 12 años, básicamente, los niños que para entonces están en la escuela primaria.

La verdad es que debería estar en desventaja aquí, después de todo, mi oponente tenia 4 años más que yo y es, por mucho, más alto y fuerte que yo. Aunque ese ultimo punto no es del todo cierto.

Si, según las leyes de la física y la lógica, mi oponente debería ser capaz de aplastarme solo con fuerza bruta debido a la diferencia de edad y porque su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado que el mio. La realidad era muy diferente.

Corrí hacia delante e hice un tajo vertical hacia mi oponente que a duras penas tuvo tiempo de parar mi golpe. Mande a volar hacia atrás al pobre mientras iba rodando hacia atrás. Pero no llegó a la final por nada, consiguió recuperarse bastante rápido y se puso de pie en guardia frente a mi. Por mi parte, yo avance tranquilamente con mi espada apuntando hacia el sin bajar mi guardia.

Mi oponente intento atacarme con una estocada pero simplemente di un paso a la izquierda evitando su shinai y devolví el golpe con una estocada golpeando su pecho con cuidado, no quería mandarlo a volar y que me descalificaran cuando ya había ganado.

"Punto, el ganador del torneo es Naruto Uzumaki."

El anuncio del arbitro fue acompañado por el clamor y los aplausos de los espectadores. Me quité el casco y mire hacia los asientos reservados para el equipo y vi a todos mis compañeros del club aplaudiendo con sonrisas de oreja a oreja, el entrenador estaba incluso llorando de la emoción. No pude evitar devolverles la sonrisa al ver su entusiasmo antes de mirar a mi contrincante e inclinarme ligeramente para poner fin al encuentro.

Luego procedió la ceremonia de clausura, la entrega de premios y después de darme una larga y relajante ducha, todos nos dirigimos de vuelta al autobús para volver a casa.

Cuando todos nos sentamos en nuestros sitios el entrenador nos miro con lagrimas en los ojos. El hombre era prácticamente un gigante de 2m y puro musculo pero en el fondo era una persona muy amable. "Estoy tan orgulloso de vosotros, sobre todo tu Naruto. Es la primera vez que nuestra escuela gana un torneo nacional." y con eso volvió a llorar a lagrima viva.

En serio, el entrenador es demasiado emocional. Aun así sonreí al hombre que me había enseñado el arte de la espada antes de mirar por la ventana.

Note como el autobús se ponía en marcha de vuelta a Kuoh, una ciudad a las afueras de Tokyo donde vivíamos e íbamos a la escuela. Al mirar de nuevo hacia dentro vi a todos mis compañeros de club hablando entre ellos, bromeando y riendo sin preocupaciones. No pude evitar mirar con anhelo hacia el asiento vació a mi lado y suspire.

Porque siempre es lo mismo. Volví a mirar por la ventana mientras pensaba en mi situación.

Lo primero que deberíais saber es que soy huérfano. Naruto Uzumaki es el nombre que me pusieron en el orfanato cuando me encontraron en la puerta la mañana del 10 de Octubre hace 8 años. La sabana en la que estaba envuelto tenia ese nombre bordado en los lados por lo que asumieron que me llamaba así.

Otro punto importante que deberíais saber es que, a pesar de ser la estrella del club de kendo, no es que tenga muchos amigos. Un punto que siempre me a hecho sentir triste por dentro.

Desde pequeño siempre he sido diferente, más fuerte, más inteligente, algo que siempre había fascinado a los cuidadores del orfanato pero que me había traído problemas con los chicos de mi edad. Era intimidado con frecuencia cuando tenia 3 años, hasta que me canse y les di una paliza a mis abusadores. Desde ese entonces no me habían dado más problemas, ni ellos, ni nadie a mi alrededor. Me temían, aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta y nadie se acercaba a mi.

Cuando empece el colegió pensé que la situación mejoraría, pero me equivoqué, los rumores sobre mi no tardaron en circular y mis compañeros de clase me evitaban con rapidez. Incluso los profesores durante un tiempo pensaron que era un alborotador y que solo traería problemas. Por suerte, con mis notas les hice cambiar de opinión aunque seguían amonestándome por mi apariencia.

¡Que culpa tengo yo de ser rubio con el pelo de punta! Es natural, y mis cicatrices en las mejillas también!

La vida fue bastante solitaria durante un tiempo, incluso ahora me siento solo de vez en cuando. A pesar de que mis compañeros me animen y me feliciten por mi victoria, se perfectamente que en el fondo, prefieren no acercarse mucho a mi. En las practicas del club aun menos, después de todo, hasta la fecha nunca he sido derrotado en combate, incluso la primera vez que blandí un shinai, era físicamente demasiado fuerte y rápido como para derrotarme.

Bueno, al menos le tengo a él.

"¡Naruto! Esta es tu parada." salí de mis pensamientos y vi que estábamos en la entrada del orfanato.

Cogí mis cosas rápidamente y salí del autobús, no sin antes despedirme del entrenador y el resto de mis compañeros. Cuando la puerta del vehículo se cerro volví mi cabeza hacia el orfanato.

Había una valla muy alta de piedra ocultando la propiedad, la única excepción era la parte donde se encontraba una valla de 1 metro de alto de hierro forjado. Luego estaba los jardines del orfanato donde se podían ver varios arboles, columpios, cajas de arena. En resumen, cualquier juguete o zona de recreo típica para niños estaba a la vista. Luego estaba el orfanato, un edificio rectangular de 3 pisos capaz de albergar a mas de 70 personas.

Había varios niños más pequeños que yo jugando en los columpios y los toboganes. Por mi parte, no les hice caso, y me dirigí hacia el edificio. Al abrir la puerta corrediza, pude ver el largo pasillo con suelo de madera con unas escaleras a la derecha cerca de la entrada, más al fondo estaba el comedor.

Me senté en el suelo y me quité los zapatos antes de ponerlos en mi casillero. Luego, subí por las escaleras hasta el 3er piso y fue al fondo del pasillo donde estaba mi habitación. Mi habitación no era nada especial, una cama individual al lado de la pared derecha con una mesita de noche al lado y encima de esta, la única ventana del cuarto, una mesa y una silla a la pared izquierda y un armario a los pies de mi cama donde podía guardar mi ropa. Estaba prohibido decorar la habitación con posters o cosas similares porque podrían ensuciar o dañar las paredes. La única cosa que le daba un toque personal en mi habitación, eran los trofeos que había ganado en las competiciones de kendo que había colocado encima de mi armario.

Cerré la puerta antes de dejar mi shinai en un rincón y abrí mi mochila. Saque el trofeo que me dieron por ganar el torneo y lo coloque encima del armario junto a los otros.

Generalmente debería compartir una habitación como los demás huérfanos en el orfanato, por desgracia, nadie quería dormir en el mismo cuarto que yo. Decían que se sentían incómodos a mi alrededor, algunos decían que era debido a mi aspecto, otros porque se sentían intimidados por mi, y finalmente, los que no sabían porque.

No pude evitar soltar un suspiro cansado. ¿Es realmente así como la gente se siente cuando son diferentes?

Empece a caminar hacia la ventana. Mejor no pensar en ello o voy a volverme un emo.

Por suerte, vi por la ventana a la única 'persona' que podía alegrarme el día. Sentí como se forma una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a mi amigo detrás de unos arbustos y me di la vuelta rápidamente para salir de mi habitación.

Corrí todo el camino hasta abajo prácticamente saltando las gradas y sin darme cuenta me tope con una cuidadora. Era una señora de 20 o 30 años joven aun pelo rubio y una sonrisa en su rostro. Eva es su nombre si no mal recuerdo. me apresure para ponerme mis zapatos y salir por la puerta. Me dirigí directamente hacia la parte trasera del jardín. Por suerte no había nadie por los alrededores aunque también era debido a los cuidadores del orfanato, detrás de la pared repleta de arbustos que delimitaba el recinto se encontraba el bosque que estaba al lado de la ciudad. Los adultos siempre temían que algún animal pudiera colarse por ahí de alguna forma y nos prohibían ir por ese lugar sin supervisión.

No era como si me importara, dudaba mucho que hubiera algún animal en ese bosque capaz de hacerme daño.

Verifique los alrededores para asegurarme que no había nadie cerca y sonreí mientras miraba los arbustos frente a mi. "Psss, KurogaAAH!"

Fui tirado con fuerza hacia atrás y caí de espaldas al suelo mientras notaba como mi cara se ponía húmeda poco a poco. No entre en pánico, después de todo estaba más que acostumbrado a esta situación.

"Jajaja¡Kuro! ¡Para, me haces cosquillas!" a pesar de mis suplicas, la humedad siguió aumentando por mi cara. Al final me canse y agarre a mi atacante antes de levantarlo en brazos.

Al abrir los ojos, pude ver la forma de mi mejor amigo, Kurogane, o Kuro para abreviar.

No os engañéis, este pequeño podría parecer una cría de Husky Siberiano, pero era mucho más viejo, después de años con el ya debería haber crecido a su tamaño completo, pero este no era el caso. Kurogane tenia la piel completamente negra excepto por un circulo blanco en la frente y unos ojos rojos brillantes.

" **Maestro, te echado de menos.** "

Oh, si por cierto, puedo entenderle. Podría parecer que habla como un humano pero la verdad es que para cualquier otra persona excepto yo, solo oirían a Kuro ladrar.

Siempre he pensado que era debido a un vinculo que teníamos. Veras, por alguna extraña razón, desde que me encontraron en el orfanato, siempre he tenido esa marca extraña en mi mano derecha. Era un circulo blanco, un circulo que era exactamente idéntico al de Kuro.

"Vamos, solo me he ido esta mañana, no es para tanto." le dije con una sonrisa.

" **Para mi si lo es, me aburro mucho.** "

No pude evitar reirme un poco, era demasiado adorable para su propio bien.

"¿En ese caso, quieres ir a entrenar?"

Como imaginaba, empezó a menear su cola como un loco.

" **¡Si! ¡Vamos!** "

El pequeño ni siquiera me esperó, salto la valla de piedra de 2 metros, algo muy impresionante teniendo en cuenta su pequeño tamaño. Por mi parte, solo pude sonreír y saltar por encima del muro antes de empezar a correr tras él sin darme cuenta de la persona que me observaba desde una ventana del segundo del orfanato.

Kurogane apareció en mi vida cuando tenia 5 años, en un momento en el que pensé que no tenia a nadie ese pequeño apareció. Admito que en un principio me lleve el susto de mi vida, sobretodo cuando empezó a ladrar y yo podía entenderlo perfectamente. Por suerte, tuve el suficiente sentido común como para no avisar a un adulto o abrían encerado a Kuro en alguna perrera y a mi en un manicomio.

Esa cría de lobo es increíble en muchas formas, crece mucho más lento que cualquier otro lobo, era más rápido, más fuerte y más inteligente que cualquier otro miembro de su raza (o al menos eso pienso) y luego … bueno, la razón principal por la que lo nombre Kurogane.

Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a un claro y me pare en seco. No había rastro de Kuro en ninguna parte. Seguí mirando por el claro hasta que vi una espada negra plantada en el suelo.

Solo pude sonreír al ver el arma negra. ¿Que os parece raro? Para mi no, hacia mucho que había entendido que mi amigo canino era único.

Cogí la espada y me puse en posición defensiva con todos mis sentidos en alerta. El silenció se hizo en el claro, ni siquiera el ruido de los insectos o los pájaros podía ser escuchado.

Di un paso a la izquierda con rapidez, esquivando por los pelos los dientes afilados del perro. Aunque no tardo en recuperarse y volvió a la carga, detuve a Kuro con la espada y él cerro los dientes en mi hoja. Mi amigo se quedo colgando ahí meneando la cola y sacándome una risa.

"Kuro, se supone que es un entrenamiento, tomatelo en serio."

" **¡Vaaaleeee!** "

Tuve que saltar a toda prisa encima de la rama de un árbol para evitar que Kuro me arrancara la garganta. ¡Ahora se lo toma demasiado en serio! Tuve que saltar de rama en rama para evitar a mi amigo, usando mi espada para desviar los dientes de vez en cuando. Estaba claramente a la defensiva, pero era lo normal cuando luchábamos, sobre todo cuando empezaba a …

" **¡Maestro, aquí vengo!** "

Kuro cargo hacia mi mientras varias hojas negras salían desde todo su cuerpo.

Y no, no eran las hojas de un árbol.

Por eso mismo lo llamé Kurogane (hierro negro), mi amigo tiene la extraña habilidad de crear espadas de color negro desde su cuerpo. Era, básicamente, una arma viviente aunque para mi seguía siendo ante todo, mi mejor amigo y mi compañero.

Pasamos una buena media-hora entrando/jugando en el claro, hasta que Kuro se aburrió.

" **¿Maestro, podemos ira a dar un paseo?** "

"Aun no hemos acabado."

" **Pero puedes dejar a tus clones entrenando por ti. ¿Por favor?** "

¡Mierda, esos ojos de cachorito malditos! Me quede mirando a mi amigo con el ceño fruncido pero no pude resistir mucho tiempo. Al final acabe suspirando y cruce los dedos en forma de cruz. En varias explosiones de humo, 10 copias de mi mismo aparecieron en medio del claro.

Luego los mire y asentí antes de empezar a caminar en dirección a la civilización seguido de cerca por un Kuro muy excitado.

Si, no solo soy físicamente superior a cualquier chico de mi edad, también tengo poderes. Bueno, seria más exacto decir que tengo algún tipo de energía llamada chakra en mi interior y que puedo usarla para hacer varias cosas. Creo que esa energía también tiene algo que ver con mi fuerza y velocidad.

Soy una persona de muchos secretos y misterios pero el mayor de todos ellos seria sin duda alguna mis recuerdos. Recuerdos de una vida pasada, una vida de dolor. Desde pequeño he podido ver fragmentos de esos recuerdos, de un niño muy similar a mi, pero más bocazas, mas excitable, más tontorrón. Aunque ninguna de esas cosas era culpa suya, había tenido lagunas en su educación, nadie le había enseñado como comportarse. A pesar de que yo no tengo muchos amigos, los cuidadores y mis profesores siempre han sido buenos conmigo, y tengo a Kuro para lo que haga falta. Puedo decir que mi vida actual es mejor que mi vida anterior … si es que tengo razón.

La realidad es esta, me llamó igual que el chico en mis recuerdos, me parezco en gran medida al chico de mis recuerdos y lo más importante, tengo sus recuerdos pero ¿Porque? Si Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja que lucho durante la 4rta Gran Guerra Shinobi y yo, Naruto Uzumaki, campeón nacional de Kendo infantil, eramos la misma persona entonces … ¿Porque vuelvo a ser un niño?

Algunos podrían pensar que esos recuerdos son el fruto de mi imaginación hyperactica deseosa de atención y bla bla bla las típicas tonterías suaves que le dicen a un niño cuando esta loco de atar o es un mentiroso. No estoy loco, sino no podría hacer las cosas que hago, lo he comprobado, con algunos incidentes por el camino claro, tuve que reconstruir y centrarme en 17 años de recuerdos que ni siquiera están muy claros pero valió la pena.

Desde que encontré a Kuro cuando tenia 5 años, empece a experimentar, practicar y recrear las técnicas que veía en mis recuerdos. La primera y la más importante, el Kage Bunshin, fueron cruciales para la experimentación, sobretodo cuando quería probar una idea 'explosiva' y no quería acabar muerto por las secuelas si algo salia mal.

Después de 3 años obtuve resultados mixtos, por una parte, la mayoría de las técnicas que veía en mis recuerdos se usaban gracias a unos signos de mano llamados mudras. Podría intentar replicar los mismos mudras que recuerdo pero nunca conseguía lo que quería, y tampoco sabia la teoría detrás de ellos porque mi antiguo yo (el Naruto ninja) no lo sabia tampoco.

Viendo los recuerdos desde mi punto de vista, no puedo evitar preguntarme como conseguí sobrevivir tanto tiempo, era sin duda el ninja con el menor numero de jutsus de las Naciones Elementales. Los únicos jutsus que sabia, y que me apresure a aprender en el presente, eran los 3 jutsus de la academia (sin contar el Bushin, lo intente mil veces incluso con ejercicios de control de chakra y no hay manera), el Kage bunshin y el Rasengan que conseguí recrear con la ayuda de un clon después de días de practica y ejercicios de control. El repertorio de técnicas era pobre pero supongo que podía ser compensado con la versatilidad de las técnicas, sobretodo el Rasengan.

Los últimos recuerdos que tenia, eran los de un combate donde usaba varios tipos diferentes de Rasengan imbuidos en diferentes elementos. La razón de dicha capacidad elemental era el chakra de los 9 bijus, 9 criaturas hechas enteramente de chakra con una increíble similitud a los Yokai del floklore japones. Cada una de ellas tenia una capacidad distinta a la que tuve acceso en mi antigua vida.

La verdad es que la posibilidad de ir lanzando bolas de lava y controlar la arena era algo que me atrajo mucho cuando era mas pequeño. El problema era que, no podía sentir la presencia de esos seres en mi interior, lo único que sentía era mi propio chakra y otro tipo de energía diferente, ambas conectadas con Kuro a través de la marca en mi mano derecha ( o el sello Yang de lo que recordaba). Aun así, no me desanime, y con 5 años empece a practicar para poder convocar ese tipo de poder.

Después de 3 años de practica, era capaz de controlar, no la arena, pero el metal, convocar lava de mis brazos sin quemarme y usar el vapor para augmentar mi fuerza y velocidad (recordé en algún momento del año pasado a un tipo con una armadura roja usando el vapor de esa manera, creo que era el ex jinchuriki del Gobi).

No se si hay una razón por la que tengo estos poderes o porque (según mi hipótesis) estoy viviendo mi segunda vida. Pero lo que si sé es que no puedo ser el único en el mundo con habilidades sobrenaturales. Por esa razón, entreno todos los días, para poder defenderme por si algo pasa.

Aunque si tengo que ser sincero … el futuro me asusta.

Soy huérfano, a pesar de tener talento ( o eso me han dicho) no tengo a nadie para guiarme, los adultos en el orfanato pueden aconsejar pero prefieren no involucrarse sentimentalmente con nosotros. El mundo tiene una cara oculta de la cual apenas se nada y podría venir a cobrarse mi vida de un día para el otro.

Baje mi cabeza de golpe al notar un tirón en mi pierna derecha, Kurogane había agarrado la tela de mi pantalón y me estaba mirando preocupado.

" **¿Maestro, estas bien?** "

Sonreí agradecido, era bueno saber que no estaba solo del todo.

"Si, solo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza."

Con unas caricias, mi amigo canino volvió a menear la cola y pasearse por la calle.

Espera … vaya, estaba tan metido en mi pasado que ni me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos vuelto al pueblo.

Estábamos en la avenida comercial, la multitud circulando por la calle a excepción de algunas personas que se detenían delante de los escaparates o entraban en las tiendas. Camine al lado de Kuro prestando solo un mínimo interés en lo que me rodeaba, no estaba de humor aunque intente disimularlo para que mi amigo no se preocupara.

Aun así, no pude contener un suspiro. Desearía que algo cambiara, algún rayo de luz en mi futuro oscuro.

 ***Pumb** *

Me doble de golpe debido al dolor y me agache con las manos frotándome la cabeza. ¡¿Maldita sea, que me ha golpeado?!

Cuando levante la cabeza para ver lo que había pasado …

…

…

…

… Hermosa.

Una chica de mi edad, quizás una pulgada más pequeña que yo, estaba sentada en el suelo frotándose la frente. Iba vestida con una camiseta sin mangas de color rojo, la parte inferior dentro de una falda de color blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y una chaqueta de manga larga azul.

Cuando bajo sus brazos pude ver su rostro mejor, tenia la cara un poco redonda, unos ojos azules/verdes y una larga cabellera de color escarlata que se extendía por su espalda a excepción de 2 pequeños mechones que se dejaban colgar hacia delante y un pequeño mechón en lo alto de su cabeza, que daba la impresión de ser una antena.

Me estaba mirando con los ojos húmedos, lo más seguro debido al dolor, y con los mofletes hinchados haciendo un puchero.

Repito, hermosa.

"Mou, mira por donde vas."

La dulce voz de esta pelirroja me despertó de mi ensoñamiento.

"¡Ah! Lo siento, iba distraído."

Me rasque la nuca mientras sonreía incomodo. Era una manía que tenia.

" **¡Oye, no le eches la culpa al maestro, tu tampoco estabas mirando!** "

Me gire para mirar a Kuro que le estaba echando el mal de ojo a la pelirroja. Aunque la chica no pareció notarlo, en cambio, se abalanzo de golpe hacia mi amigo y lo abrazo a muerte mientras sonreía.

"¡Kawaiiii!"

" **¡¿Pero que haces mujer?! ¡Suéltame!** "

Notese como el sudor caía por mi nuca. ¿Es que es bipolar? Primero esta enfadada y luego parece que la navidad se le ha adelantado. Kuro parecía estar luchando en sus brazos pero ella luchaba tambien para mantenerlo en su lugar.

Pues si que tiene fuerza …

"Etoo … ¿Perdona, pero puedes soltar a mi perro?"

La chica pareció reaccionar a mis palabras y me miro por un momento antes de sonrojarse.

"Lo-lo siento, es que era tan lindo que bueno."

La chica puso a Kuro en el suelo y vino corriendo hacia mi. El pequeño se escondió detrás de mis piernas y miro a la chica con suspicacia.

" **Maestro, es sospechosa, ninguna chica debería ser tan fuerte. No es tan fuerte como tu pero si un claro segundo lugar.** "

Abri los ojos como platos de golpe mientras miraba a la chica pero no pareció darse cuenta. Iba a preguntarle algo pero no me dio tiempo.

"¡Aaahhh! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!"

Después de gritar se dio la vuelta y se fue a toda velocidad. Quizá debería haberla seguido pero la sorpresa de lo que me dijo Kuro me dejo aletargado y no pude reaccionar hasta que la perdí de vista.

¡Mierda!

Lo que me dijo Kuro me había puesto muy curioso y ahora me tenia que aguantar así. Solté otro suspiro.

" **¿Maestro, quieres que la rastree?** "

Mire a mi amigo canino y vi que estaba muy serio y totalmente decidido encontrarla.

"No, déjalo, no podemos perseguirla así como así, seria demasiado sospechoso."

Kuro bajo la cabeza desanimado pero unas cuantas caricias y volvía a ser el mismo perro feliz de siempre.

Seguimos paseando para ver si había algo interesante, al ser sábado el distrito comercial estaba hasta arriba de gente, incluso ahora cuando el sol se estaba poniendo y teñía el cielo de un agradable color naranja y rojo. El día había pasado volando, aunque teniendo en cuenta la competición que ocupo toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, tampoco es tan sorprendente.

Pasamos al lado de un parque y una gran aglomeración de niños me llamó la atención. Estaban sentados en el suelo mirando a un anciano que iba moviendo los brazos de forma extraña y con una sonrisa que me resultaba muy familiar. Decidí acercarme un poco para oír lo que estaba diciendo.

"Creedme niños, los oppai, son increíbles. Los hay elásticos, firmes, suaves, grandes, pequeños. ¡Los oppai tienen posibilidades infinitas!

…

Me di la vuelta y no mire atrás. ¿Debería llamar a la policía? Aunque no ha hecho nada ilegal parece claramente un pedofilo. ¿Quien coño le habla a niños de nuestra edad sobre los oppai?

Kuro me siguió confundido pero no preguntó.

Cruzamos el parque hasta el otro lado y cuando estábamos a punto de salir, algo me llamó la atención.

Una pelirroja llorando en un banco del parque, la misma pelirroja que se había chocado conmigo.

Vaya, que habrá pasado. Decidí acercarme para ver cual era el problema.

"¿Oye estas bien?"

La niña levanto la cabeza y me miro con los ojos húmedos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Supongo que ya llevaba un tiempo llorando.

Pero de golpe la pelirroja se puso a llorar aun más fuerte y me abrazó mientras lloraba sobre mi hombro.

Me quede congelado sin saber que hacer. Esta era la primera vez en años que me daban un abrazó y encima era una chica llorando. Por suerte, conseguí reaccionar y un tanto incomodo, le devolví el abrazo mientras frotaba su espalda. Algunas hebras de su pelo tocaron y mano y no pude evitar pensar en lo suave que era.

Nos quedamos así durante unos minutos mientras esperaba (bastante incomodo) a que se calmara. Por suerte no tuve que esperar mucho y note como poco a poco se iba calmando. Menos mal, por muy agradable que sea tenerla en mis brazos, me siento extraño.

Cuando se separo y empezó a limpiarse las lagrimas decidí preguntar.

"¿Porque estas llorando?"

Mi pregunta pareció congelarla en seco y nuevas lagrimas empezaron a caer.

"Vine a la ciudad (snif) solo para comprar la ultima temporada de Magical Nanoha. Pero cuando fui a la tienda … (Snif) me di cuenta de que era demasiado cara!"

La niña se puso a llorar de nuevo y me abrazo con el doble de fuerza. No es que doliera ni nada aunque tenia que admitir que era muy fuerte.

" **¿En serio, todo este drama solo por un estúpido anime?** "

Si amigo, yo también estoy bastante sorprendido pero en fin, supongo que esta es una situación muy grave para una Otaku.

"¿Porque no les pides mas dinero a tus padres?"

Mi pregunta hizo que la chica se separara un poco y me mirara a los ojos.

"No puedo."

"¿Porque?"

"Porque no están aquí."

Su respuesta me dejo un poco sorprendido. Por lo que he entendido, es de otra ciudad y menor de edad.

"Como que no están aquí."

La pelirroja bajo la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo.

"Me he escapado de casa para venir aquí."

Notése que mi mandíbula se aflojaba y mis ojos se habrían como platos. Estoy seguro de que Kuro se habría burlado de mi cara sino fuera por que él tampoco estaba mejor.

"¡Como que te has escapado de casa!"

Vi como la chica se encogía debido a mi tono de vez y cerré la boca de golpe antes de suspirar.

"¿Mira, no crees que es un poco excesivo escaparse solo para comprar un anime que podrías haber pedido por Internet?"

La pelirroja empezó a balbucear sin sentido antes de fruncir el ceño.

"¡No es lo mismo!"

¡Es exactamente lo mismo! Pero claro, no voy a decirle eso o vamos a discutir aquí hasta mañana, mejor me limito a suspirar.

"Mira. ¿Porque no vuelves a casa? Estoy seguro de que tus padres están preocupados."

La chica frunció el ceño y se giró de golpe dándome la espalda y cruzando los brazos.

"No, no me voy hasta que consiga mi anime."

Genial, ahora esta en modo consentida. Un suspiro se abrió paso a través de mi boca … otra vez. En serio, porque tiene que comportarse como una niña … aunque es una niña … y yo también. ¿Espera, eso significa que yo soy más maduro? Buf, no tengo tiempo para esto.

"Mira, si pones todo el dinero que tienes, voy a pagar el resto por tu anime. A cambió, vuelve a tu caaaaaaAAAAAA!"

Ni siquiera me dejo acabar la frase, la chica cogió mi mano y me arrastro a toda prisa hacia la tienda de manga y anime más cercana supongo. A lo lejos podía oír a Kuro aullar en busca de auxilió. Algo sobre que me estaban secuestrando.

¡Deja de gritar y corre que te dejamos atrás!

 **XxxXxxX**

Solté un largo suspiro. Mierda, he estado haciéndolo mucho últimamente.

Kuro estaba a mis pies, mirando hacia mi izquierda como si quisiera matar alguien. Al mirar en la misma dirección, pude ver a la pelirroja sosteniendo una bolsa entre sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

No pude evitar sonreír un poco al verla tan feliz.

"¿Satisfecha?"

La chica me miro.

"Si, muchas gracias."

Bueno, me gaste una gran parte del dinero del premio que gane esta misma mañana pero supongo que valio la pena, su sonrisa era muy bonita.

"Espera un momento … ¿Porque me has querido comprarme el anime?"

La chica se me quedo mirando con suspicasia. Un poco tarde para eso no te parece, ademas …

"¿Solo eso te parece raro? ¿Ni siquiera el hecho de que no nos hemos presentado?"

La pregunta, sumada a mi sonrisa burlona hicieron que la chica se sonrojara hasta las raices y apartara la cara por un momento.

"Ya … lo siento."

"¿Tranquila, pero que te parece si solucionamos esto? Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y este pequeño es Kurogane"

Mi amigo ladró y yo le tendí mi mano, ella se me quedo mirando aturdida por unos instantes antes de sonreír y coger mi mano.

"Rias Gremory, encantada."

"¿Bueno, ahora puedes decirme porque te tomaste tantas molestias en venir hasta aquí solo para comprar un anime?"

Rias bajo la cabeza, parecía estar pensando.

"Mi familia … mi familia es muy sobre protectora conmigo. Nunca me dejan hacer nada sin su aprobación y siempre me están vigilando."

"Debe de ser duro."

"No tienes ni idea. Yo solo quería salir y hacer las cosas a mi manera por una vez en mi vida sin que mis padres y mi hermano mayor estén detrás vigilando todo lo que hago. ¡Son tan molestos!"

"Por lo que decidiste escaparte."

Rias se veía un poco incomoda pero asintió.

No pude evitar sonreír con amargura y mirar al frente.

"Sabes, deberías apreciar lo que tienes, si se comportan así es porque te quieren."

"Hmf, pues me quieren demasiado. ¿Acaso tus padres no se ponen muy pesados de vez en cuando?"

"No la verdad …"

"Que suerte tienes."

"No te creas, soy huérfano."

Rias no dijo ni una palabra pero podía sentir como me miraba, yo por mi parte gire la cabeza.

"Lo siento, eso fue muy insensible de mi parte."

Sonreí un poco al oír el remordimiento en su voz. Puede que estuviera mal pero sentir que le importaban mis sentimientos calentó mi corazón.

"Tranquila, no lo sabias. Ademas, no esta tan mal, tengo a Kuro para hacerme compañía."

Gire la cabeza y sonreí aunque Rias seguía viéndose un poco culpable.

"Al menos tienes a tus amigos para apoyarte."

Mi sonrisa murió de golpe, cosa que Rias notó y su expresión culpable se profundizó. Yo solo pude suspirar con cansancio antes de mirarla a los ojos.

"La verdad es que no tengo amigos a parte de Kuro. Por alguna razón, los chicos de mi edad me tienen miedo o no quieren asociarse conmigo. Dicen que se sienten incómodos en mi presencia."

La cara de Rias era el epidome de la culpabilidad pero en el fondo de esos ojos pude ver algo … La sensación solo aumento cuando Rias me sonrió con tristeza y … comprensión?

"Yo … yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos. De vuelta en casa conozco a muchas personas que quieren hacer amistad conmigo. Pero ninguno de ellos me ve a mi, Rias, todo lo que ven es a Rias Gremory, la heredera de la familia Gremory."

Me sorprendí por unos instantes pero luego recordé como fue mi anterior vida, todos pensaban que era el Kyubi y casi nadie se molestaba en querer saber quien era en realidad. La cosa no mejoro cuando Konoha fue atacada por Akatsuki y conseguí salvar a todo el mundo, la gente veía al héroe del pueblo, no por quien era.

Sonreí con amargura.

"Supongo que no somos tan diferentes aunque nuestras situaciones sean opuestas."

Nos quedamos callaos por un rato, no sabia que más decir, esta era la conversación más larga que había tenido nunca con una persona de mi edad. Lo que era aun más sorprendente es que pudiera entender mi situación.

"¿Entonces … quieres ser mi amigo?"

Giré mi cabeza tan rápido que hice crujir mis cervicales.

"¿Que?"

Vale, no era lo más inteligente que podía decir.

"¿Que si quieres ser mi amigo?"

A pesar de mi sorpresa no pude evitar darme cuenta de sus mejillas sonrojadas. Es tan linda.

"¿Porque quieres ser mi amiga? Soy solo un huérfano que acabas de conocer hoy y por lo que he entendido, no creo que una Ojou-sama como tu debería juntarse con alguien como yo."

Lo dije con una sonrisa triste pero era la verdad.

"¡Baka! Eso me da igual tu … tu me entiendes, mi soledad, es por eso que quiero que seas mi amigo."

Retrocedí un poco mi cuerpo debido a la sorpresa pero no deje de mirarla ni por un instante.

"No eres de aquí, no podríamos vernos muy a menudo."

"Seria duro, pero prefiero eso a no tener nada."

Me quede mirando a Rias en silencio.

"Esto es muy repentino. ¿Porque te importo tanto? Soy solo una persona aleatoria que acabas de conocer hoy.

"Una persona aleatoria que me ha comprado mi anime solo para convencerme de volver a casa, eso, y para que mis padres no se preocuparan. Eres una buena persona y alguien al que me gustaría llamar amigo."

El silenció se instaló de nuevo entre nosotros hasta que una sonrisa se formo poco a poco en mis labios.

"¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy persistente?"

Rias se sonrojo un poco y apartó la mirada.

"Baka …"

Solté una risita.

"Esta bien."

Rias me miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"Me gustaria llegar a conocerte y, si es que podemos, ser tu amigo."

Rias empezó a sonreír y sus ojos brillaban llenos de felicidad. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar y la pelirroja se me tiro encima, abrazándome con fuerza.

"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! No te arrepentidas, ya veras. ¡Podemos ir de excursión, mirar anime, leer manga, jugar a los videojuegos, podemos hacer un montón de cosas!"

Su tono de voz y su actitud me hicieron reír por fuera y por dentro, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía como mi futuro se tornaba un poco más brillante.

Por desgracia, alguien tenia que fastidiar el momento.

Sentí una intención asesina dirigida a nosotros, sin pensármelos dos veces, con Rias en mis brazos, salté lo más lejos que pude.

* **Bang** *

Justo a tiempo, al girar la cabeza vi que el banco en el que estábamos sentados había sido destrozado, una especie de cilindro de luz brillante estaba clavado en el suelo formando un agujero en el lugar donde había aterrizado. Busque a mi alrededor y por suerte, encontré a Kuro no muy a mi lado, había conseguido evitar el peligro.

Cuando el objeto brillante desapareció, el sonido de aplausos resonó por todo el lugar. Escuche con atención para encontrar su origen y, por extraño que parezca, levante la cabeza para mirar en el aire.

Ahí, flotando a unos metros de altura, se encontraban varios individuos sospechosos. Todos iban cubiertos de los pies a la cabeza por varias prendas negras y ocultaban su cara detrás de una mascara de hierro. A excepción de uno, un hombre calvo que se veía bastante mayor con una barba larga nos estaba mirando con una sonrisa torcida mientras aplaudía.

¡O si! ¡Por cierto, todos tenían alas de pájaro negras en la espalda! El viejo en concreto, tenia 3 pares.

"¡Bravo, bravo! Estoy impresionado que un humilde humano como tu haya conseguido esquivar mi lanza."

Quien coño es ese.

"Ángeles caídos."

Miré a Rias y vi que parecía asustada. No me extraña, no todos los días ves algo tan extraño.

"Exacto pequeña Gremory, ahora vas a venir con nosotros, tenemos grandes planes para ti."

La sonrisa enferma de ese viejo me sacaba de quicio pero le ignore y mire a Rias. Tenia los ojos abiertos en el miedo y estaba temblando sin control. No entendía lo que estaba pasando pero no iba a permitir que mi primera amiga (Kuro no cuenta, es mi primer amigo notese la diferencia) fuera secuestrada por un pedofilo con alas.

Apreté a la chica con fuerza entre mis brazos y, por raro que parezca, se calmo un poco. Gire la cabeza ligeramente para mirar a Kuro y asentí con mi cabeza antes de volver a mirar al viejo con el ceño fruncido.

"Ella no va a ninguna parte."

El viejo con alas se hecho a reír. ¡Como me cabrea!

"Como si un débil humano tuviera algo que decir sobre el tema."

Este débil humano te va a clavar una espada por el culo. Podía sentir como Kuro se ponía poco a poco más cerca de mi.

"Naruto, tienes que correr."

Gire la cabeza de golpe.

"¡Que!"

"No podemos ganar, son demasiados."

Me quede mirando a Rias extrañado. Estaba asustada, si, pero lo raro en todo esto es que sabia lo que eran esos tipos y su miedo venia más de la comprensión del peligro que de la ignorancia.

"Vaya, te preocupas mucho por ese humano, algo bastante raro en tu especie."

… especie...

"¿De que estas hablando?"

Mas que una pregunta, le exigí una respuesta pero eso daba igual ahora. Vi como una sonrisa enferma se formo en el rostro de ese bastardo y Rias empezó a temblar de nuevo.

"Veras chaval, la linda chica que tienes en brazos es en realidad..."

"¡Cállate!"

"¡Una diablesa, no es humana!"

La sonrisa lujuriosa y enferma de ese tipo era realmente perturbadora pero tenia mejores cosas que hacer. Mire a Rias y vi que tenia lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y remordimientos.

Fruncí el ceño, fruncí el ceño de pura rabia mientras miraba a Rias a los ojos y vi como más lagrimas caían por sus ojos al ver mi reacción. Volví a mirar al viejo y mi rabia se intensificó.

"¿Y que?"

El silenció se instaló en el claro, toda la tensión en el aire desapareció de golpe ante mi respuesta.

"C-c-como has dicho?

A pesar de que una pequeña parte de mi quería reírse por la cara de idiota que tenia ese viejo estaba demasiado cabreado.

"Que más da si Rias no es humana, tampoco es como si yo fuera muy normal así que no me molesta. Por otro lado pedazo de mierda con alas, has hecho llorar a mi amiga y voy a hacerte pagar por eso."

Al principio hable en un tono tranquilo pero mis ultimas palabras fueron dichas en un tono lleno de rabia mortal.

Vi satisfecho, como los pajarracos se estremecieron un poco antes de hacer aparecer varias armas hechas de luz. La cara furiosa de ese viejo con 3 pares de alas era un poema, casi me hizo sonreír.

"Matadlo … ¡Matad a ese puto humano!"

Los 6, ángeles caídos creo que era, subordinados del viejo preparando sus armas para atacar pero yo no tenia ninguna intención de dejarlos ensartarme.

"Kurogane."

Sabia que mi compañero estaba justo a mi derecha y que el sabia lo que quería hacer. Sin siquiera mirar, cogía a Rias en mi brazo izquierdo y me incline un poco a mi derecha sabiendo que ahí estaban 4 cuchillos saliendo de la espalda de Kuro. Los cogí entre mis dedos y los tire a los subordinados antes de coger a Rias en modo princesa y salir corriendo hacia los arboles.

No pude ver si les había dado, pero el sonido de los gritos furiosos y el ruido de 4 cuerpos cayendo al suelo aplacó mis dudas. Por mi parte, canalicé mi chakra Futton (vapor) en mis piernas mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol lo más rápido que podía. Lo bueno es que era lo suficientemente rápido como para despistarlos, lo malo era que estaba dejando un sendero de vapor indicando por donde iba.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos, disminuí la velocidad a una más normal (relativamente). Van a seguir el rastro hasta aquí, mejor tenderles una trampa.

"¿Naruto, co-como has hecho eso?"

Mira a la pelirroja en mis brazos y se me escapó una sonrisa picara.

"Lo dije antes Rias, no soy normal, Kuro tampoco."

Al oír el nombre de mi compañero canino, Rias abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a buscar por nuestros alrededores preocupada. Pero acabó encontrando a Kuro a unos pocos metros de distancia sentado en una rama. Luego volvió a mirarme.

"¿Que soys?"

Me encogi de hombros.

"No estamos muy seguros la verdad. Pero no es momento para esto, dudo mucho que se rindan contigo por lo que tendremos que derrotarlos."

Me concentré, cerré mis ojos y intenté recordar la sensación en particular. Al cabo de unos segundo, hubo 2 pequeñas explosiones de humo y de ellas, salieron 2 clones míos. Los mire detenidamente unos momentos antes de asentir.

"Parece que estoy mejorando, ya ni siquiera necesito hacer un sello de mano."

Rias se quedo mirando a los clones en shock, casi podía imaginarme su cerebro intentando procesar lo que veía … pero luego recordé que era una diablesa por lo que cosas mas raras debía ver todos los días. De todas formas no le di tiempo a mirarlos mejor, baje al suelo y corrí en otra dirección con Kurogane pisándome los talones.

"¿Eres un mago? ¿Nunca he oído hablar de una magia así."

La pregunta de Rias me sorprendió. ¿Magos … en serio? Jamas me habría imaginado que existieran … bueno, no debería ser tan raro, si mis recuerdos son genuinos, yo fui un ninja en mi anterior vida.

"No exactamente, soy algo así como un ninja en entrenamiento."

"¡Ninja!"

El grito me sorprendió, pero me quede aun más sorprendido al ver los ojos de mi nueva amiga brillando como estrellas.

"¡Rias, baja la voz o van a descubrir mi trampa!"

Mis susurros hicieron reaccionar a la pelirroja y volvió a la normalidad de golpe.

"Lo siento … ¿Espera, trampa?"

Sonreí como un zorro.

"Si tienes una vaga noción de lo que los ninjas pueden hacer, sabrás que los disfraces se nos dan de muerte. Uno de mis clones se a transformado en ti."

Me detuve de golpe y deje a Rias en el suelo. Estábamos casi en el borde del parque, se podía ver una valla de hierro no muy lejos a través de los arboles. Kuro estaba oliendo el aire en busca de algún enemigo cercano mientras yo extendía mis sentidos. Otra de mis habilidades era la empatia, podía sentir las emociones de las personas y era perfecto para detectar la presencia de algún enemigo. Pero por desgracia era un don que había descubierto recientemente y solo funcionaba a 10 metros de distancia, aun así era mejor que nada.

"¿Estas usándolos como carnada? ¿Pero entonces quien prepara la trampa?"

Sonreí, estaba claro que Rias era muy lista y entendía bastante bien la situación.

"Veras, ellos son la trampa. Digamos que mis clones tienen un carácter bastante ..."

 ***BOOOM** *

"... explosivo."

Mientras Rias miraba hacia la dirección donde se oyó la explosión´revisé rápidamente los recuerdos que recibí de mis 2 clones. Sonreí cuando me di cuenta de que los 3 ángeles que quedaban fueron golpeados por la explosión. Sobrecargué mis clones con todo el chakra que pude reunir teniendo mucho cuidado de que no me explotaran en la cara, debería ser suficiente para matar a esos tipos.

"Wow ..."

"Si, quizá me haya pasado un poco."

Rias se giro de golpe al oír mi voz. Podía ver la sorpresa en sus ojos pero entonces frunció el ceño y puso sus manos en las caderas.

"Naruto, tienes mucho que explicar."

¿Porque me siento como un niño siendo regañado por su hermana mayor?

"Tu también, señorita diablesa."

Le sonreí con picardia y observe divertido a mi nueva amiga sonrojándose.

"Yo-yo-yo no No cambies de tema!"

Me reí de su reacción, era tan linda.

 ***CHUMB** *

Dolor.

Un dolor inmenso en la espalda y el estomago era todo lo que podía sentir.

Mis rodillas me fallaron.

Mire hacia abajo.

Una lanza de luz amarilla me estaba atravesando.

Podía oír los gritos de Rias y los gruñidos de Kurogane como un eco lejano.

 ***BANG** *

Dolor de nuevo.

En la cabeza.

Sentí mi cuerpo volar por unos momentos hasta que caer al suelo y rodar varias veces antes de detenerme.

Levante mi cabeza en busca de mi atacante, justo a tiempo para ver a Kuro aterrizar a mi lado, una lanza empalandolo también.

Kuro.

Kurogane.

Mi amigo.

Rias.

Al decir sus nombres en mi cabeza, reaccione por fin, saliendo de mi estado de shock, fue entonces que percibí la persona que me había atacado, era el maldito viejo con 3 pares de alas … bueno ahora solo tenia 1 ...1 y 1/2 para ser precisos. Tenia media cara quemada junto a una gran parte de su cuerpo, la barba hecha un desastre, su ropa casi destruida , era una vista bastante horrible. Pero lo peor eran sus ojos, me estaba mirando, prometiéndome con su mirada una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

"Tu … TUUU! Voy a matarte, voy a destrozar tu cuerpo tan mal que nadie sera capaz de reconocerte. Pero antes … antes voy a torturarte hasta la muerte!"

Había pecado de arrogancia, pensé que mis clones explosivos serian suficientes para acabar con ellos y ahora iba a sufrir las consecuencias de mi descuido.

Vi como el bastardo se acercaba lentamente, intente mover mi cuerpo como podía pero era en vano, el dolor era demasiado y tenia que luchar para no caer inconsciente. La lanza que se me había clavado antes se había desvanecido, dejando un hueco en mi estomago por el cual se estaba derramando mi sangre, casi no podía sentir mis piernas.

Mire a mi lado y vi a Kuro luchando por levantarse pero sin suerte.

Realmente es así como voy a morir … Jamas abría pensado que moriría por culpa de un pedofilo barbudo con alas …

 ***BOMB** *

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"¡Deja en paz a mi amigo!"

Una aura roja estaba saliendo de Rias y había disparado un orbe de esa energía directamente en el viejo. La bola había explotado al entrar en contacto con el bastardo, arrancadole el ½ de ala que tenia colgando.

Bueno, al menos ahora tenia 1 par de alas perfectamente uniformes.

"¡Maldita niña!

El ángel caído cambio de objetivo y se lanzo directamente hacia Rias. Ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue golpeada en la cabeza por el bastardo.

"¡Riaaas!"

Mi voz sonaba cansada y rasposa, me faltaba el aire.

El ángel caído miro a Rias que estaba ahuecando su cabeza con lagrimas en los ojos debido al dolor antes de girarse en mi dirección con una sonrisa enferma.

"Sabes … mi jefe quiere a la niña viva … pero nunca me dijo que tuviera que estar intacta."

Sentí como si mi sangre se congelara al oír sus palabras, aun más cuando vi al bastardo coger a Rias por el cuello y golpear con ella el suelo hacia mi dirección mientras formaba un cuchillo de luz.

No había que ser un genio para saber lo que pretendía.

"No … ¡NOOO!"

Intente arrastrarme como podía por el suelo intentando alcanzarla.

"Disfruta del espectáculo."

En el momento en el que levantó el cuchillo, vi el tiempo moviendose a cámara lenta.

No.

NO.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

¿Porque? ¡¿Porque ella?!

Era mi amiga, mi primera amiga desde que conocí a Kurogane.

¿Porque tiene que sufrir ella?

Es porque soy débil.

Alguien, quien sea. Ayudala, daré lo que sea.

O dame poder, poder para protegerla.

 **Maestro.**

¿Kurogane?

Su voz … estaba en mi cabeza.

 **Eres fuerte … somos fuertes … lo había olvidado … quien soy en realidad.**

¿Que quieres decir?

 **Tu ya lo sabes, lo sabes dentro de ti, busca mi nombre, la razón por la que quieres poder.**

…

Proteger.

 _Cuando una persona tiene algo importante que proteger es cuando se vuelve realmente fuerte._

Haku … fue ella quien dijo esas palabras … las palabras que habían sido la piedra angular de mi vida pasada.

Iba a proteger a Rias.

Iba a proteger a mi amiga.

¡CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!

 **¡Lo has descubierto, la razón de tu poder y con ello mi nombre! ¡Maestro, clama mi nombre al cielo!**

" ¡ CANIS LYCAON !"

 **[BALANCE BREAKER]**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo.

Lamento si me tardo en subir los capitulos pero me encuentro muy escaso de tiempo para dedicarle a escribir pero no voy a abandonar la historia

Por otra parte pues ustedes se han dado cuenta de que los capitulos son practicamente los mismos y si son los mismos con uno que otro toque y no planeo cambiar los primeros cinco pero luego de eso comensare a soltarme pues tengo varias ideas que implementar pero deseo hacerlo despacio porque no quiero que naruto termine con un sin numero de habilidades o cosas y que practicamente no utilice nada de eso

 **Capitulo 3: a la Tercera va la Vencida.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Yo, Rias Gremory, jamas me habría imaginado que mi día podría acabar así, se suponía que hoy seria un día feliz, después de todo era mi cumpleaños.

El día había empezado genial, me había despertado en mi cama y mis padres y mi hermano me habían sorprendido con un desayuno en la cama. Me dieron regalos para celebrar mi 8vo cumpleaños, unos libros de parte de mi Otou-sama y mi Okaa-sama me regalo unos patines rojos que quería desde hace tiempo.

¡Pero el mejor regalo de todos fue el de Sirzech onii-chan, me regalo mis piezas del mal! A pesar de que debería haberme esperado hasta mi 12vo cumpleaños, Onii-chan pensó que era lo suficientemente madura para que los tuviera ahora. Ademas, siendo uno de los [Yondai Maou], uno de los 4 Grandes Reyes Demonio del [Inframundo], no tuvo ningún problema con esta pequeña muestra de favoritismo descarado. ¿Quien iba a atreverse a llevarle la contraria al Diablo más fuerte de todos por un pequeño asunto como ese?

Ya podía sentir como mi sueño se iba asiendo poco a poco realidad, con esas piezas del mal iba a poder empezar a construir mi nobleza, y más tarde podría participar en los [Ranting Games]. Mi objetivo era obtener la victoria absoluta y arrebatarle el titulo de [Emperador] al actual campeón de los juegos, Diehauser Belial.

Lo primero que quise hacer fue ir directamente al mundo humano y buscar a alguien digno y fuerte para ser mi [Reina], después de eso, iría buscando poco a poco a más miembros con potencial para unirse a mi nobleza. Pero cuando les mencione mis intenciones a mis padres me prohibieron ir, decían que era demasiado pequeña para ir por ahí sola y que era peligroso. Yo no podía entenderlo, si era bastante mayor y madura como para recibir mis piezas del mal , entonces, debería ser lo bastante mayor como para ir a buscar a miembros para mi nobleza por mi cuenta.

A pesar de que mis padres y Onii-sama me lo prohibieron, yo no hice caso y me fui al despacho de Onii-sama en el castillo Gremory para intentar encontrar algo que me permitiera ir al mundo humano. Con mi educación y mis reservas de poder demoníaco, podía usar un circulo de transporte sin problemas pero como no había ido nunca al mundo humano, ese circulo de transporte era inútil por lo que tenia que encontrar un apaño.

Por suerte, encontré lo que me hacia falta, en una de las carpetas de Onii-sama había un circulo de teletrasporte en una hoja de papel que según el archivo me llevaría a una ciudad cerca de Tokyo. ¡Japon! La cosa no podría haber ido mejor, siempre me ha encantado la cultura japonesa y el anime, sobre todo el anime, el anime y el manga es lo mejor que ha existido jamas.

Con eso en mente, volví a mi habitación con el circulo y cogí todos los ahorros que tenia pensando que podría comprar algún anime mientras iba ahí. En mi cabeza era perfecto, podía ir a Japon, encontrar a un miembro digno de ser mi [Reina], comprar mi amado anime y al final del día lo estaría viendo con mi nuevo siervo.

Solo que las cosas no habían ido como me esperaba.

En cuanto llegue a Kuoh empecé a buscar entre las diferentes personas de la población, estuve casi 3 horas buscando sin parar pero no tuve suerte. Mire en su mayoría a personas de mi edad aunque también mantuve mi atención en los adultos y centre las pocas capacidades de detección que tenia para sentir el poder mágico de los humanos. Había algunos que parecían prometedores pero ninguno que fuera especialmente dotado o tuviera algo especial.

Por la tarde decidí rendirme de mala gana pero decidí animarme yendo a comprar el anime que quería, fue entonces cuando tuve un encuentro curioso. En ese momento no pensé nada sobre el asunto, solo vi a un chico lindo de pelo rubio de punta y cicatrices en las mejillas con un perro lindo, ademas, tenia prisa por ir a comprar.

Pero luego me lo volví a encontrar en el parque después de pasar por una tienda y darme cuenta de que no llevaba suficiente dinero encima. Naruto se ofreció a pagarme la parte que me faltaba para comprar el anime y todo porque quería que volviera a casa y no preocupara a mis padres.

Naruto era curioso, un huérfano solitario que quería tener amigos pero que no podía debido a alguna razón desconocida. Puede que el no se diera cuenta pero yo lo vi claro, tenia esa aura salvaje y dominante, puede que los adultos no se dieran cuenta porque solo era un niño a sus ojos pero para las personas de nuestra edad, Naruto les resultaba intimidante a un nivel subconsciente.

Aun así, era muy amable y nuestra conversación me hizo ver que eramos muy similares, de cierta forma, el me entendía. Los diablos no me veían como una persona sino un recurso, veían a la heredera de la Cámara Gremory, no a Rias. Lo miso sucedía con Naruto, los niños de nuestra edad se alejaban de el sin ni siquiera llegar a conocerlo. Podía sentirme identificada con su soledad, yo tampoco tenia amigos, conocidos sin duda, pero nadie en quien pudiera confiar en la escuela.

El rubio fue la primera persona que sentí que podría ser un amigo de verdad.

Pero justo cuando estaba celebrando el momento en el que conseguí mi primer amigo, esos malditos ángeles caídos tuvieron que aparecer. Tuve mucha suerte de que Naruto estuviera conmigo o podría haber muerto morir. Pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue que cuando descubrieron mi condición como diablo, a mi nuevo amigo no le importo. Desde ese momento decidí que, a pesar de que no fuera muy fuerte, a pesar de que quizá terminaría siendo un lastre en mi nobleza, lo convertiría en un diablo para que estuviéramos juntos y ya no tuviera que estar solo.

Que ingenua fui.

Naruto no era débil, ni por asomo, era rápido, fuerte y por encima de todo, un ¡ninja! No podía sentir ningún poder mágico en el pero aun así fue capaz de usar una magia extraña para crear clones explosivos y usarlos como cebo. Había mas en mi nuevo amigo de lo que supuse en un principio, Kurogane tampoco era muy normal pero en ese momento no tenia mucho tiempo para preguntar, aun más teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó. El ángel caído con 3 pares de alas, sobrevivió y atacó por sorpresa a Naruto y Kurogane, ambos quedaron heridos con una lanza de luz atravesándolos, intente defenderlos pero era demasiado fuerte para mi.

Ahora aquí estaba, con el viejo bastardo amenazándome con un cuchillo hecho de luz. Estaba indefensa y a su merced, lo peor de todo esto es que no podía esperar la ayuda de nadie.

¿Porque?¿Porque tiene que acabar así? No podía entenderlo, aun había mucho que quería hacer, tenia muchos siglos por vivir y a pesar de eso, lo único que podía hacer era mirar como el cuchillo se acercaba poco a poco a mi cara.

Mi corazón latía rápido, estaba temblando de miedo y no podía contener mis lagrimas sabiendo lo que me iba a pasar. Me odiaba a mi misma por mostrar debilidad pero no podía evitarlo.

Incluso ahora, quería esperar que alguien me salvaría, como en los cuentos de hadas, que un héroe aparecería para salvarme.

"No quiero morir."

"¡ CANIS LYCAON !"

" **[BALANCE BREAKER]** "

… EH …

Vi una onda de energía negra arrastrar al ángel caído fuera de mis vista.

Casi no podía entender lo que acababa de pasar.

Por instinto gire la cabeza para mirar a mi amigo y me quede helada.

Naruto había cambiado.

Vi a mi amigo levantarse poco a poco, mientras la sangre seguía cayendo por su herida en el abdomen y levantó la cabeza mientras me miraba.

Las marcas en las mejillas se habían oscurecido dándole un aspecto más salvaje, los ojos azules azules que antes estaban tan llenos de calidez estaban ahora rojos rebosantes de poder y su pelo dorado como el sol se había vuelto negro como la noche. Pero lo que mas llamó mi atención fueron las dos orejas de lobo y la cola de 1m de largo balanceándose en su espalda.

Kurogane también había cambiado, el pequeño cachorro lindo que había visto desde la tarde había crecido, ahora tenia el tamaño de un perro adulto … aunque por lo que veía ya no era un perro, el husky se había vuelto más imponente, más salvaje, más depredador. De alguna forma, el perro se había convertido en un lobo.

Naruto siguió mirándome en silenció hasta que una sonrisa se formó en su cara. Una sonrisa tan cálida que sentí como un calor reconfortante llenaba todo mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir segura y protegida.

"¡¿C-c-como es posible?!"

Gire mi cabeza para mirar al ángel caído, solo por la cara de pánico y el sudor corriendo por su cara se podía deducir fácilmente que estaba muerto de miedo.

Volví a mirar a mi amigo y vi que la sonrisa había desaparecido sustituida por una mueca de rabia y furia. Pero no me estaba mirando a mi, estaba mirando al ángel caído. Naruto separó sus piernas y se encorvó mientras flexionaba ligeramente las rodillas, su cola balanceándose detrás de él. Parecía un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

De pronto desapareció.

"¡AAAAAHHHH!"

Gire la cabeza de golpe y conseguí ver al ángel caído en pleno aire con una una herida en el pecho sangrando. Era como si un animal hubiera arañado su pecho en diagonal dejando 5 cicatrices paralelas desde su pectoral izquierdo a la parte derecha de su abdomen. Pero solo logre verlo por un instante, luego el ángel caído desapareció.

Una onda de choque me hizo girar la cabeza de nuevo pero no vi nada, otra onda y volví a girar la cabeza pero seguía sin ver nada. Los sonidos iban tan rápido que ya no podía encontrar el lugar de donde venían y empezaba a asustarme. Pero la parte más racional de mi celebro me hizo entender la situación, Naruto estaba golpeando a muerte al ángel y iba tan rápido que era incapaz de seguirle la pista.

Por instinto, mire en dirección al lugar donde vi a Kurogane por ultima vez y lo encontré sentado tranquilamente, su cabeza moviéndose de vez en cuando. Supuse que el lobo negro podía seguirle la pista a Naruto y la razón por la que no lo estaba ayudando era porque no le hacia falta.

De pronto, el sonido de algo estrellándose contra el suelo a unos metros de mi me llamó la atención. Al girarme, vi al ángel caído tumbado boca arriba sangrando por la boca, tenia cicatrices entrecruzadas por todo el pecho, sus alas estaban destrozadas, solo quedaba un muño sangrante por el cual se derramaba sangre en grandes cantidades.

Podía ver el terror en los ojos del ángel y como intentaba moverse en vano para alejarse de Naruto. Kurogane se levanto de su sitió y se acerco a Naruto hasta colocarse justo a su derecha

"¡E-espera!"

Naruto colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Kurgane y el lobo negro empezó a transformarse, su cuerpo se transformo en una substancia amorfa que poco a poco fue tomando forma en la mano de Naruto.

Al cabo de unos segundos Kurogane se había transformado en una espada recta con la empuñadura de color escarlata y la guardia en forma de cruz plateada. La hoja de la espada era de color negro azabache pero en el centro se podía ver una linea de color escarlata que viajaba desde la empuñadura a la punta de la espada. (para aquellos que queráis una imagen precisa, buscad Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance, la forma de espada de Est solo que con los colores que yo he indicado)

El brillo etéreo y el aura oscura de la espada era tan bella como aterradora.

"¡Po-por favor, espera un momento, ten piedad!"

"¿Piedad? …"

El tono de Naruto era tan frió que me hizo estremecer por unos momentos. Vi como avanzaba poco a poco con la cabeza baja hacia el ángel caído, como un animal a punto de rematar a su presa.

"No, piedad es algo que no te mereces. Generalmente soy alguien muy comprensivo. Si solo me hubieras insultado, podría haberlo dejado pasar, incluso después de empalarme abría podido perdonarte."

Naruto se coloco delante del caído y levantó la espada brillante junto con la cabeza y entonces lo vi. Sus ojos, esos orbes rojos estaban llenos de ira y furia primitiva.

"¡Pero lo que no pienso perdonarte pedazo de mierda con alas es que te hallas atrevido a amenazar a mi amiga! ¡No tendré piedad!"

La espada descendió de golpe y el infierno se desato.

Una explosión de color negro me cegó mientras la tierra temblaba bajo mis pies, fue casi un milagro que no hubiera salido volando por la onda de choque. Los gritos del ángel caído sonaron por unos instantes pero fueron sofocados casi de inmediato por el sonido de la explosión y la tierra siendo desgarrada.

Cuando todo termino abriré los ojos para ver los resultados del ataque y casi me da un ataque.

El ángel caído había desaparecido, pero el rastro del ataque de Naruto era claramente visible. La tierra había sido partida por la mitad, una gran y profunda zanja atravesó el suelo hasta donde mis ojos no podían ver. Los arboles habían sido desgarrados, la hierba reducida a polvo.

El poder de Naruto era irreal, yo era considerada una genio a mi edad debido a mis reservas de poder demoníaco así como mi [Poder de la Destrucción], una capacidad conocida por el increíble daño y destrucción que puede causar. Incluso con eso, no podía causar la destrucción de gran parte del parque como hizo Naruto. Pero entonces recordé lo que paso hace unos momentos cuando estaba a merced del ahora muerto ángel caído.

[Canis Lycaon], eso fue lo que grito antes de que toda la situación cambiara a nuestro favor. Por lo poco que podía recordar se suponía que era uno de los 13 [Longinus], los [Sacred Gears] más poderosos creados por el [Dios Bíblico].

¡Aii! Maldita sea, no puedo pensar o decir su nombre sin que me cause algún dolor, soy una diablesa.

Deje mi dolor de lado y mire a Naruto que se acaba de dar la vuelta. Me estaba sonriendo con cariño.

Podía sentir como las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, aun podía recordar sus palabras. Era mi amigo, mi primer amigo de verdad. No podía siquiera empezar a describir lo inmensamente feliz que soy.

"Glubj."

Cambie mi sonrisa por una mueca de horror.

Naruto estaba sangrando por la boca, fue entonces que me di cuenta que el agujero en el abdomen seguía ahí. Una niebla negra salio desde la piel de Naruto y volvió a la normalidad antes de caer al suelo de espaldas.

"¡NO!"

Me acerqué rápidamente a mi amigo y me puse de rodillas a su lado mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta azul para tapar la herida como podía.

"Rias …"

"¡Baka, no hables!"

Intente evitar la perdida de sangre pero era en vano, mi chaqueta se tiño rápidamente de rojo y la sangre se escapaba por los lados. Sentí la presencia de alguien más a mi lado pero al girar la cabeza vi que solo era Kurogane. El cachorro había vuelto a la normalidad y estaba mirando a Naruto con ojos preocupados.

"Rias, déjalo, he perdido demasiada sangr..."

"¡No! ¡No voy a perderte! ¡Me niego a perder a mi primer amigo!"

Sonaba desesperada pero me daba igual, Naruto se veía tan cansado, tan palido, tan frágil comparado a la figura poderosa y imponente que vi antes.

"Rias … gracias … gracias por ser mi amigo …"

Me quede helada.

Naruto había cerrado los ojos.

Con una sonrisa en los labios casi parecía que estuviera dormido.

No.

¡No!

¡No puede estar muerto!

" **¡Whoooooooooooooo!** "

El lamento de Kurogane me hizo girar la cabeza. Podía ver las lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos y la tristeza en su aullido me desgarraba por dentro. Tuve el impulso de llorar por esta injusticia, Naruto era una buena persona, no había hecho nada malo, no se merecía morir así.

Pero hubo un detalle que me dio esperanza, la razón principal por la que había venido al mundo humano.

Kurogane era el [Longinus] de Naruto, si él seguía aquí, quería decir que aun estaba a tiempo para reencarnarlo en un diablo. Me apresure y convoque con un circulo mágico mis mal piezas, una caja se dejo caer en mis manos. La abrí y apresuradamente busque la pieza de la [Reina], cuando la tuve la coloque la pieza de ajedrez de color blanco sobre el pecho de Naruto.

Espere con impaciencia a que hubiera alguna reacción … pero nada. Si la pieza fuera capaz de reencarnar a Naruto debería estar brillando … pero no brillaba.

No.

No.

Sentí como las lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas y me deje caer sobre el pecho de Naruto llorando a pleno pulmón. La [Reina] era la pieza más poderosa que tenia, si no funcionaba con ella todo estaba perdido.

Porque, porque tiene que ser así. ¡No es justo!

Por favor, Naruto, vive, no me dejes sola.

Por favor.

A pesar de mis suplicas mentales, no parecía que fuera a ocurrir nada. Era estúpido por mi parte suplicar, era una diablesa. ¿Quien me iba a escuchar?

Retire lentamente la pieza reina del pecho de naruto.

Tenia los ojos cerrados mientras lloraba sobre el pecho de mi amigo pero aun así fui capaz de percibir un resplandor rojo. Al levantar mi cabeza y abrir los ojos, vi como el cuerpo de naruto estaba brillando.

Abrí los ojos de par en par cuando de pronto el mundo cambio, el parque destrozado desapareció y por un segundo vi un mundo lleno de colores y un ser inmenso de color rojo delante de mi. No tuve tiempo de distinguir sus rasgos, tan pronto como apareció, se fue, y el parque volvió a estar a la vista.

Esta era mi oportunidad, no entendía como era posible pero me daba igual. Me puse en pie y me concentre en recordar lo que me habían explicado sobre reencarnar a las personas en demonios. Haciendo acoplo de mi conocimiento y recite el encanto.

"Yo, Rias Gremory, te mando a ti, Naruto Uzumaki, para reencarnarte como mi [Reina] y estar a mi lado para siempre."

El resplandor se duplico, obligándome esta vez a apartar la mirada para que no me dolieran los ojos. Este fenómeno solo duro unos segundos, cuando la luz se apagó, volví a mirar a Naruto. Parecía que había recuperado algo de color y cuando retire mi chaqueta ensangrentada del lugar donde estaba la herida, parecía que había dejado de sangrar.

" **¡Whof!** "

Mire hacia abajo y vi a Kurogane meneando la cola delante mio, cosa que me hizo reír. Parecía haber sentido que su amo estaba mejor y supongo que quería darme las gracias.

A pesar del pequeño momento de alegría me recompuse rápidamente, Naruto no estaba fuera de peligro, había perdido mucha sangre. Tengo que llevarlo al hospit …

"¡Rias!"

Me puse pálida de golpe mientras me giraba lentamente.

" … Grayfia Onee-chan …"

 **XxxXxxX**

Habían pasado 5 días desde que conocí a Naruto y las cosas habían ido mal, muy mal.

La persona que nos encontró después de reencarnara a Naruto fue Onee-chan, la mirada que me dio me hizo saber de antemano que iba a estar en un mundo de dolor en cuanto llegara a casa. No me equivoque y después de días todavía me duele cuando me siento.

Luego estaban mis padres y Onii-chan, estaban muy disgustados conmigo, Naruto tenia razón, estaban muertos de miedo cuando no podían encontrarme, Kaa-chan incluso lloró. Me sentí muy mal por todo.

Pero lo peor era que Naruto-kun no se había despertado aún y durante los últimos 5 días no he podido dormir bien de lo preocupada que he estado. Los médicos que lo habían curado en un principio dijeron que se despertaría en unas horas … y seguíamos esperando. Al final, Onii-sama llamó a Ajuka Beezebub-sama, el creador de las piezas del mal para ver si había algún problema con la pieza [Reina] de Naruto.

Ajuka-sama llevaba ya 5 horas dentro del cuarto de Naruto y no daba signos de querer salir. Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, Onii-chan, Onee-chan y yo estábamos esperando fuera en el pasillo y las maids, viendo que íbamos a estar un buen rato esperando, nos habían traído unos asientos junto a una mesa baja y un poco de té para soportar la espera.

Me tome un momento para mirar a mi familia.

Mi Otou-sama, Zeoticus Gremory, era el que aparentaba más años, tenia el aspecto de un hombre de 30 años con los ojos azules verdosos y el pelo largo de color rojo hasta los hombros a juego con una pequeña barba en el mentón. Vestía un traje de color blanco con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos y zapatos negros. Se puede decir que Onii-sama y yo hemos heredado sus rasgos genéticos físicos.

Luego esta mi Okaa-sama, Venelana Gremory, que aparentaba tener 20 años cuando en realidad tenia casi la misma edad que Otou-sama (es decir, varios siglos de vida). Tenia el pelo largo hasta los hombros de color marrón y los ojos violeta. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes de color blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y resaltaba su pecho bien formado. La gente siempre me dice que me parezco a una versión pelirroja de Okaa-sama cuando tenia mi edad, aparte eso fue de ella que Onii-sama y yo heredamos el [Poder de la Destrucción].

Onii-chan como dije antes tenia el mismo color de pelo y ojos que yo, solo que el llevaba el pelo un poco más corto que yo, el mio llegaba casi a mis nalgas mientras que el suyo solo llegaba hasta la parte alta de su espalda. Iba vestido con un traje negro con los bordes de color rojo y zapatos negros. A pesar de que generalmente se comportaba un poco infantil (si, incluso yo con 8 años lo tengo que admitir) seguía siendo Sirzech Lucifer, el mas poderoso de los [Yondai Maou], una persona a la que no se debía subestimar.

Finalmente, estaba Onee-chan, Grayfia Lucifuge, a pesar de haberse casado con Onii-sama se quedo con el apellido de su familia. Ella era considerada como una de las mujeres más bellas del inframundo, con su largo pelo plateado trenzado en cada lado de la cabeza al lado de las orejas y una trenza larga en la espalda. Tenia los ojos azules y generalmente iba vestida con un traje de maid, algo bastante normal teniendo en cuenta quye era la maid principal del castillo Gremory. Si, podría parecer raro que la esposa del Maou fuera una maid pero al parecer a ella le gustaba trabajar de esa forma, sobretodo porque como la [reina[ de Onii-sma y su maid personal tenia que controlarlo constantemente.

Mi familia generalmente despreocupada estaba ahora mismo con caras preocupadas esperando noticias de Beelzebub-sama.

"¿Cuanto más va a tardar?"

Mire a Okaa-sama y vi que estaba con los brazos cruzados golpeando rítmicamente uno de sus dedos derechos su brazo izquierdo con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

"Tranquilízate querida, estoy seguro que Beelzebub-sama esta haciendo lo que puede."

"¡No me pidas que me tranquilice, ese niño ha estado a punto de morir defendiendo a nuestra hija!"

Otou-sama se encogió bajo los gritos de Okaa-sama, cuando les conté como era la vida de Naruto y lo que hizo para salvarme, Okaa-sama se puso bastante emotiva.

"Okaa-sama, de nada sirve preocuparte, deja que Ajuka se tome su tiempo."

Onii-sama tenia razón, a pesar de que estaba tardando mucho, mientras ayudara a Naruto-kun, no me importaba.

"Lucifer-sama, espero que no este aprovechando la situación para escaparse del trabajo."

Estreche los ojos mientras lo miraba, estaba sudando y parecía nervioso. ¿Mi amigo y nueva [Reina] podría tener problemas de salud y solo esta usando eso como escusa para escaquearse del trabajo?

¡Baka-nii! Espero que Onee-chan te castigue.

 ***CLANG***

Todos nos giramos de golpe hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Naruto y vimos a Beelzebub-sama salir, también vi por el rabillo del ojo a Onii-sama suspirar aliviado. Fruncí el ceño. Esto no a acabado Onii-sama.

Volví a centrarme en el Maou científico y no sabia que pensar, estaba sonriendo como un loco cosa que podía ser tanto buena como mala, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta los rumores sobre Beelzebub-sama. Algunos podrían calificarlo de científico loco y sinceramente espero que no le haya hecho nada raro a Naruto-kun.

"Bueno, después de revisar la mal pieza dentro del cuerpo del chico encontré cual era el problema y ya esta solucionado, se recuperara en una hora o dos."

Solté un suspiro de alivio y sonreí. No fui la única, mi familia también parecía aliviada, incluso Onee-chan que siempre se comportaba de manera profesional cuando estaba de servicio sonrió ligeramente.

"¡Fantástico! ¿Entonces, la mal pieza tenia un defecto o acaso estaba rota?"

La pregunta de Onii-sama despertó también mi curiosidad, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta el fenómeno extraño que ocurrió mientras intentaba reencarnar a Naruto-kun. Quizá debería haberles comentado ese pequeño detalle.

Beelzebub-sama se hecho a reír.

"No para nada, la pieza funcionaba perfectamente bien, el problema era el chico."

Todos nos quedamos perplejos.

"¿Naruto?¿ Pero porque? Hasta ahora nunca se a dado un caso en el que la pieza no se adaptaba al anfitrión, no debería ser diferente en este caso, incluso si tiene un [Longinus]"

La sonrisa de Beelzebub-sama creció.

"Te equivocas, la razon por la que este caso es diferente es porque según las leyes de la logica, Naruto ni siquiera deberia existir."

…

…

…

¿¡Que!?

"¡¿Como que no debería existir?!"

Otou-sama formulo en voz alta la pregunta que todos nos hacíamos.

"Naruto es una contradicción andante, un caso nunca antes visto. Cree las piezas del mal para adaptarse a cualquier raza, humano, diablo, ángel, yokai, vampiro, las cree teniendo en cuenta todas las posibilidades. Todas, excepto Naruto."

No acababa de entender lo que quería decir Beelzebub-sama. ¿Porque Naruto-kun era diferente? Era un humano normal … vale, un súper humano ninja impresionante pero humano al fin y al cabo.

"Sigo sin entender porque Naruto es diferente."

"Veras Venelana, todas las razas tienen una fuente de energía sobrenatural por así decirlo que se origina a partir de la propia alma. En el caso de los humanos y gran parte de las otras razas como yokai o vampiros es el mana, para los ángeles es la luz angelical y en nuestro caso, los diablos, es el poder demoníaco, cada raza y cada energía tiene un sistema circulatorio en el cuerpo por el que circula su energía. Nadie sabe realmente como funciona el proceso, si una alma más fuerte o el carácter de una persona influyen en la capacidad de usar ese poder sobrenatural pero eso ahora no es importante. Lo que hacen mis mal piezas es instalarse en el cuerpo y influir en el flujo de esa energía alterando el sistema circulatorio del cuerpo hasta llegar a la propia alma de la persona, la mal pieza altera el alma para convertirla en la de un diablo y con ella, el cuerpo del anfitrión. ¿Me seguís?"

Todos asentimos.

"¿Eso quiere decir que Naruto tiene una fuente de energía que no es adaptable a tus piezas del mal?"

Beelzebub empezó a cacarear para gran malestar de todos nosotros.

"Precisamente, solo existe una clase de ser que no puede ser cambiado por mis piezas del mal, los dioses."

Me quede helada mientras miraba al Maou que seguia sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"... Ajuka, no insinuaras que ese chico es un dios. ¿Verdad?"

La respuesta que recibió Onii-sama fue un cacareo espeluznante.

"Esa es la cuestión Sirchez, no lo sé, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de estudiar a un dios y dudo mucho que la tenga, pero si ese es el caso, los dioses no tienen sistemas circulatorios de energía."

"¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Me estas diciendo que ese chico no manifiesta energía sobrenatural?"

"¡Exacto! Debería ser imposible, pero ese chico parece ser la excepción a la regla. No podía entender como era posible hasta que deduje que no podía ser otra cosa que un dios. Pero claro, ese perro negro que esta siempre a su lado desmiente esa teoría. Naruto tiene un [Longinus], algo reservado exclusivamente a los humanos y a los mestizos. Por lo tanto Naruto es humano o por lo menos en parte. Solo hay un problema, que no tiene un sistema circulatorio de mana, y si no tiene un sistema circulatorio ese perro no debería ser capaz de existir teniendo en cuenta que los [Sacred Gears] dependen del mana o otras energías para ser utilizadas. ¡Lo entendéis ahora, no tiene ningún sentido!"

A pesar de gritar de frustración, Beelzebub-sama no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento y empecé a temer por la seguridad de Naruto-kun. El Maou parecía un científico loco dispuesto a diseccionar a mi nueva [Reina] solo para entender como funcionaba su cuerpo.

Me estremecí solo de pensarlo.

Mi familia también parecía bastante sorprendida.

"… a si que básicamente no tienes ni idea de lo que pasa con ese chico."

Onii-sama era bastante bruto al decirlo de esa manera aunque no cambiaba el hecho de que era verdad.

"Para nada. ¿No es genial? ¡Es la cosa más impresionante y interesante que he encontrado en siglos!"

Empecé a ponerme pálida, si Beelzebub-sama me pedía que le entregara a Naruto-kun como sujeto de pruebas (# conejillo de indias) no habría nada que pudiera hacer.

"Beelzebub-sama, espero por su bien que no esta pensando en experimentar con él."

Okaa-sama quizá hubiese hablado con una sonrisa, pero el tono amenazante y el aura roja y negra flotando a su alrededor dejo en claro que si le ponía la mano encima a Naruto-kun lo iba a pagar muy caro.

¡Gracias Okaa-sama!

Vi con satisfacción como Beelzebub-sama se puso pálido y empezó a temblar.

"Claro Venelana, jamas se me ocurriría hacer algo así."

Esa es mi Okaa-sama, incluso puede hacer temblar a un Maou con su poder, no por nada la llamaban la Dama Morena de la Extinción.

"Bien. ¿Dicho esto, como has conseguido solucionar el problema de Naruto con tan poca información?"

La pregunta hizo que el Maou olvidara por completo el miedo y volviera a sonreír emocionado.

"Veras, después de horas intentando entender como el perro podía estar vivo sin mana ni poder demoníaco, intente percibir otra fuente de energía alterna en su cuerpo. Lo que descubrí solo hizo que tuviera más dudas sobre la raza de Naruto, su [Longinus] funciona a base de chakra."

"¿Chakra?"

Me sonroje hasta las raíces cuando Beelzebub-sama me miró, era muy irrespetuoso por mi parte cortarle la explicación a un Maou.

"Si, veras Rias, de la misma forma que cada raza tiene un fuente de energía sobrenatural y algunas de esas fuentes pueden ser diferentes, existe un tipo de energía que compartimos todos en común, eso seria el chakra. Digamos que es, para decirlo de una forma simple, la energía vital de todos los seres vivos y esta extremadamente relacionado con el flujo del ki aunque en realidad es más complicado que eso."

Asentí lentamente mostrando que lo había entendido y luego mire a mi familia, por alguna razón se veían bastante desconcertados.

"No sabia que el chakra pudiera usarse de esa manera, generalmente esta asociado a la forma de combate de los usuarios senjutsu. ¿Verdad?"

"Efectivamente Grayfia, el senjutsu puede usarse para manipular el ki de una persona y causar estragos en el cuerpo de un enemigo o reforzar el suyo propio. Nadie puede en realidad usar el chakra y el ki de otra manera o al menos eso pensaba hasta que vi a Naruto y su [Longinus]"

"¿Puedes ser más concreto Ajuka?"

Podía sentir el cansancio en la voz de Onii-chan, en cierta forma podía entenderlo, todo era muy complicado y Beelzebub seguía sin decirnos lo que queríamos saber.

"Básicamente, Naruto no tenia mana por lo que supongo que su [Longinus] busco una fuente de energía alterna, el chakra. El problema es que el chakra en el cuerpo, sin importar la especie, es siempre bajo en potencia, la única finalidad es la de arrastrar el ki a través de la energía. Es una energía que tiene poca utilidad para otra cosa pero, de nuevo, Naruto parece ser la excepción. El chakra de ese chico es tan denso y tan potente que podría competir y incluso superar la potencia de mi poder demoníaco."

Nos quedamos todos helados.

"¡Ajuka no puedes estar hablando en serio!"

Vaya, parece que Onee-chan a perdido la compostura aunque entiendo porque, Beelzebub-sama les acaba de decir que un chico de mi edad tiene una fuente de energía capaz de competir con la de un Maou.

"Lo digo en serio, ese [Longinus] no es una sub-clase creada por los deseos del portador, el chakra de ese chico es tan potente que ha, literalmente, dado vida a [Canis Lycaon] y lo mantiene con vida. Mientras Naruto siga vivo, ese perro es incapaz de morir o de ser destruido. Eso ya de por si es algo que no he visto en ninguna raza que haya estudiado y claro, eso me hace suponer de nuevo que es una especie de divinidad desconocida pero no puedo confirmarlo porque no tengo datos suficientes. Quizá podríamos preguntarle a algún Buda, después de todo son seres ascendidos a la divinidad y la gran mayoría son usuarios senjutsu y tienen un vasto conocimiento sobre el chakra y el ki. Tomad a Sun Wukong por ejemplo."

Increíble … cuanto más hablábamos, más me daba cuenta que Naruto-kun era alguien muy especial, realmente soy afortunada por haber podido reencarnar a una [Reina] tan increíble.

Onii-chan suspiro y volví a centrarme en la conversación.

"¿Esto vamos a tener que discutirlo muy a fondo después, pero por ahora, puedes decirnos como has conseguido adaptar las piezas a su cuerpo si no tiene circuitos mágicos o un factor similar?"

"Bueno, en vista de que no tenia circuitos mágicos capaces de convertirse y albergar el poder demoníaco, decidí completar su reencarnación a través de su chakra. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue canalizar el poder de la [Reina] a través de su chakra y la reacción fue inmediata, el alma empezó a convertirse lentamente y circuitos adaptados para el poder demoníaco se están formando en este momento en su cuerpo."

Fruncí el ceño, hasta ahora era capaz de seguir la conversación pero ahora me había perdido, después de toda la explicación que hemos tenido sobre las mal piezas, no veo como es posible reencarnar a alguien a través de su chakra. ¿Si fuera tan simple no debería haber hecho esto desde el principio con todas las piezas?

"No acabo de entender como eso es posible."

Si Otou-sama, yo tampoco lo entiendo.

"Ni lo entenderás, es algo que incluso yo tengo problemas para entender, solo tome una apuesta y salí ganando pero la verdad es que no habría sido posible sino fuera por dos factores muy importantes. ¿Rias?"

Me puse nerviosa en el acto, todos me estaban mirando con curiosidad.

"S-si."

Belezebub-sama se sonrió.

"Relájate no has hecho nada malo es solo que tengo que hacerte 2 preguntas."

Asentí un poco más tranquila.

"¿La primera, tu [Reina] era una pieza mutada?"

… ¿Eh?

"Disculpe Beelzebub-sama pero no entiendo la pregunta."

Vi como el Maou levantaba una ceja curioso antes de mirar a Onii-sama.

"¿No se lo has contado?

¿Contarme que?

"Veras, se me olvidó"

Onii-sama se estaba rascando la nuca nervioso, vi a Naruto-kun hacer lo mismo cuando estábamos comprado anime. ¡Ah! ¡Con todo este lio me he olvidado el anime en el parque!

Bueno da igual, no se puede evitar, ademas, Naruto-kun era más importante en ese momento que mi anime.

" (suspiro) eres de lo que no hay. Veras Rias, una pieza mutada es una pieza que aparece una de cada 10 veces que se hace un juego de mal piezas. Dichas piezas son varias veces más poderosas que las normales. Por ejemplo, si para reencarnar a una persona hicieran falta … digamos 6 [Peones] normales, un [Peon] mutado seria más que suficiente para hacerlo."

"¿Significa que una pieza mutada vale 6 veces más que una normal?"

"No exactamente, veras el valor de las piezas mutadas es bastante ambiguo, las mal piezas tienen secretos que incluso yo no he logrado entender o descubrir."

¡¿En serio?! ¿Beelzebub-sama fue el que creo las mal piezas y ni siquiera sabia como funcionaban por completo? No me lo esperaba.

"Por lo que puedo recordar, Ria-tan recibió un [Alfil] mutado pero eso es todo."

¡Oh! En serio tengo una pieza tan increíble, tendré que comprobarlo después.

"Ya veo, eso quiere decir que la pieza [Reina] de Naruto mutó mientras Rias lo estaba reencarnando."

¿¡Mi [Reina] a mutado?!

"¿Las piezas normales pueden mutar?"

Si, Okaa-sama, yo también estoy muy sorprendida.

"Si, como dije antes, hay factores y secretos en las piezas del mal que ni siquiera yo conozco. He visto el poder que tiene Naruto, Rias no habría sido capaz de reencarnarlo con una [Reina] normal, lo que me lleva a mi segunda pregunta."

Beelzebub-sama me estaba mirando muy serio, espero que no sea nada grave.

"¿Mientras intentabas reencarnar a Naruto, sucedió algo extraño?"

"¿Como de extraño?"

Si no era más especifico no iba a poder entender la pregunta.

"Ya sabes, la intervención de alguien."

Juraría que los ojos de Beelebub-sama se volvieron más intensos.

"No, no la verdad es que estábamos solo Naruto-kun y …"

Me detuve al recordar el pequeño fenómeno que ocurrió mientras el cuerpo de naruto estaba brillando.

"¿Rias?"

La voz de Okaa-sama me saco de mis recuerdos.

"Paso algo raro, antes de que consiguiera reencarnar a Naruto-kun, el paisaje … cambio o se fue. No estoy muy seguro, el parque desapareció de mi vista y estaba rodeada por un mundo lleno de luces arco iris y … vi algo … era enorme y de color rojo pero no tuve tiempo de distinguir lo que era."

Por alguna razón todos se tensaron y vi como sus ojos se abrían como platos.

"Un mundo de luces arco iris … la brecha dimensional."

"Ajuka, solo podría ser ..."

"Si Sirzech, es el único que vive en ese lugar y la descripción de Rias encaja, eso explica los rastros de energía dragonica que encontré en su cuerpo."

"¿Creéis que podría significar una amenaza para nosotros?"

"No lo creo Otou-sama, ayudó a Rias de alguna forma a reencarnar a Naruto, eso significa que no tiene intensiones hostiles."

"Pero significa que tiene algún interés en Naruto. ¿Pero Porque?"

"¿Aparte por el hecho de que Naruto es único? No lo sé Okaa-sama, solo el tiempo lo dirá."

Todos estaban discutiendo y yo no entendía nada. ¿Alguien estaba amenazando a Naruto-kun? ¿Estaba en peligro? Parecía que mi familia y Beelzebub-sama no estaban seguros.

Estoy preocupada, no pude hacer nada para ayudar a Naruto-kun contra esos caídos y ahora parece que podría estar en peligro por la misma persona que me ayudo a reencarnarlo. Soy débil y no puedo proteger a mi amigo como soy ahora. Técnicamente seria el trabajo de mi nobleza el de protegerme pero me niego a ser una princesa indefensa y dejar que Naruto-kun me defienda solo.

La próxima vez, seré yo la que defienda a Naruto-kun.

"¿Beelzebub-sama, puedo ver a Naruto-kun?

Los adultos se callaron de golpe y me miraron sorprendidos. ¿Es que se habían olvidado de que estaba aquí?

"Oh … ¡Oh! Por supuesto, no debería tardar en despertarse."

Asentí agradecida antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta.

" Oh ~ con que Naruto-kun."

Por alguna rozan noté mis mejillas calentandose y me gire para mirar a mi hermano.

"¡Baka-nii!"

No se porque grité o porque me puse a caminar más rápido hacia la puerta pero daba igual, solo quería ver si Naruto-kun estaba bien.

Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta me pare de golpe, escuchando los sonidos en el interior de la habitación, se oían … risas. Me apresure a entrar y entonces lo vi.

Naruto estaba en la cama de matrimonio, con la manta hasta el cuello riéndose débilmente mientras que Kurogane estaba encima suyo lamiendo su cara sin parar. El ruido de la alertó a los dos, Kurogane se detuvo y se giro para mirarme junto a Naruto-kun.

"Hey Rias."

Cuando lo vi sonreír con cansancio ya no pude aguantar más, sin pensar en las consecuencias salté encima de el y lo abrasé lo más fuerte que pude, como si así pudiera estar segura de que no iba a desaparecer. Note como las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas y dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

"¡Baka, baka, baka. No vuelvas a asustarme así!"

Me daba igual que mi familia estuviera detrás de mi y que este fuera un comportamiento poco apropiado. Llevaba 5 días preguntándome cuando iba a despertar y muerta de preocupación.

De golpe, sentí dos brazos envolviendo mi espalda.

"Lo siento."

Levante la cabeza de su pecho y vi en sus ojos el arrepentimiento.

Tiene suerte de ser tan lindo, bueno es mi [Reina] después de todo, supongo que tendré que perdonarle.

"Esta bien, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo."

Naruto sonrió y me seco las lagrimas de los ojos, por alguna razón volví a sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban y mi corazón latía rápido cuando veía su sonrisa.

"¿Por cierto Rias … donde estoy y quienes son ellos?"

Parpadee unos instantes antes de seguir la mirada de Naruto y vi entonces a mi familia, Otou-sama y Onii-chan tenían una sonrisa muy rara en la cara que me daban ganas de pegarles pero la sonrisa de Okaa-sama y Onee-chan junto con los ojos entrecerrados me daba vergüenza.

¿Que me pasa hoy?

 **XxxXxxX**

"Aquí esta su té."

"Gra-gracias."

Habíamos tardado 2 horas en darle una explicación básica de lo que había pasado y de su situación. Naruto-kun pareció muy sorprendido y conmocionado durante toda la conversación pero creo que lo a llevado bien. Teniendo en cuenta que le habíamos dicho que estaba en el inframundo y que ahora era un diablo, supongo que podemos contar el hecho de que no se haya desmayado como un logro.

Beelzebub-sama se despidió de todos nosotros antes de irse, dijo algo sobre analizar los nuevos datos y sobre empezar una nueva investigación. En serio, me da igual si es un Maou, lo quiero a 2 Km de distancia de mi [Reina].

Estábamos ahora mismo en una de las salas de estar del castillo Gremory, la salla contaba con una buena decoración, con cuadros en los muros y macetas con plantas en los rincones, en medio de la salla se encontraban 4 sofás de terciopelo rojo colocados delante de cada lado de una mesa de café de cristal. Yo estaba sentado al lado de Naruto-kun con Otou-sama y Okaa-sama sentados en frente nuestro y Onii-sama en el sofá de la derecha con Onee-chan, que después de servirnos unas bebidas, se había colocado de pie detrás de él.

Kurogane estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de Naruto mirándonos a todos con los ojos entrecerrados. Ahora que sé que es un [Sacred Gears], me doy cuenta de que es un mucho más listo que un perro normal, nos esta mirando a todos con los ojos entrecerrados. Debe de estar pendiente de nosotros por si somos una amenaza para Naruto-kun, todo un amigo fiel.

Naruto-kun parecía muy incomodo. ¿Es porque estoy abrazando su brazo? No, debe ser otra cosa, antes en la cama no parecía molestarle que lo abrazara. ¿Quizá sea por la decoración o el estilo ostentoso? Naruto-kun ha vivido en un orfanato toda su vida, no debe estar acostumbrado a los lujos.

"Bueno, a pesar de haberte explico la situación nos hemos olvidado de presentarnos apropiadamente, mi nombre es Zeoticus Gremory, pero llamame Lord Gremory, todo el mundo lo hace.

"Soy la madre de Rias, Venelana Gremory, llámame Venelana."

"Sirchez Lucifer, Maou, encantado Naruto-kun."

Vi como Naruto-kun se quedo mirando a Onii-sama con la boca abierta unos segundos pero se recuperó rápidamente. Supongo que después de 2 horas de revelaciones impactantes a empezado a acostumbrarse, incluso si el mismisimo Rey Demonio le estaba hablando con tanta familiaridad. Luego miro a Onee-chan, cosa que todo el mundo vio.

"Soy Grayfia Lucifuge, la [Reina] de Lucifer-sama y la jefa de las maids del castillo.

"También es mi esposa."

 **BANG**

De la nada, Onee-chan saco un ventilador y golpeo a Onii-chan en la cabeza. En serio, no pueden comportarse como un matrimonio normal, Onee-chan es a veces demasiado rígida. Incluso Naruto-kun esta sudando por lo ridícula que es esta situación.

"Mi-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, encantado de conoceros a todos."

Naruto-kun se inclino ligeramente mientras saludaba, parecía un poco tenso pero supongo que no se puede evitar.

"Naruto-san, en primer lugar me gustaría darte las gracias por salvar a mi hija."

"N-no es nada de verdad, después de todo, Rias es mi amiga."

No pude evitar sonreír al oír su respuesta y abracé con más fuerza el brazo de Naruto-kun. Parecía un poco incomodo pero daba igual, solo tenia que acostumbrarse.

"Es lamentable que te hayas visto envuelto en este incidente y todo porque mi hija caprichosa tuvo que escaparse de casa."

"¡Okaa-sama! No digas eso."

"Silencio Rias. Naruto-san ha estado a punto de morir por tu culpa. Habíamos pensado que eras lo suficiente madura como para obtener tus mal piezas temprano, esta claro que fue un error. No solo ignoraste de plano nuestra prohibición para ir al mundo humano poniéndote en peligro en el proceso sino que encima involucraste a este chico inocente. El colmo de todo esto es que Naruto-san tuvo que intentar sobornarte con un anime para que volvieras a casa porque no quería que nos preocupásemos por ti. Es vergonzoso pensar que este chico que solo hemos conocido unas pocas horas es mas considerado y adulto que tu, nuestra hija."

Las palabras frías de Okaa-sama me hicieron daño en el corazón. Ella tenia razón, puse en peligro a Naruto-kun porque actué como una consentida y encima preocupe a mi familia. Realmente, soy lo peor. Baje la cabeza con desanimo mientras intentaba contener mis lagrimas.

"No me importa."

¿Eh?

Levante la cabeza de golpe.

"Ehh … quiero decir que sí, Rias hizo algo malo al escaparse pero sino lo hubiera hecho no nos hubiéramos conocido. A pesar de que acabe malherido, creo que valió la pena, ahora tengo una nueva amiga."

¿De verdad lo piensa ? Maou, soy tan feliz de oírle decir eso, ahora tengo que contenerme para no llorar de felicidad y abrazarlo a muerte. Tendré que conformarme con su brazo.

"¿Así que no te arrepientes de haberte convertido en un Diablo?"

¡Baka-nii, no rompas el ambiente! Aunque debo admitir que soy curiosa sobre el tema.

"Para nada, la verdad es que me siento un poco aliviado, nunca había conocido a nadie del mundo sobrenatural y la idea de estar solo me ha atormentado durante mucho tiempo."

Es comprensible, supongo que despertarse un día y darse cuenta que era capaz de crear copias de si mismo debió ser un shock. Debió sentirse muy solo al pensar que era así de único.

"¿Vaya, supongo que es comprensible. Aunque tengo una duda, cuando descubriste que tenias poderes sobrenaturales?"

Sentí como Naruto-kun se tensó de golpe y se veía bastante nervioso.

"Bueno … la verdad …"

Algo iba mal. ¿Acaso era un tema sensible para él? ¿O era que tenia un secreto que no quería contar?

"Naruto-kun, si la pregunta te hace sentir incomodo …"

"¡No! ¡No es eso! Es solo que … es complicado, ni siquiera se por donde empezar o si me vais a creer …"

¿Porque no iba a creerle?

"Naruto-kun, sea lo que sea, voy a creer en lo que me digas."

Le sonreí lo mejor que pude, estaba nervioso y incomodo por no decir que toda esta situación era nueva para él. Necesitaba apoyo y yo iba a dárselo.

Parecía funcionar, Naruto-kun se relajo un poco y me sonrió antes de tomar aire y mirar a mi familia.

"La verdad es que no lo descubrí, siempre he sabido que tenia capacidades fuera de lo común."

Mi familia y yo incluida miramos a Naruto-kun sin entender lo que quería decir. Onii-chan dejo de sonreír y tenia una expresión seria en el rostro.

"¿Puedes ser más especifico por favor?"

La nueva actitud de Onii-chan pareció ponerlo en guardia pero aun asi no apartó la mirada.

"Quiero decir que desde que soy pequeño siempre he tenido … sueños, por así decirlo, no son recuerdos, es como si fuera algo que siempre he sabido. Como memorias de una vida pasada que me pertenecen pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacen. No se muy bien como explicarlo …"

Increíble, eso quiere decir que tuvo otra vida antes de esta.

"Cabe la posibilidad de que sea una información implantada en el celebro."

"No lo creo Sirchez-sama, los fenómenos que vi, los poderes que tuve en … esos sueños, son los mismos que tengo en este momento."

¿Así que a aprendido esa técnica de clones gracias a un sueño? Increíble, pero eso también …

"¿Quieres decir que en tus sueños también eres un ninja?"

Mi familia me miró como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. ¡Oy!

"¿Ninja?"

"¿Eso es lo que eres en esos sueños?"

Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, se que parece extraño pero es lo que me dijo Naruto, que era un ninja. ¡Realmente espero que sea verdad, seria tan increíble!

Un suspiro a mi derecha me llamó la atención y la de mi familia. Parecía como si Naruto-kun hubiera tomado una difícil decisión.

"Quizá seria mejor si les cuento todo."

Naruto-kun nos contó una versión abreviada de como fue su … ¿Sueño? ¿Vida? ¿Segunda vida? Lo que fuera, y me quede maravillada por lo que hoy.

"Así que básicamente, en esos sueños eres un ninja de Konoha, un pueblo oculto de Hi no Kuni en las Naciones Elementales … realmente es difícil de creer que ese lugar exista pero … dijiste que las técnicas que viste en tus sueños funcionan en la vida real y Ajuka nos dijo que tienes una cantidad irreal de chakra. Podrías mostrarnos una de esas técnicas? Rias ya nos contó sobre tu capacidad para crear clones y transformarte pero me gustaría verlo en persona."

Al oír la petición de Onii-chan, Naruto-kun se levanto y hizo un símbolo de cruz con las manos. Me asuste por un momento pero de golpe, en una explosión de humo, una copia perfecta de Naruto-kun apareció.

Todos se quedaron mirando al clon con los ojos abiertos.

"Increíble, nunca había oído de nadie capaz de hacer algo así aparte de Sun Wukong."

Otou-sama tiene razón, he leído en el cuento del Viaje al Oeste que Sun Wukong era capaz de crear copias suyas arrancándose los pelos de la cabeza y transformadolos en clones.

"Estoy más curioso por esa técnica que llamaste Rasengan. ¿Si es una técnica de puro chakra y, asumiendo que lo que viste en los sueños sucedió, serias capaz de reproducirla?"

Ahora si que estoy emocionada, según la explicación de Naruto es la técnica más versátil y potente de su arsenal, seria increíble verla en persona.

Observe como Naruto-kun puso la palma boca arriba y el clon coloco sus dos manos cerca de ella. Vimos como el clon empezaba a hacer movimientos alrededor de la mano de Naruto-kun mientras una energía brillante y azulada salia poco a poco de la mano de Naruto-kun.

Unos segundos después estaba admirando el Rasengan, era una bola de 20 cm de diámetro brillante en la cual se podían ver miles de millones de hilos brillantes girando sin parar. Era hermoso. Onii-chan se acerco un poco para mirarlo más de cerca.

"Impresionante, puedo sentir la potencia en bruto de la energía, ahora entiendo porque Ajuka decía que tenias una energía capaz de rivalizar con la nuestra."

"No-no es para tanto Sirchez-sama."

No seas tan humilde Naruto-kun, eres impresionante.

"Aun así con esto como prueba ya no podemos negar que tus sueños tienen, como mínimo, parte de razón."

"Una mínima parte, nunca he oído hablar de las Naciones Elementales por lo que la teoría de la reencarnación esta descartada. Ademas, se supone que la reencarnación en la mitología Budista y Hindu es el renacimiento de un alma en otro cuerpo borrando los recuerdos de una vida pasada. Naruto-san parece … recordar por así decirlo su 'antigua vida'. Aun así ni siquiera sabemos que partes de lo que se ha dicho aquí es un hecho verificado y pura especulación."

"Okaa-sama, a pesar de ello no podemos negar que cabe la posibilidad que los sueños de Naruto son completamente verídicos, su conocimiento sobre sus poderes derivan de ellos y a demostrado que puede hacer lo que ha soñado."

"Pero hijo, aun así no podemos ir sacando conclusiones precipitadas."

Otou-sama, Okaa-sama y Onii-chan empezaron a discutir. Naruto-kun se veía bastante incomodo con todo esto. De verdad, al menos podrían tener un poco de consideración por él, esta claro que es un tema muy sensible. Aunque no se puede evitar, nadie aquí esta seguro de que pensar sobre esos sueños, si solo hubiera alguien que lo supiera …

De pronto sentí como si una bombilla se iluminara en mi cabeza.

"¡Onii-chan!"

Si, grité, algo muy impropio de una heredera de los 72 pilares pero me daba igual.

"¿Es posible que la persona que me ayudó a reencarnar a Naruto-kun sepa la respuesta?"

Mi familia me miro de forma extraña por unos momentos hasta que todos reaccionaron de golpe.

"Esa … es una muy buena teoría."

"Eso explicaría porque se molesto en intervenir, a él no le interesa nada más que volar por la brecha dimensional sin preocupaciones."

"Ajuka también noto el rastro de energía dragonica en Naruto pero no pudo determinar si era reciente o antigua."

Fruncí el ceño y sentí las ganas de hacer un mojin, ahora estaban otra vez discutiendo sin prestarnos atención.

"¿Ano … disculpad pero, de quien estáis hablando?

Mis padres y Onii-chan se callaron de nuevo y todos miramos a Naruto-kun.

Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos hasta que Onii-chan decidió tomar la iniciativa.

"Veras Naruto-kun, cabe la posibilidad de que alguien podría saber la razón de tu condición única. Cuando Rias intento reencarnarte, alguien intervino para ayudar en el proceso."

"¿Quien?"

Podía notar fácilmente las ansias de Naruto-kun, parecía desesperado por obtener las respuestas sobre sus sueños.

"El ser más poderoso de la creación, el Dragón más fuerte de todos, el Gran Red."

…

Mi celebro se había congelado por un momento. ¿¡El Gran Red!?

"¿Donde puedo encontrarlo?"

"¡Naruto-kun! ¿¡No puedes pensar en serio en ir a preguntarle!?"

No podía hacerlo, era de locos. El [Dragon de Dragones] era la encarnación del poder, quien sabe lo que le haría a Naruto-kun si lo encuentra molesto.

"¿Porque no? Puede que el sepa la razón por la que tengo esos sueños."

"¡No puedes! Ese dragón vive en la brecha dimensional, nadie puede sobrevivir a ese lugar a aparte de los dioses. ¡Si vas, entonces morirás!"

"Tomare mis posibilidades."

"¡Baka! ¡¿Porque insistes tanto en buscar respuestas?!"

"¡Porque no se lo que soy!"

Retrocedí un poco al ver la furia en los ojos de Naruto-kun, realmente era aterrador cuando se enfadaba.

"No sé porque tengo estos poderes, no sé porque tengo estos recuerdos, no sé de donde vengo, no sé nada … ni siquiera sé quienes son mis padres. No sé nada …"

Sentí como la culpa empezaba a inundar mi corazón cuanto vi las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Naruto era huérfano, lo que más deseaba era saber quienes fueron sus padres. Pero su caso era más complicado, tenia recuerdos de una vida que no estaba seguro de si había vivido o era real.

Me di cuenta de lo increíblemente egoísta que fui al no considerar los sentimientos de Naruto-kun, claro que estaba desesperado por ir, acabábamos de darle una posibilidad de responder a sus preguntas solo para decirle que esta estaba fuera de su alcance.

"Naruto-kun, mírame."

Naruto-kun se giró para mirar a Onii-chan.

"Entiendo que quieras obtener respuestas pero no valen la pena si arriesgas tu vida. El Gran Red es una existencia tan grande y poderosa que esta fuera de nuestra comprensión, aunque vayas ahí y se lo preguntes, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera reconozca tu presencia a pesar de que tiene un cierto interés en ti."

Onii-chan tenia razón, por lo poco que he leído sobre él, se pasa la vida recorriendo la brecha dimensional, ignorando cualquier presencia que se le cruce. Algunos han intentado hablar con él o atacarle, pero el simplemente los ignoró tratándolos como hormigas indignas de su interés.

"En ese caso … le obligare a prestarme atención."

…

…

…

¡EEEHHH!

"¡Qué!"

Todos gritamos sorprendidos.

"Dices que para ese dragón no soy digno de interés, en ese caso me haré fuerte y le obligare a reconocerme."

"¡Espera un momento, para el carro! ¡¿Me estas diciendo que pretendes plantarle cara?!"

"Si esa es la única forma, lo haré."

"¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!"

"En absoluto, aunque tarde décadas o siglos para lograrlo, voy ha hacerme fuerte. Tan fuerte que ese dragón no tendrá otro remedio que reconocerme y responder a mis preguntas, por las buenas o por las malas."

Ya ni siquiera podía hablar, pretendía desafiar al más fuerte de los fuertes, algo que incluso los dioses no podían hacer … bueno, que no se diga que mi [Reina] no es ambiciosa.

"Yo creo en ti."

Todos me miraron de golpe, cosa que me hizo sentir un poco incomoda pero no lo mostré.

"Rias …"

"¡¿Ria-tan, me estas diciendo que estas de acuerdo con lo que dice?"

Yo le sonreí con confianza.

"Pues claro, después de todo ya oíste a Beelzebub-sama, Naruto-kun es una contradicción que rompe todas las leyes de la lógica. ¿Si es así, porque no podemos creer que puede vencer algún día a la existencia más fuerte? Ademas, es mi [Reina], si quiero que me apoye para cumplir mis sueños en el futuro yo también tengo que apoyarle."

Algunos podrían decir que estaba apoyando un sueño imposible pero … por alguna razón, quería creer en Naruto-kun.

Onii-chan se me quedo mirando con la boca abierta un buen rato, hasta que salio de su shock y suspiro derrotado antes de mirar a Naruto-kun.

"¿No vas a cambiar de opinión verdad?"

"No."

"¿Te das cuenta que es un objetivo imposible?"

"Lo sera si me doy por vencido."

" … "

" … "

"¡Pff … ha, haha, hahahahahaha!"

Todos nos quedamos observando a Onii-chan mientras se reía a carcajadas.

"¡Ya veo! Bueno, en ese caso buena suerte."

"¡Queeee!"

"¡Sirchez!"

"Oh vamos, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, tenéis que reconocer que el chico tiene agallas y ademas tiene razón, sera imposible siempre y cuando no lo intente. Ademas, tengo curiosidad por ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar."

Onii-chan lo dijo todo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Acaso había decidido confiar en Naruto-kun? ¿O era solo un capricho? Otou-sama y Okaa-sama se veían cansados mientras le miraban, como si estuvieran hartos de ver siempre lo mismo.

"Gracias Sirchez-sama."

Me gire y vi a Naruto-kun sonriendo, la misma sonrisa que me hacia que mis mejillas se calentaran, no entendía porque reaccionaba de esa manera pero no tenia prisa por descubrirlo. Después de todo, me quedan muchos años por delante para llegar a conocer a mi [Reina]


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4** **** **: 4 años después.**

 **XxxXxxX**

¡Que tensión! ¡¿Cuanto tiempo más voy a tener que esperar?!

Solté un suspiro de cansancio mientras esperaba a que me llamaran para hacer la prueba. En serio, porque demonios las [Reinas] tenían que hacer la prueba en ultimo lugar, siendo el grupo menos numeroso deberíamos ser los primeros en pasar.

Aunque tampoco sé porque me quejo, aunque hiciese la prueba el primero tendría que esperar a que todos los demás tuvieran su turno antes de irme. ¿Porque estoy haciendo esto?

¡Oh si! El examen de promoción a clase media, casi lo olvido.

Después de tan solo cuatro años había conseguido obtener una recomendación, oficialmente, soy la persona más joven de la historia en tener la posibilidad de ascender a diablo de clase media.

No me lo han regalado os lo aseguro, los últimos años los he pasado entrenando como un loco y haciendo varios trabajos para varias personas, sin olvidar los pactos que he logrado obtener con los humanos.

Existían 3 formas de obtener una recomendación para el examen, la primera era tener buenos resultados en los [Ranting Games], la segunda era obteniendo logros militares o haciendo un gran servicio a la sociedad Demoniaca, la tercera y ultima era haciendo pactos, o contratos para decirlo de otra manera.

En vista de que Rias aun no podía participar en los [Ranting Games], conseguí varios logros significativos y haciendo un sin numero de pactos (Maou, como me gusta el Kage Bushin).

Por esa razón, esta mañana me desperté con los ánimos altos y decidido a pasar el examen, no solo por mi, sino también para Rias, si me convertía en un diablo de clase media eso quedaría muy bien en el expediente de Rias siendo ella mi rey. Por desgracia las cosas habían sido un poco decepcionantes hasta ahora.

Tampoco es como si se me pudiera culpar, después de la prueba escrita que tuve que pasar dude sobre la veracidad y seriedad de estos exámenes. Para ponerlo simple, el examen consiste en tres partes :

-Un informe escrito sobre mis logros y, en general, sobre lo que me gustaría hacer una vez sea un diablo de clase media que debía entregar antes de hacer la prueba escrita. Realmente tuve que ir con cuidado a la hora de escribirlo, ya me había ganado la atención de una gran parte de los altos mandos, tanto buena como mala. No seria muy inteligente por mi parte proclamar que quería hacerme lo más fuerte que podía, algunas personas insinuaban que era demasiado inmaduro para tener una promoción a pesar de mis logros y mi fuerza. Una escusa barata para limitar mi crecimiento y fastidiarme, algunos me la tenían jurada por haber golpeado y humillado a algunos diablos de clase alta por motivos que no vienen a cuento ahora. Me limite a decir que quería seguir trabajando junto a mi rey y apoyarla en sus objetivos mientras que preparo el terreno para algunos negocios en cuanto sea mayor. Muy vago pero tenia una buena escusa, tengo 12 años, aun soy muy joven para pensar en esas cosas … espero que no usen ese argumento en mi contra.

-Luego estaba la prueba escrita que, sinceramente, no sabia que pensar sobre ella. Algunas preguntas eran del todo normales, sobre la sociedad aristocrática, títulos, rangos, los nombres de los 72 pilares, lo normal. También había una sección cultural relacionada con la sociedad con la cual no tuve ningún problema y incluso preguntas sobre eventos recientes y noticias importantes. Había predicho que me pedirían ese tipo de cosas pero … luego habían preguntas totalmente ridículas! ¡¿Porque demonios me han preguntado sobre el programa de Magical Levi-tan?! ¡¿Y sobre los Maou Rangers?! ¡¿De donde han salido esas preguntas?! Cuando las leí, mi mente se quedé 5 minutos preguntándome si esto era una broma antes contestar … Sí, contesté porque sabia las respuestas, a pesar de haberme pasado los últimos cuatro años trabajando sin parar siempre tenia tiempo para mirar anime y varios programas con Rias.

-Por mi ultimo, venia la prueba practica y la ultima que me tocaba hacer. Los examinadores nos separaron en varios grupos dependiendo de nuestras piezas. El objetivo era enfrentarse a un oponente del mismo rango (básicamente, pieza) y ganar. La victoria o la derrota no implicaban que aprobáramos o no el examen, era solo para ver nuestras habilidades y determinar si teníamos el nivel necesario para ascender.

Por lo que aquí estaba, esperando a que los otros acabaran sus combates y que me llamaran de una puñetera vez.

El examen se celebraba en un estadio de Agreas, una cuidad situada en una isla flotante en el territorio del Archiduque Agares. Sí, yo también flipe en cuanto llegué, a pesar de ser teletransportado directamente en el estadio, podía ver fácilmente que estábamos a una gran altitud desde la ventana.

La prueba escrita se hizo dentro de una de las sallas del estadio y ahora la prueba practica se hacia en el interior del estadio. Había 2 rings cuadrados donde se estaban desarrollando las peleas. Yo estaba de pie esperando a que me llamaran para luchar, me destacaba bastante de los demás concursantes, era un puto niño entre un mar de adultos. No ayudaba que estuviera apartado de los demás, todos me miraban de reojo y susurraban entre ellos.

"¿Es ese la [Reina] de la heredera Gremory?"

"Sí, Naruto Uzumaki, me han dicho que es un monstruo en la lucha a pesar de su edad."

"No parece gran cosa."

Claro que no parezco gran cosa, repito, tengo 12 años, pero eso no significa que no pueda patearles el culo. Mate a seis ángeles de nivel bajo y uno de nivel medio cuando solo tenia 8 años y me he vuelto mucho más fuerte desde entonces. La prueba de ello es la razón por la que conocen mi nombre aunque no sea por las mejores circunstancias.

Lo mejor de todo esto es que casi nadie conocía el verdadero alcance de mis habilidades, siempre he tenido mucho cuidado de no mostrar demasiado en publico. Las únicas personas que podían decir que conocían casi todo mi arsenal eran los [Yondai Maou] y las personas afiliadas a la cámara Gremory.

Hablando del diablo.

Mire hacia las gradas donde algunos espectadores se encontraban y sonreí al reconocer una chica con el pelo escarlata sentada en los asientos junto a un grupo de personas que me estaban saludando con una sonrisa.

Rias estaba creciendo espléndidamente y estaba claro que se convertiría en toda una belleza. Llevaba en este momento un vestido de verano blanco acorde a su estatus como la heredera Gremory que resaltaba sus curvas en crecimiento. Mi [Rey] se había estado desarrollando en todos los lugares correctos, sobretodo en el departamento del busto. Creedme, lo sé de primera mano porque he estado durmiendo con ella los últimos años. ¡No hicimos nada! Somos demasiado jóvenes para eso, ademas, había un enorme y jodido incordio que nos impediría hacerlo si quisiéramos.

A la derecha de Rias se encontraba una morena de la misma edad que nosotros. Tenia el pelo atado en una cola de caballo gracias a una cinta para el pelo naranja y los ojos purpura. Llevaba un atuendo de hime miko que acentuaba sus curvas ligeramente más desarrolladas que las de Rias. La chica se llamaba Akeno Himejima y se unió a nuestro grupo hace dos años como [Alfil]. Era una chica muy bonita que tenia la mala costumbre de hacer bromas sugestivas pero a pesar de eso era una chica muy amable. Rias y ella eran mejores amigas pero por alguna extraña razón suelen pelear cuando una de las dos esta demasiado apegada a mi. No me preguntéis porque no tengo ni idea.

A la izquierda de Rias se encontraba una niña de 10 años de pelo blanco corto y ojos dorados. Iba vestida con un yukata blanco que le llevaba hasta las rodillas y un adorno para el pelo en forma de gato. Esta era Koneko Toujo, la [Torre] de nuestro grupo y … algo así como mi hermanita pequeña adoptaba. Desde el primer día, por alguna razón, se apego a mi y empezó a llamarme Onii-chan, algo bastante raro teniendo en cuenta mi afinidad con los canes y que ella … bueno, era más afín a los gatos. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que Kurogane nunca a sido un perro/lobo normal y que tampoco es como si tuviera una aversión a los felinos supongo que tampoco es tan raro.

Ambas chicas tenían un pasado difícil y he intentado por todos los medios ayudarlas a superarlo con éxito relativo.

Akeno es la hija de una humana y un ángel caído, hace 2 años su familia materna intento matarla a ella y a su madre por estar relacionadas con su padre ángel caído. La madre de Akeno murió asesinada por ellos y tuvo que darse a la fuga durante varios meses durmiendo a la intemperie. Rias y yo la rescatamos con la ayuda de uno de los peones de Lord Gremory y Rias le dio la opción de unirse a su nobleza. Desde entonces hemos estado juntos y la ayude a 'aceptarse' a si misma. Akeno culpaba a su padre por la muerte de su madre y se odiaba a si misma por ser una mestiza de ángel caído. Tarde unos meses pero al final le hice entender que no importaba lo que fuera, siempre seria una de mis personas presionas y alguien importante tanto para mi como para Rias. Aunque por alguna extraña razón a estado muy apegada a mi, cosa que saca de quicio a Rias y no entiendo el porque.

El caso de Koneko es un poco similar, solo que su problema deriva de su hermana, Kuroka. Kuroka era una Nekoshou, una Yokai gato reencarnada que formaba parte de la nobleza de algún noble. La chica era increíblemente hábil en senjutsu y youjutsu a tal punto que su poder sobrepasaba el de su [Rey]. Senjutsu era una habilidad que consiste en la manipulación de la fuerza vital interior lo que permite amplificar la fuerza, alterar la fuerza vital del oponente y controlar en cierta medida el medio ambiente. Pero también es una habilidad muy peligrosa que deja vulnerable al usuario a la energía negativa que circula en el ambiente. Kuroka sucumbió a dicha energía, se volvió loca al usar senjutsu y mato a su [Rey] antes de darse a la fuga dejando atrás a su hermana. Koneko estuvo a punto de pagar los platos rotos de su hermana con su vida hasta que Sirchez intervino y la rescato. Desde entonces se a unido a la nobleza de [Rias] hace unos meses y todos hemos hecho lo que hemos podido para ayudarle a superar el trauma. Parece que me ha tomado cariño y me ve como una figura de hermano sobre la que apoyarse, cosa que no me molesta, me alegra mucho tener una hermanita a la que cuidar. Pero por desgracia sigo trabajando en sus problemas de confianza, se niega a aceptar su naturaleza como Nekoshou pero bueno, al menos está lo suficientemente cómoda como para mostrarme sus orejas y cola en privado aun asi se niega a practicar senjutsu.

Y es curioso pues entre mis sueños he visto varias veces como utilizaba el senjutsu de una manera un tanto diferente, si no recuerdo mal fue gracias a unos sapos que aprendi a usarla y controlarla con la ligera diferencia diferencia de que me convertia en una estatua de sapo si no lo controlaba.

Detrás de las chicas se encontraban Lord y Lady Gremory sonriéndome y a su lado estaba otro grupo de personas que no me gustaban tanto, en concreto, el adolescente del grupo que parecía expulsar arrogancia por los poros y me estaba mirando de forma desdeñosa.

Dicho idiota era un joven adulto de 20 años, tenia el pelo rubio liso y ojos azules oscuros. Iba vestido con un traje de color rojo con una camisa blanca por debajo. Este era Raiser Phenex, 3er hijo de la cámara Phenex y, muy a mi pesar, el prometido de Rias.

Decir que odiaba a ese hombre era el eufemismo del año, ese bastardo estaba comprometido con Rias debido a un contrato que se hizo antes de que Rias naciera. Sinceramente, no podía entender como ese capullo podía ser el hijo de Lord y Lady Phenex, ambas unas personas muy amables que no solían jactarse de su posición privilegiada en la sociedad. Me enterré junto a Rias de la existencia de ese contrato ara 2 años, unos meses después de reclutar a Akeno, y Rias estaba horrorizada. Ella quería ser capaz de elegir a la persona con la que quería estar toda su vida y estaba determinado a ayudarla en ello. Me importa una mierda que sea una unión muy importante para el inframundo, si Rias me pide ayuda para romper el compromiso lo haré sin pensármelo dos veces. ¡A la mierda las consecuencias!

Los padres del idiota estaban detrás de él pero la otra persona que estaba sentada a su lado y me estaba saludando con su mano con una sonrisa era alguien con quien me llevaba bastante bien. Era una chica de 10 años, rubia con el pelo atado en dos coletas en espiral y ojos azules oscuros que llevaba un vestido de color morado de manga larga con 3 extensiones al final de su vestido muy parecidas a las colas de un pájaro, medias negras y zapados morados. Esta chica era la hermana pequeña de Raiser, Ravel Phenex. La había conocido el día de la fiesta de compromiso entre Rias y Raiser. Habia salido a tomar el aire para despejar mi mal humor por toda la situación cuando en los jardines vi a Ravel llorando delante de un adolescente mayor. Al ver a una chica llorando a pleno pulmon, sumado al cabreo que llevaba, acabe mandando a volar de un puñetazo al idiota y consolando a la chica en mis brazos.

Lo sé, muy cliché, pero el caso es que desde entonces Ravel tiene una especie de culto al héroe por mi. Lo más curioso de todo esto es que el idiota que se estaba metiendo con ella era Raiser y acabe dejando K.O al alma de la fiesta. Luego le preguntaron a Ravel que había pasado pero por suerte no me delato aunque sospecho que Lady Phenex sabe que he sido yo porque siempre me mira con una sonrisa bastante curiosa cada vez que me ve con Ravel.

"Siguiente, numero 47 y 48, 49 y 50."

¡Oh! Soy el 47, me toca.

Avance a través de los demás concursantes y entre en el ring de la izquierda. A la izquierda detrás de la barrera delimitando la zona de combate estaban 3 personas que debían ser los examinadores y frente a mi estaba …

… debí haberlo sabido.

Frente a mi se encontraba una mujer rolliza de 20 años con pintalabios purpura en los labios, tenia los ojos purpura y el pelo del mismo color largo hasta la espalda y tenia el flequillo tapando su ojo derecho mientras un mechón extremadamente largo a la izquierda de su cabeza llegaba hasta la cadera. Iba vestida con un corsé azul marino con tirantes que apenas ocultaban sus pezones y dejaban a la vista un gran escoté, una falda azul pálido con los lados abiertos y medias negras. Llevaba sobre su atuendo una especie de manto blanco con ornamentos dorados y negros en los hombros a juego con el collar de oro en el cuello, la diadema con una joya naranja en la frente y el cetro que llevaba en su mano derecha que tenia un rubí en la punta.

La sonrisa arrogante de esa mujer me daban ganas de golpearla. Yubelluna, conocida como la reina bomba, también era la [Reina] de Raiser. ¡Que casualidad! No se como lo a conseguido pero estoy seguro que ese maldito yakitori esta metido en esto. Nuestro odio mutuo no es ningún secreto para nadie, sobretodo porque tengo una cierta afición a bajarle los humos con mis palabras. Supongo que el bastardo pensó que su [Reina] seria capaz de humillarme y derrotarme.

Voy a mostrarle cuanto se equivoca.

"¿Vaya niño, es que te has perdido, este lugar es solo para adultos?"

¿En serio, me vienes con esas? ¡Vale!

Con toda naturalidad, le sonreí con condescendencia.

"Para nada, estoy justo donde debo estar baa-chan."

La expresión furiosa de esa mujer no tenia precio.

"¡Pequeña mierda, te voy ha …!"

"¡Suficiente!"

Yubeluna se calló en cuanto uno de los examinadores se lo ordeno, observe satisfecho como la mujer apretaba con fuerza su báculo de pura rabia mientras yo seguía sonriendo. Ni siquiera me hacia falta usar mis capacidades empáticas para saber que estaba muy cabreada.

"¿Ambos están listos?"

Yubeluna se encorvo ligeramente en preparación mientras yo … pude mis manos en los bolsillos y la mire con una expresión indiferente.

"¡Empezad!"

Vi como Yubeluna convocó sus alas, unas alas de murciélago que todos los diablos poseían (excepto algunos pocos) y voló en el aire mientras apuntaba su báculo en mi dirección.

"¡Ahora veras maldito niñato, te voy a enseñar a respetar a tus superio...!"

"Bla bla bla, menos hablar y mas luchar baa-chan."

"¡AHHHH!"

Una luz rojo se formo en el rubí de su báculo y de pronto un circulo mágico apareció debajo de mi. Me moví de lugar rápidamente y unos segundos después, el circulo mágico explotó.

Por eso la llaman la reina bomba, la mujer usa la magia de fuego de tal manera que siempre hace que las cosas exploten.

Yubeluna me estaba mirando sorprendida, supongo que no se esperaba que esquivara su ataque.

"¿Que pasa baa-chan, es que no sabes apuntar? Quizá la edad esta afectando a tu vista."

"¡Maldito niño te voy a matar!"

No puedes, si me matas perderás el examen de inme … mejor esquivo y pienso en mi replica luego.

Círculos mágicos aparecieron por el suelo mientras la mujer enfurecida me bombardeaba desde arriba con bolas de fuego, todo eso mientras gritaba como una loca enfurecida. Por mi parte iba saltando y corriendo sin parar evitando las explosiones y el fuego sin mucha dificultad. Yubeluna era muy descuidada, iba atacando sin estrategia y a pesar de que eso la hacia impredecible también la hacia descuidada.

Al final acabe cansándome de este juego del gato y el ratón y me quede plantado en medio del ring mirando a mi oponente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Como esperaba, Yubeluna soltó un grito de rabia y varios círculos mágicos aparecieron no solo en el suelo sino también por los lados mientras me lanzaba varias bolas de fuego desde arriba. Me prepare para esquivar los ataques y justo cuando las bolas estaban a punto de golpearme y sentí que los círculos iban a explotar, salté con todas mis fuerzas hacia mi oponente. Pasando al lado de las bolas de fuego fui como un cohete directamente hacia la mujer y aprovechando el impulso la golpe con mi derecha con todas mis fuerzas en el estomago.

Yubeluma salió disparada hacia el suelo y el impacto de su caída sacudió la tierra y creo un cráter de varios metros de largo.

Desplegué mis alas de murciélago y volé de vuelta hacia el ring justo a tiempo para escuchar el veredicto del examinador.

"¡El numero 47, Naruto Uzumaki, es el ganador!"

Los otros aspirantes empezaron a comentar entre ellos.

"¡Ti-tiene que ser una broma! ¡Que fuerza!"

"Te lo dije, quizá sea joven pero es ridículamente fuerte."

"Su oponente no tuvo suerte."

No pude evitar soltar un suspiro, estos exámenes habían resultado ser bastante lamentables. Ni siquiera había tenido que usar mi chakra, mi magia o a Kurogane aunque este ultimo no habría sido una opción, estaba en los laboratorios de Beelzebub-sama. En fin, no importa, solo me queda esperar los resultados.

 **XxxXxxX**

"¡Naruto-kun!"

Reaccioné justo a tiempo para coger a Rias en pleno vuelo. Acababa de entrar en el vestíbulo del estadio poco después de que los examinadores nos despidieran y todos estaban esperándome. También vi a Lord y Lady Phenex junto a Ravel pero ni rastro del Yakitori, supongo que fue a la enfermería para ver a Yubeluna. Supongo que se me fue un poco la mano cuando la golpeé.

"Hola Rias, espero que os haya gustado el espectáculo."

"¡Si! ¡A sido impresionante! Yubeluna no tenia oportunidad, esquivaste..."

Solo sonreí mientras veía como sus ojos brillaban con emoción, en serio, era demasiado linda para su propio bien. ¡Raiser no se merece a una chica como Rias!

De pronto sentí como dos brazos envolvían mi pecho y dos objetos elásticos y agradables se presionaban en mi espalda.

"Ara Naruto-kun, esa demostración de velocidad y fuerza me ha puesto tan caliente."

¡Akeno, a nuestra edad no deberías decir esas cosas! Intente contener el rubor de mis mejillas como pude pero estar atrapado entre dos chicas bonitas me lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

Vi a Rias hacer un puchero antes de abrazar mi brazo izquierdo y tirar de él.

"¡Akeno, aléjate de Naruto-kun!"

¡Oh mierda, ya estamos! Vi a Akeno fruncir el ceño y abrazar mi brazo libre.

"Rias, no seas tacaña, compártelo."

"¡No, es mi [Reina], mi Naruto-kun!"

Rias, no seas tan posesiva, no voy a ir a ninguna parte. ¡Oh genial! Ahora podía ver como se disparaban rayos con los ojos. ¿Porque las chicas son tan raras?

"Onii-chan, buen trabajo."

"Naruto-sama, estuviste increíble."

Mire al frente y vi a Koneko con su típica cara estoica y a Ravel sonriéndome con las mejillas rosadas. Les sonreí con cariño.

"Gracias Koneko-chan, Ravel-chan."

Por alguna razón la cara de Ravel se puso aun más roja, cosa que Koneko percibió y ahora le estaba dando el mal de ojo.

"Ecchi …"

"¡¿Que?!"

¡Imouto, no digas esas cosas, Ravel no es una pervertida.

"Onii-chan es demasiado bueno para ti."

¿Que quieres decir? Genial, he vuelto a perderme.

"¡C-c-como te atreves sucia gata!"

"Pollito ecchi."

Ya estamos otra vez, no entiendo porque se odian tanto. Entiendo que Koneko es muy protectora y posesiva conmigo pero esto es demasiado. O quizá es debido a sus naturalezas opuestas, como un gato y pájaro?

No pude evitar suspirar con cansancio. Voy a tener que pedirle consejo a sempai en cuanto llegue a casa. Últimamente soy incapaz de entender la naturaleza femenina.

"Chicas comportaos, este no es momento para discutir."

Koneko y Ravel dejaron de discutir mientras Rias y Akeno rompieron el contacto visual. Nuestras atención se dirigió hacia Venelana-sama que estaba mirándonos con el ceño fruncido, cosa que nos hizo encoger un poco.

"Relájate querida, es bueno que los niños se peleen de vez en cuando."

Gracias Lord Gremory por intentar defender a las chicas pero ya debería saber que con su esposa, no hay argumento que valga.

"Quizá, pero no en un lugar publico."

Lo dicho, no hay argumento que valga, y con eso, Lord Gremory cerró la boca al ver la expresión fría de su esposa.

"Bien hecho Naruto-san."

"Gracias Lady Phenex."

La mujer era como un calco de Ravel solo que más madura y con más curvas, aparentaba tener apenas 20 años y llevaba un vestido negro sin mangas con bordados de oro.

"Tu prueba practica ha ido muy bien, has impresionado al jurado. ¿Que tal la prueba escrita?"

"Bastante bien, Lord Phenex, aunque algunas preguntas sobre magical Levi-tan y los Santan Rangers me han dejado un poco … descolocado. Menos mal que veo esos programas con Rias o no habría sabido responder."

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Rias sonreía de oreja a oreja y sacaba pecho orgullosa. Vale, esos programas me han ayudado, gracias Rias.

"En ese caso podemos asumir que aprobaras el examen. ¿Dime, ya has pensado lo que vas a hacer cuando seas un diablo de clase alta?"

Lady Phenex me estaba mirando con una sonrisa astuta junto a su marido, cosa que puso un poco nervioso. Por alguna razón, Akeno y Rias apretaron su agarre sobre mis brazos y vi a Ravel ponerse como un tomate mientras Koneko apartaba la mirada enfurruñada.

¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?

"N-no Lady Phenex, creo que es un poco temprano para eso."

"Layla, no lo atosigues."

Venelana-sama estaba mirando a Lady Phenex con los ojos entrecerrados como diciéndole de dar marcha atrás. Lady Phenex por su parte hizo un puchero pero no dijo nada más.

"Muy bien creo que va siendo hora de retirarnos."

"Tienes razón querido, Layla, Rabastam, a sido un placer y saludad a Raiser de nuestra parte."

"Por supuesto."

"Adiós Naruto-sama."

Sonreí a la rubia linda.

"Hasta la próxima Ravel."

Cuando todos nos despedimos, Lord Gremory activo un circulo de teletransporte y todos desaparecimos en un ultimo flash escarlata.

Volvimos ha aparecer en una zona llena de arboles y césped verde.

Al contrario de lo que los humanos piensan, el Inframundo no es un páramo desolado lleno de ríos de lava y azufre en el aire. Era muy similar a la tierra, había montañas, ríos, bosque y demás. La única diferencia es que no había océanos en el Inframundo, solo lagos grandes. Sin olvidar un pequeño detalle, el cielo era de color purpura y no había sol, por la noche el cielo se oscurecía y la luna salia solo que dicha luna era falsa, solo una proyección en el cielo.

"Bienvenidos todos."

Me centre en mi entorno y reconocí fácilmente a 3 personas esperándonos en medio del jardín.

Había una mujer hermosa de ojos azules, tenia el pelo plateado trenzado en cada lado de la cabeza y atado en una cola de caballo alta. Llevaba una blusa azul marino de doble cremallera con dos lineas blancas que iban de arriba a abajo sobre sus pechos, dicha blusa era de manga corta y estaba entreabierta por la parte de abajo dejando ver su estomago liso. También llevaba una falda de color gris con patrones de lineas blancas y zapatos de tacón negros. Como complementos, llevaba una bufanda azul y aretes de oro circulares, tenia un poco de pintalabios rosa como único cosmético.

Esta mujer a la que suelo llamar sempai (y Nee-chan fuera de servicio) era Grayfia Lucifuge. Al contrario que en los días de servicio donde llevaba su típico vestido de criada francesa, hoy iba vestida así porque debía ser su día libre. También, reconocí un pequeño niño pelirrojo de 3 años en sus brazos como su hijo, Millicas Gremory.

A su izquierda se encontraba una criatura muy singular que media 2 metros a 4 patas, tenia la parte trasera de un caballo, excepto por la cola de lagarto, y la parte delantera de un dragón, cabeza incluida. Todo su cuerpo estaba recubierto por escamas rojas.

Esta criatura curiosa era un Kirin y uno de los dos [Peones] que sirven a Sirchez, su nombre era Enku. Rias, Akeno y yo solemos cabalgar en su espada cuando todos tenemos tiempo libre y vamos a explorar por el bosque cercano al castillo Gremory.

Por ultimo, a la derecha de Sempai, se encontraba un hombre a finales de los 30 de cabello marrón liso que le llegaba hasta el cuello y ojos verdes. Llevaba un kimono negro debajo de un haori de color azul claro por encima y unas sandalias en los pies. Llevaba una espada en su cadera izquierda.

Este hombre era una de las personas que me entrenaron estos últimos años, Souji Okita, antiguo capitán de la 1er unidad del Shinsengumi, actualmente el único [Caballero] que forma parte de la nobleza de Sirchez.

"¡Oh Grayfia! Veo que ya esta todo listo."

"¿Listo para que?"

Las palabras de Lord Gremory me tenían confundido. Detrás de Grayfia-sempai, Enku y Souji-sensei se encontraba una mesa larga con un mantel blanco lleno de aperitivos y bebidas. Lord Gremory me miro con una sonrisa.

"Listo para celebrar tu promoción a clase media."

¡EEEEH!

"¡P-pero si solo he hecho el examen hoy, ni siquiera sé los resultados!"

"No te hacen falta. ¿Sinceramente, no vas a decirnos que cabe la posibilidad de que falles el examen?"

Por un momento, abrí mi boca pero no tarde en volver a cerrarla. Podía sonar arrogante pero era imposible que cateara, no sabia que iban a pensar sobre el informe pero las pruebas escrita y practica fueron de maravilla. Solo pude suspirar mientras asentía de acuerdo con las palabras de Lord Gremory.

Al final me deje arrastrar por las chicas hasta la mesa donde me senté con Koneko en mi regazo junto con Rias y Akeno a cada uno de mis lados. Los demás se sentaron en los demás asientos y empezaron a charlar animadamente, sobretodo Grayfia. Era raro ver a Sempai sonreír y charlar de esa forma, generalmente se la puede ver con una expresión neutra y hablando en un tono plano y respetuoso. Ella se toma muy en serio su trabajo pero creo que debería relajarse más a menudo.

"¿Ocurre algo Naruto-kun?"

Me sobresalte ligeramente cuando Sempai me hablo, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que me quede mirándola durante un buen tiempo.

Decidí sonreír para evitar una posible situación incomoda.

"No es nada Sempai, es..."

"Que te he dicho sobre llamarme así en mis días libres."

Me quede tieso y sudando mientras miraba la sonrisa demasiado dulce de Sempai. ¡Era demasiado dulce y sobretodo no cuadraba con el tono helado en el cual me había hablado!

"Pe-pero …"

"Naruto-kun … "

Mierda, ese tono de advertencia era aterrador. Mejor seguirle el juego.

"N-nee-chan."

"Lo ves, no era tan dificil."

Vale, y ahora suena como una mujer amable y amorosa de nuevo. Si alguien alguna vez me pregunta cual es la definición gráfica de bipolar, voy a señalar sin dudar a esta mujer.

Mejor cambio de tema.

"¿Por cierto, donde están Surtr-sensei, MacGregor-sensei y Beowulf-sensei?"

Surtr Segundo, una de las dos [Torres] de Sirchez, era un gigante de 2m de alto con los músculos desproporcionados y el pelo y los ojos naranjas. Cuando digo que es un gigante, no bromeo, es un gigante de verdad, un gigante de fuego de la mitología nórdica. Bueno, técnicamente es un clon del Surtr original, pero no cambiaba nada para mí ni nadie. Surtr era quien me ayudó a entrenar con mi resistencia, fuerza y con mi chakra. Al parecer nuestro poder, si bien diferente, tenia ciertas características parecidas. Surtr era capaz de crear llamas a voluntad y el flujo de su poder era muy parecido al mio solo que mi chakra tenia más potencial y variedad que sus llamas pero aun así no cambiaba el hecho de que me había ayudado a mejorar en la utilización de mi poder.

Luego estaba MacGregor Mathers, o si quieres muy quisquilloso con su nombre, Samuel Liddell MacGregor Mathers, el único [Alfil] de la nobleza de Sirchez. MacGregor-sensei me había ayudado a entrenar en mi magia y, en cierta forma, me había ayudado a desarrollar círculos mágicos para usar mi chakra. Bueno, técnicamente ya no serian círculos mágicos sino círculos de chakra pero da igual. El caso, que gracias a él y a un duro entrenamiento, era capaz de usar los diferentes elementos a mi disposición gastando una cantidad muy inferior de chakra sin perder la potencia de las técnicas. No con todas mis técnicas sino las más destructivas y costosas en chakra. Ademas, al parecer solo podía usar un tipo especifico de magia (sin contar la magia típica de los diablos como el teletrasporte entre otros). Al ser un … caso especial (#bichoraro) y no tener circuitos mágicos de base, la pieza de [Reina] con la ayuda de Ajuka Beelzebub habían usado mi conexión con Kurogane (o [Canis Lycaon]) para darme mi impulsar mi poder demoníaco. ¿Resultado? Podía usar la magia de las sombras o magia oscura. Básicamente, podía solidificar las sombras y crear proyectiles oscuros en la batalla. Aun estaba entrenando en ello pero gracias a MacGregor-sensei estaba haciendo grandes progresos.

Finalmente, estaba Beowolf-sensei, el descendiente del Beowolf original que mató al [Dragon Maligno] Grendel y el otro [Peón] de Sirchez. Era quien me enseño artes marciales y la lucha mano a mano. Era una persona muy amable y enrollada aunque un tanto nervioso.

El ultimo miembro faltante de la noble de Sirchez era Bahamut, la otra [Torre] del equipo. Solo lo había visto un par de veces y no habíamos hablado mucho … aunque era un poco difícil hablar con un pez de colores gigante, incluso si era una bestia sagrada.

A pesar de todos mis profesores, yo también seguía entrenando por mi cuenta en mis habilidades como ninja tradicionales. En mis recuerdos de mi anterior vida, iba vestido de naranja y era incapaz de ser sigiloso a pesar de que se me daba de miedo huir de los embrollos, quise cambiar eso en esta visa y me entrene con diligencia en el sigilo y otras capacidades como asesino.

"Por desgracia tenían trabajo pendiente, Souji , Enku y yo eramos los únicos con el día libre."

Ya veo, es una pena pero habrá otras ocasiones para celebrar.

"Aunque no eran los únicos que querían venir. Sirchez fue el primero en proponer una fiesta para celebrar tu promoción."

¿En serio Souji-sensei?

"Para él cualquier escusa es valida con tal de saltarse el trabajo."

Sempai parecía bastante disgustada, sé que ama a Sirchez pero esta claro que aveces la pone de los nervios con su actitud infantil. Souji-sensei decidió ignorarla y volver a hablar conmigo.

"Leviatán-sama, Beelzebub-sama y Asmodeus-sama también querían venir a felicitarte pero por desgracia también tenían trabajo pendiente."

¡Oh, es verdad! Es, en parte, gracias a ellos que obtuve una recomendación para el examen tan temprano en mi vida.

¡NO! No me lo han regalado, como dije, me lo he ganado, ellos solo me han dado la oportunidad para acelerar el proceso.

Serafall Leviatán, la antigua heredera de la cámara Sitri, una mujer que tenia más de 2 siglos de vida y que tenia el físico de una chica de secundaria con unos pechos desproporcionados comparados a su cuerpo juvenil. También era la encargada de asuntos externos de la facción y estaba obsesionada con las Mahou Shoujo (o chicas mágicas). Siempre iba vestida con un uniforme de Mahou Shouko de color rosa con una báculo a juego, su pelo negro atado en dos coletas y sus ojos purpura rebosantes de alegría infantil.

Lo sé, no tiene pinta de ser una de los lideres del Inframundo pero era ridículamente fuerte, incluso mas que Sempai y ella era conocida como la [Reina] más fuerte, es por eso que Serafall era considerada la mujer más fuerte de nuestra facción. Ella apoyo mi recomendación para los exámenes sabiendo cuales eran mis habilidades y que trabajos hice.

Luego estaba Ajuka Beelzebub, el creador de las piezas del mal y una de las personas más involucradas en el desarrollo tecnológico de nuestra facción. Era una persona tranquila y educada que no tenia mucho apego a las formalidades, era bastante parecido a Sirchez en ese ámbito. También apoyo mi recomendación, cosa por la cual le estoy muy agradecido, solo tenia un problema con él. ¡Estaba obsesionado conmigo! No dejaba escapar ninguna oportunidad para pedirle a Rias y a Sirchez que le dejaran hacerme unas pruebas. Por suerte se negaron. ¡Menos mal! No quiero estar nunca encerrado solo en la misma habitación que ese científico loco.

Por ultimo, estaba Falbium Asmodeus, un hombre que aparentaba tener 30 años, calvo de rasgos afilados que siempre iba con una armadura de color negro y con una expresión cansada y perezosa en la cara. ¡Pero que no os engañe! Este hombre era un estratega sin igual y también el líder de los ejércitos de la facción Diablo, dirigía por si solo toda la rama militar de la facción … Bueno, no solo, en realidad era un puto vago que le dejaba todo el trabajo a sus subordinados y piezas, era el tipo de persona que pensaba 'si trabajas, pierdes'.

Aun así, era la persona con quien más debía estar agradecido. Cuando se entero de mis capacidades y de mis habilidades para el engaño, el sigilo y la infiltración, me recluto de inmediato para ciertos trabajos. No voy a irme por las ramas, cazar diablos extraviados, robar informacion, infiltración, etc, etc … El caso, que eran misiones peligrosas y de gran riesgo y la razón principal por la que apoyo mi candidatura a los exámenes de clase media. Después de contarles todas las misiones que hice, los diablos de las familias que estaban en mi contra no tuvieron otro remedio que callarse y aceptar mi candidatura.

Estos 3 junto a Sirchez eran los [Yondai Maou] y las personas más poderosas de nuestra facción.

"Ya veo, supongo que no se puede evitar, después de todo son los lideres del Inframundo."

Souji parecía un poco nervioso por alguna razón y Sempai frunció el ceño otra vez.

"La razón por la que no han podido venir es porque esos nobles idiotas siguen quejándose sobre tu recomendación para los exámenes."

¡Ah! Eso lo explica todo.

"¿Nobles idiotas?"

"¿Onii-chan esta en problemas?"

Akeno y Koneko se veian preocupadas y no sabían de que hablaba Sempai aunque no me extraña, los padres de Rias así como los nobles preferían que fuera un asunto aislado.

"No, no esta en problemas, al menos no ahora. Digamos que en la escuela, Rias tiene un sin numero de pretendientes que creen que pueden tomarse libertades con ella incluso a su edad. Naruto no esta de acuerdo con eso y siempre que algún noble intenta hacerle avances a Rias, Naruto interfiere. Algunas veces la cosa a degenerado en un duelo y Naruto siempre los a ganado todos, cosa que resulta muy humillante para esos hijos nobles, sobretodo los herederos de los 72 pilares."

Era cierto, asistía a la escuela desde que llegue al Inframundo hace 4 años, generalmente es una escuela reservada para los nobles pero las piezas de los hijos nobles son una excepción a la regla aunque somos mirados con desprecio por algunos diablos de clase alta. Desde hace años, idiotas se han presentado delante de Rias, ligando con ella, dándole regalos, entre otras cosas. La cosa no seria tan grave u ofensiva, sino fuera porque algunos se cansaron al ver que sus avances no funcionaban y intentaron forzar a Rias en una situación complicada. En esos casos, siempre cojo a los infractores y les doy una paliza, sea en un duelo o no. Los padres claro esta, no están muy de acuerdo con que sus hijos sean humillados en publico por un diablo de clase baja y han intentado quejarse o pedir mi muerte. Por desgracia para esos idiotas, soy un miembro de la nobleza de Rias, lo que implica que mi deber es protegerla, cosa que he hecho y los nobles no tienen derecho a quejarse sobre ese asunto. Por no decir que, cuando le dije a Sirchez la razón por la que tuve que darles una lección, los nobles estuvieron a punto de cagarse en los pantalones.

Fue un buen día, pero desde entonces, algunos miembros de los 72 pilares así como algunas otras familias nobles me la tienen jurada y han intentado de todo para fastidiarme. Entre algunas cosas, bloquear mi recomendación para los exámenes de clase media aunque por suerte no lo consiguieron pero eso no significa que no intentarían hacerme la vida difícil. Otra razón para hacerme más fuerte, los diablos respetan la fuerza, si me hago fuerte conseguiré apoyo y podre hacer que se callen esos idiotas.

"Ara ara, que suerte Rias, parece que tienes un caballero de brillante armadura luchando por tu mano."

"¡Akeno!"

¿De que esta hablando? No soy un caballero, soy un ninja. ¿Y porque Rias esta tan roja? En serio, tengo que hablar con Sempai.

"Onii-chan es un ninja."

Exacto imouto, gracias por entenderlo.

"Hablando de ninjas, Serafall quiere a Naruto en su programa."

"¡Que!"

¿En serio Venelana-sama? ¿Porque?

"Al parecer Naruto le causo una gran impresión a su hermana pequeña, Sona."

¡Ohh! Ahora lo entiendo, Serafall es una grandisima Sis-con a la par con el propio Sirchez. Supongo que piensa que si me uno a su programa, Sona quera verlo más seguido.

Bueno, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo, seguro que me obligaría a pasearme con un traje ninja por ahí mientras me bombardea con rayos de hielo. ¡Me niego!

 **XxxXxxX**

Era casi de noche y la pequeña fiesta había acabado, me estaba dirigiendo hacia mi habitación cuando vi una maid corriendo hacia mi.

"Disculpe Naruto-sama, pero tiene visita."

¿Visita? ¿A estas horas?

Seguí a la maid por el castillo hasta que cruzamos la puerta exterior que daba a los jardines interiores, el lugar donde hicimos la fiesta y entonces reconocí inmediatamente a las personas de pie en el jardin.

Habia un adolescente de 15 años con el pelo negro y los ojos violeta, sus músculos eran visibles debajo de su camisa y pantalones negros, por encima de eso llevaba un chaleco de plata.

Junto a él se encontraba una chica de la misma edad, de ojos verdes y cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo. Iba vestida con una falda larga de color purpura junto a una camisa del mismo color que dejaba a la vista sus hombros. Tambien llevaba un báculo en sus manos

Sonreí de oreja a oreja antes de cargar a toda velocidad y levante mi puño en alto antes de intentar golpearle la cabeza del chico.

Paró mi golpe con su mano izquierda y me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¿Es así como saludas a tus huéspedes?"

"No, solo a ti."

"Jajaja, bueno, supongo que debería sentirme honrado mi rival."

Baje mi puño y le di un abrazo a mi mejor amigo antes de mirar a la rubia.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo Kuisha."

"Lo mismo digo Naruto."

Estas dos personas sonriéndome eran Sairaorg Bael, heredero de la cámara Bael y su [Reina] Kuisha Abbadon. Sairaorg era el primo de Rias y nos conocimos hace unos años mientras entrenaba, nos caímos bien en el acto. Sobretodo después de la pelea, acabamos empatando y desde entonces hemos sido rivales y amigos.

"¿A que debo esta visita?"

"Tu que crees, me he enterado de tu examen, al parecer le has dado una paliza a la [Reina] de Raiser Phenex.

¡Mierda! Las noticias vuelan.

"Yo no diría tanto, solo le he dado un golpe."

"Cierto, supongo que derrota humillante seria un termino más exacto."

Suspiré derrotado.

"Vale, vale, lo más seguro es que apruebe. ¿Cambiando de tema, como esta tu madre?"

Me arrepentí de haber hecho esa pregunta en el acto, Sairaorg frunció el ceño de golpe y vi como apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

"Ella … esta empeorando, los médicos no saben que le pasa."

"Lo siento,Sai, si hay algo que pueda hacer …"

Palabras vanas, pero no sabia que más decir para ayudar.

"No puedo hacer nada por la salud de mi madre, pero si puedo seguir entrenando para hacerla orgullosa."

Para cualquier otra persona, las palabras de Sairaorg habrían sido extrañas pero yo conocía su situación familiar. Se suponía que Sairaorg iba a ser el próximo líder la cámara Bael por ser el primogénito, pero por desgracia había un problema, que no había heredado el [Poder de la Destrucción]. Por esa razón fue repudiado y despreciado por Lord Bael y tuvo que irse a vivir junto a su madre en la parte más lejana del territorio Bael, algo muy estresante y difícil para su madre sobretodo porque tuvo que cuidar de él sin la ayuda de nadie. Venelana-sama intento ayudarles pero Lord Bael lo impidió alegando que los Gremory no tenían porque meterse en los asuntos de los Bael, incluso si estaban emparentados. A pesar de que el potencial mágico de Sairaorg era inferior al más bajo de los diablos de clase baja, su madre siempre le apoyo, diciéndole que si era débil, que entrenara, cosa que Sairaorg a hecho sin descanso no solo por el sino también para que su madre estuviera orgullosa de él.

"¿Cuando vas a enfrentarte a tu hermano?"

Sairaorg quería recuperar su titulo como heredero y para eso tenia que derrotar en combate a su hermanastro Magdaran, el actual heredero de los Bael.

"Dentro de 2 años."

"¡2 años! Pero entonces tendrá 12. ¿Tu padre no podría argumentar que es muy pronto o injusto para él?"

"Después de tu exhibición de hoy y con el hecho de que tiene el [Poder de la Destrucción] y yo no, padre no se atreverá a decir nada."

Solo pude reírme, compararme a mi, un diablo de clase baja capaz de derrotar a varios herederos de clase alta, con el caso de su hermano y usar el orgullo y la arrogancia de Lord Bael en su contra. Una ostia en toda la cara.

"¿Y después?"

"Después voy a luchar con uñas y dientes mi camino a la cima, obtendré apoyo político y participaré en los [Ranting Game], no solo para ser fuerte, sino para cumplir mi sueño. Voy a ser Maou aunque sea lo ultimo que haga."

Por eso mismo me encantaba este hombre, ambos teníamos algo en común, nuestros sueños imposibles. De la misma forma que cualquiera podría pensar que es imposible derrotar al Gran Red, cualquier diablo diría que Sairaorg no puede convertirse en Maou sin casi poder demoníaco o las artes mágicas.

Ambos queremos demostrar que todos equivocaban.

Ambos queremos luchar por nuestros sueños.

Ambos no vamos a rendirnos pase lo que pase.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capitulo 5 : Posible recluta.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Me desperté poco a poco mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados y lo primero que pensé es que estaba en el cielo … bueno no literalmente pero creo que es lo más cerca que un Diablo como yo puede estar de él. No me malinterpretéis, lo que intento decir es que no quería moverme de aquí.

Podía sentir las suaves sabanas y el cómodo colchón bajo mi espalda, el calor debajo de la manta que me cubría y abrigaba, pero sobretodo, lo que más podía apreciar y disfrutar eran los dos cuerpos entrelazados en mis brazos y piernas.

Eran 2 chicas, una a cada lado, con sus brazos y piernas envueltas en las mías. Podía sentir sus pieles suave apretadas con fuerza sobre mi cuerpo, negándose a soltarme. No es como si tuviera un problema con eso, podía salir de ahí con mi fuerza superior o con alguna de mis técnicas pero no quería ni moverme.

Por desgracia, por mucho que me gustaran mis mañanas, despertando al lado de las dos mujeres que he llegado a amar en los últimos años, tenia obligaciones matutinas y no podía quedarme demasiado tiempo. Abrí los ojos lentamente y levante ligeramente mi cabeza.

Mi habitación se podría considerar todo menos simple, era una sala cuadrada de color rojo con una cama de matrimonio enrome, suficiente para abarcar como mínimo a 8 personas. Frente a mi cama estaba la puerta que daba a los pasillos, a la izquierda había otra donde se encontraba el baño y a la izquierda había unas puertas dobles que daba al armario. Si, tenia una sala secundaria que era exclusivamente un armario, ya llegaremos a eso. En mi habitación se podía observar algunas estanterías repletas de libros, mangas y animes. También había un sofá y delante de este, un enorme televisor de pantalla plana con una consola cerca con varios juegos apilados sobre esta.

Primero voy a decir ante todo que yo no he tenido nada que ver con la decoración, ni siquiera en el diseño de la casa. Rias se encargo de todo en mi lugar, incluida 'nuestra' habitación.

Si, la cosa era que Rias, Akeno y yo compartíamos cuarto, yo no tuve ni voz ni voto en esto aunque tampoco es que me queje. Como dije antes, me encanta despertarme cada mañana con las dos chicas que amo.

Mire hacia abajo y sonreí al ver a las chicas. Rias estaba a mi derecha mientras que Akeno estaba a mi izquierda, ambas con una sonrisa feliz en sus hermosos rostros.

Por desgracia cometí el error de mirar un poco más abajo y me sonroje un poco. Ambas habían crecido muy bien estos últimos años, ambas tenían un cuerpo que pondría verde de envidia a la más hermosa modelo del mundo. Con mis brazos atrapados entre sus pechos y mis manos en sus labios inferiores, fue terriblemente consciente de la situación en la que me encontraba. Entre dos bellezas que estaban completamente desnudas y con mini-Naru luchando por escaparse de mis calzoncillos.

Cada mañana era lo mismo, intente convencerlas de que durmieran al menos con algo de ropa pero se negaron en rotundo, lo que era peor, solo me dejaban dormir con mis calzoncillos. Por lo que cada mañana tenia que luchar contra mis impulsos hormonales por el bien de todos.

¿Suena raro? Os lo contare luego.

Dicho esto mire alrededor en busca de un cojín en el suelo, y lo encontré cerca del sofá. Me concentre en él y centre mi chakra para ejecutar mi técnica. De pronto, desaparecí, substituido por el cojín y yo me encontraba en el lugar donde el objeto antes se encontraba.

Volví a mirar a mis chicas y me reí en silencio mientras las veía removerse contrariadas buscando su peluche de tamaño humano para darles calor. O sea, yo.

Mire la ventana, actualmente tapada por cortinas rojas y vi que no había mucha luz aun. Contento de ver que tenia aun bastante tiempo antes de tener que ir a la escuela, me puse un chándal y salí de la habitación en silencio.

Una vez en el pasillo vi las escaleras y descendí 1 piso hasta llegar a la planta baja. Frente a mi se encontraba un pasillo que llevaba a la entrada de la casa, a mi izquierda un poco más adelante se podía ver la entrada a la cocina y justo en frente de esta, estaba la entrada al comedor/salón.

Seguí recto hacia la salida y abrí la puerta. Frente a mi se encontraba un pequeño camino de piedra de 5 metros de largo que llevaba a una puerta de metal sostenida en ambos lados por los muros que rodeaban mi propiedad. A izquierda y derecha del camino el suelo estaba recubierto por el césped verde y todo e suelo alrededor de la casa estaba recubierto de él.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la derecha pero antes no pude evitar darme la vuelta y admirar mi casa.

Era una residencia típica japonesa moderna, paredes blancas y tejado con tejas de color negro. La única diferencia es que mi casa no tenia 1 piso o 2, tenia 6 pisos, eso sin contar los otros 3 pisos subterráneos.

La disposición de la casa era la siguiente:

-en la planta baja se encontraba el salón, comedor y la cocina ademas de algunas habitaciones de estilo japones.

-en el primer piso se encontraba mi habitación que compartía con Rias y Akeno aunque las dos también tenían habitaciones propias al lado de la mía, era solo que querían dormir conmigo. ¡No me quejo!

-en el segundo piso había 3 habitaciones más, ademas de un baño y un estudio. El tercer piso era más o menos lo mismo, solo que tenia más habitaciones. De entre todas esas habitaciones, solo una estaba ocupada, aunque ya lo veréis después.

-el cuarto y el quinto piso también eran habitaciones libres, aunque actualmente los estaba usando como almacenes y salas de reuniones cuando algún alto cargo viene de visita.

Por ultimo estaban los pisos subterráneos.

-el primer piso era una sala de cine.

-el segundo piso era una piscina cubierta.

-el tercero era una biblioteca.

Resumiendo, tenia una mansión enorme solo para mi y mis chicas que tenia incluso más espacio que mi antiguo orfanato. No pude evitar sonreír feliz al pensar en ello, conocer a Rias fue el mayor cambio de mi vida, pero también el mejor.

Ya no estaba solo, tenia amigos, hermanos y dos mujeres a las que amaba con todo mi corazón. Sin olvidar mi rival.

Solo de pensar en Sairaorg hacia que me hirviera la sangre de emoción. ¡Manos a la obra, tengo que entrenar. Me dirigí a paso ligero al dojo que estaba situado a la derecha de la casa. Al contrario que la casa, el dojo era una construcción más tradicional. Si la casa estaba hecha de cemento, el dojo era pura madera a excepción de las tejas negras del tejado, parecía una edificio tradicional para los samuráis de la era Sengoku.

De nuevo, culpo al lado otaku de Rias y su obsesión por la cultura japonesa aunque tampoco es que importara mucho, las paredes y toda la estructura había sido reforzada con magia de diablo para que pudiera aguantar un gran daño.

Mas que nada, porque era un obsesivo del entrenamiento, no es que me avergüence de ello, pero he de admitir que si no fuera por la durabilidad del dojo y la magia, habría destruido mas de cien veces a estas alturas.

Cuando entre, vi el suelo de madera pulida de que abarcaba todo el edificio, varias shinai colgados por las paredes así como pesas y algún que otro saco de boxeo. Este edificio había sido construido exclusivamente para el entrenamiento físico, en lo que concernía a mi entrenamiento con chakra y magia he de admitir que le debo una bien grande a la constructora de esta casa.

Los responsables de la construcción eran una empresa patrocinada por Beelzebub-sama y como el Maou, eran unos grandes aficionados en lo que concierne al misterio y a las sorpresas por lo que tenían la tendencia de crear habitaciones ocultas en las casas que construían. Resulta que justo debajo del dojo se encontraba una sala aislada muy similar a una cueva con paredes blindadas. Dicha habitación se accedía pulsando una tabla concreta del suelo repetidas veces y siempre iba a esa sala para practicar mi magia y mi manipulación de chakra.

Me dirigí hacia los soportes en un muro y cogí varias pesas preparándome para empezar mi entrenamiento matutino. Calcule que tenia más o menos una hora antes de que tuviera que empezar a prepararme para la escuela. ¡No había tiempo que perder!

 **XxxXxxX**

Cuando acabe con mis ejercicios me tome una larga ducha en mi habitación y me vestí con el uniforme de la escuela, unos pantalones de color negro junto con una chaqueta a juego y debajo una camisa de manga larga blanca. Técnicamente tendría que llevar un lazo en el cuello pero nunca me han gustado por lo que nunca me lo ponía, en su lugar dejaba la camisa entre abierta mostrando ligeramente mi pecho. Cuando estuve listo volví a bajar por las escaleras y entre en el salón.

Alrededor de una larga mesa de madera negra y cristal, estaban ya sentadas Rias y Akeno, ambas vestidas con la versión femenina del uniforme de la escuela, una camisa blanca de manga larga con una falda negra y una chaqueta de color negro, solo que dicha chaqueta era tan pequeña que solo cubría sus hombros y su cintura, enmarcando sus grandes pechos.

Rias estaba sentada en la cabeza de la mesa, con Akeno a su izquierda y el cuarto habitante de la casa, mi hermanita adoptiva, Koneko Toujou. Koneko no había cambiado mucho, había crecido solo ligeramente y llevaba el uniforme femenino de la escuela solo que sin la chaqueta por encima.

Parecía que habían decidido esperarme para desayunar. Maou, cuanto las quiero a todas!

"Buenos días."

Todas me sonrieron al verme.

"Buenos días Naruto-kun."

"Buenos días Naru-kun."

"Buenos días Onii-chan."

Pase por la derecha de la mesa y le di un beso en la mejilla a Akeno, luego seguí con Rias y acabe con un beso en la cabeza a mi pequeña Imouto. Akeno y Rias se sonrojaron un poco mientras sonreían felices. Koneko salio de su asiento y yo me senté en su lugar, Koneko se sentó entonces encima de mi regazo.

Ni Rias ni Akeno dijeron nada, era una ocurrencia habitual, las dos podían tenerme en su cama, pero mi regazo había sido declarado territorio de mi hermanita. A parte, también estaba el hecho de que Koneko se había mudado conmigo más para vigilar y mantener a las dos chicas lo más lejos posible de mi.

Imouto, te quiero, pero aveces exageras demasiado.

Aunque tampoco tiene que preocuparse de que hagamos algo indebido, ni siquiera nos habíamos besado, ni una sola vez. Si, lo sé, parece muy raro teniendo en cuenta que dormimos juntos.

Veras, Rias a estas alturas sigue comprometida con Raiser Phenex (#Yakitori) y había una clausula en su contrato de matrimonio que indicaba que la novia tenia que llegar virgen al matrimonio.

¿Pensáis que me importa? Para nada, tengo más que claro que voy a romper este puto compromiso a la primera oportunidad que se me presente. Por desgracia, si Rias rompe esa clausula, se le vendría encima un sin numero de problemas que prefiero evitar. Ademas tenia también mis propias razones para no besarla.

Yo amo Rias, la amo con todo mi corazón y en este momento ella 'pertenece' a otro hombre. Siento que si le dijera mis sentimientos o le mostrara un gesto de afecto típico de una pareja, nuestra relación seria manchada. Quiero que Rias tenga sus primeras experiencias conmigo sin tener que preocuparse por las consecuencias que pueden implicar nuestras acciones. Por ello, decidí esperar a que el contrato se rompiera para hacer las cosas bien.

A Rias le pareció una tontería pero decidió respetar mis deseos … o al menos eso pensé en un principio. A la noche misma que tuvimos nuestra conversación, se coló en mi cuarto y desde entonces a empezado a dormir conmigo, desnuda, y obligándome a dormir en calzoncillos.

Esa diablesa quería que perdiera el control, llevo los últimos 3 años aguantando como un campeón pero cada día se me pone más y más difícil, sobretodo porque cada vez esta más bella y a mi me cuesta más mantener mis impulsos en jaque.

Luego estaba Akeno, si bien no sujeta a un compromiso forzado, era la mejor amiga de Rias. No estoy seguro porque no participe en esta conversación pero creo que a decidido esperar a que Rias rompiera el contrato de matrimonio antes de intentar nada conmigo. Creo que estaban de acuerdo en compartir, bastante sorprendente teniendo en cuenta lo posesiva que es Rias, pero yo no me quejo. Aun así, creo que también a estado de acuerdo en tentarme para que pierda el control.

Maldita sea, es maravilloso y muy jodido ser yo.

"¿Onii-chan, ocurre algo?"

Mire hacia abajo sorprendido, estaba tan metido en mi mente que he perdido la noción del tiempo.

"Tranquila imouto, no es nada."

Ni de coña le digo a Koneko que estaba pensando en lo crueles que eran esas dos intentando seducirme. Koneko odiaba a los pervertidos, pero odiaba incluso más a las mujeres que intentaban acercarse a mi. Rias y Akeno eran un excepción y aun así porque se conocían y según ella, sus sentimientos eran genuinos. Pero eso podía cambiar rápidamente si abría la boca …

"No crees que deberías relajarte un poco con tu entrenamiento Naru-kun, realmente te echamos de menos en la cama por las mañanas."

Sonreí con cariño al ver a Akeno hacer un puchero. Era una cara que muy pocas personas habían llegado a ver. En la escuela, Akeno era la perfecta y madura Yamato Nadeshiko, pero en casa, a solas con nosotros, conmigo, dejaba ver su personalidad más infantil, más propia de su edad.

"Lo siento pero no, si aflojo aunque sea un poco, Sai va a tomar la delantera."

"Pff, en serio, no acabo de entender de donde habéis sacado tu y mi primo esa rivalidad."

Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia ante las palabras de Rias.

"Ambos tenemos grandes sueños y somos muy competitivos. El que nos guste pelear contra oponentes fuertes también ayuda a que nos entendamos mejor."

Mi rivalidad con Sairaorg Bael data ya de muchos años, siempre hemos peleado y competido para ver quien de los dos era el más fuerte. Ambos tenemos una buena racha de victorias, cada uno a su nombre aunque hasta ahora, nuestra fuerza siempre a sido bastante igualada por lo que podemos considerar que estamos empatados.

Bueno no es del todo cierto, no he mostrado todos mis trucos, después de todo, soy un ninja, y siempre es bueno tener alguna carta bajo la manga pero estoy casi seguro que Sairaorg tampoco a usado todas sus bazas en nuestras peleas.

"Aun así tomatelo con calma, ni siquiera nosotras te hemos visto luchar con todo y ya de por si eres uno de los diablos más poderosos de nuestra generación."

"Onii-chan es el más fuerte."

Me reí un poco ante las palabras de Rias y Koneko.

"Ya he estado de acuerdo para aplazar un poco mis entrenamientos los fines de semana. No voy a ceder más."

Rias y Akeno hicieron un puchero molestas pero las ignoré. La verdad es que no solo me entrenaba continuamente para seguir el ritmo de Sairaorg, también lo hacia para asegurarme de ganar cuando llegara el momento. Si el contrato de matrimonio de Rias y Raiser llegara a decidirse mediante un [Ranting Game], iba a asegurarme de destrozar a ese yakitori.

Seguí ignorando a las 2 chicas enfurruñadas con una sonrisa en mis labios pero mi expresión cambio a una de curiosidad cuando vi a Rias sonreír inocentemente.

"Es verdad, creo que he encontrado a un posible candidato para nuestro grupo."

Me sorprendí bastante, actualmente no había nadie notable en la escuela que me hubiese llamado la atención.

"¿Quien?"

Rias sonrió burlonamente.

"Ya lo veras."

Esto no me gusta, cuando esta chica tiene esa sonrisa es que una broma esta en marcha, pero no se si voy a ser un espectador o la victima. Por otra parte quizá solo fuera una mentira para fastidiarme.

Solo pude suspirar mientras acababa rápidamente mi almuerzo resignado.

"¿Vamos directamente o nos tomamos nuestro tiempo?"

"Vamos caminando, Yuuto debe estar esperándonos de camino."

Asentí a las palabras de Rias y me fui a mi habitación a por mis cosas junto con las demás. 10 minutos después estábamos paseando de camino a la escuela bajo el cielo azul con el el sol apenas saliendo en el horizonte.

¡Si! El cielo azul, no purpura. Veras, hace 3 años, Rias quiso venir a estudiar al mundo humano porque quería alejarse de toda la atención de la alta sociedad. Siendo la hermana del Maou y la heredera Gremory había muchas expectativas puestas en ella. Yo intenté apoyarla y aligerar su carga pero había poco que pudiera hacer, todos los nobles la veían por lo que era, no por quien era, algo que odiaba profundamente. Fue una de las razones por las que decidió llevarnos con ella a Japón, de vuelta en mi antigua ciudad, Kuoh … la otra era porque como dije, era una Otaku obsesionada con la cultura japonesa.

Los 4 estábamos inscritos en la academia Kuoh, una antigua escuela femenina que se había vuelto mixta ara unos 3 años.

¿Coincidencia? Ojala lo fuera, la verdad es que la escuela se volvió mixta por una razón muy sencilla.

Yo.

Rias quería que estuviéramos juntos en la escuela por lo que uso la influencia de la cámara Gremory para cambiar la escuela para chicas a una escuela mixta. Realmente me sentí muy apreciado en cuanto me enterré aunque no cambia el hecho de que es aterrador la influencia que tiene la familia de Rias.

Seguimos caminando durante unos minutos hasta que vimos a un chico de pelo rubio liso y ojos azules esperando cerca de un cruce. Iba vestido con el típico uniforme de la academia con lazo y todo dándole un aspecto bastante refinado.

"Hey Yuuto."

"Buenos días Yuuto."

"Buenos días, Buchou, Aniki."

Yo sonreí con facilidad pero Rias miro mal al pobre rubio.

"¿Moo, porque llamas a Naruto Aniki pero no puedes llamarme Onee-chan?"

Ya estamos otra vez.

"Pe-pero usted es mi [Rey], no seria correcto."

Rias siguió mirando intensamente a Yuuto unos segundos antes de soltar un resoplido y seguir en dirección a la academia. Vi al pobre chico sudar nervioso pero no hice nada, esta conversación ya era vieja de hace mucho.

Yuuto Kiba, el [Caballero] del grupo Gremory, se unió a la nobleza de Rias a finales del 1er año de escuela. Yuuto tuvo un pasado difícil, parecía ser la norma en nuestro grupo, a pesar de que no soy quien para hablar, a pesar de que he tenido una infancia un tanto solitaria todo fue mejor cuando conocí a Rias. De entre todos los presentes soy el que lo ha tenido 'mas fácil'.

Aun así he conseguido hacer progresos con todos y les he ayudado a seguir adelante a pesar de su duro pasado… bueno, casi todos. También estaba el [Alfil] del grupo pero actualmente estaba indispuesto y era el único con quien no conseguí avanzar para nada. Algo muy frustrante si me lo preguntáis.

Seguimos todos nuestro camino hasta que podíamos ver el portón de entrada a la academia y nos preparamos todos mentalmente para lo que sabíamos que vendría. En el momento en el que pusimos un paso en la academia, todos los estudiantes a nuestro alrededor se volvieron locos.

"¡Kyah es Rias-Onee-sama!"

"¡Akeno-Onee-sama, estas impresionante hoy!"

"Kiba-san es tan guapo."

"Koneko-chan es tan linda."

Esos eran los típicos comentarios y gritos de las mujeres.

Los hombres por otro lado …

"¡Dios que bellezón!

"¡Akeno-sama!"

"¡Kiba bastardo muérete!"

"¡Koneko-chan, nuestra mascota linda!"

Tuve que suprimir el gruñido animal que estaba amenazando por salir de mi boca. Menos mal que la solo había un 10% de hombres entre los estudiantes de la escuela o puede que hubiera matado a alguien hace mucho. Me sacaba de quicio que todos esos babosos estuvieran mirando a mis chicas como si fueran trozos de carne.

Si, mis chicas. A pesar de que no estuviéramos saliendo oficialmente yo las consideraba como mis parejas. ¿Porque no debería? Yo no soportaba ver a ningún chico cerca de ellas y lo mismo les pasaba cuando alguna chica se me acercaba. Solo nos faltaba dar el paso, cosa que haríamos en cuanto el pajarraco estuviera fuera del camino.

Por ultimo, también estaban los comentarios acerca de mi.

"Mira, es Naruto-sama."

"Da un poco de miedo, pero esta tan bueno."

"Tan imponente."

"Mierda, es Uzumaki."

"Con ese bastardo cerca no hay quien se acerque a esas chicas."

"¡Joder! ¡Me esta mirando!"

Suspiré con cansancio. Seguía teniendo el mismo problema que hace años en mi infancia, la gente se sentía intimidada en mi presencia. Aunque al menos ahora sabia el porque.

Las características especiales de mi [Longinus] hacían que tuviera rasgos muy similares a Kurogane. Es decir, comportamiento más animal y sobretodo, mi presencia se sentía más salvaje. Según lo que Beelzebub-sama había podido averiguar, el exceso de poder y mi aura daban la impresión de un lobo alpha. Un lobo alpha jodidamente fuerte. Por suerte, los seres sobrenaturales tenían cierta resistencia ante eso, amenos que soltara voluntariamente mi aura a toda potencia.

Debido a eso tuve algunos problemas durante el primer año, al ser de raza asiática y rubio sumado con mis peculiaridades y físico, todos en la escuela habían asumido que era una especie de delincuente cachas que se teñía el pelo. Muchas personas habían intentado alejar a Rias y Akeno de mi pensando que estaba abusando de ellas o forzándolas. Cuando ambas se negaron, los pocos chicos que había entonces intentaron darme una paliza.

No voy a comentar el numero de idiotas que acabaron en la enfermería.

Debido a ese incidente fui aislado aun más por mis compañeros de clase, por suerte tenia a Rias y Akeno en la escuela por lo que no me importaba mucho lo que los humanos pensaran. Aun así, me molesto mucho el nombre que me dieron, la Bestia de Kuoh.

Solo fue hacia final de año que la cosa mejoró, algunos miembros del club femenino de kendo fueron acosados por un grupo de delincuentes y las chicas estuvieron a punto de ser violadas. Esas chicas tuvieron suerte de que pasaba cerca ese día, les patee el culo a los idiotas y salve a las chicas, no hay mucho más que contar.

Excepto que al día siguiente, la noticia del incidente se había esparcido como un reguero de pólvora y de pronto la gente era mucho más amable conmigo, aunque solo las chicas y los profesores, los chicos seguían odiándome a muerte.

En resumen, desde ese día hasta hoy he pasado de ser conocido como 'La Bestia' a ser conocido como 'el Príncipe Oscuro'.

¿Exactamente que tengo yo de oscuro? ¿Y a que coño viene lo de príncipe? Yo sé que llaman a Yuuto de la misma forma porque actúa como un caballero refinado y todo eso pero yo no soy alguien muy formal o refinado a menos que la situación lo requiera … BAH! Da igual, no quiero comerme el coco con estas tonterías.

Cada mañana era siempre igual, en cuando entrabamos en la academia enseguida atraíamos la atención de todo el mundo. Eramos un grupo bastante singular y no lo digo porque todos fuéramos demonios.

Primero estaba Koneko, una chica de 15 años que media 138 cm de pelo blanco y ojos dorados, la definición gráfica de una loli.

Luego estaba Yuuto, un chico rubio de ojos azules que media 173 cm con una sonrisa amable y un comportamiento ejemplar, un príncipe para todas las chicas de la escuela.

Seguido de Akeno, una impresionante Yamato Nadeshiko de pelo negro y ojos violeta de 168 cm con el mayor par de pechos de toda la escuela.

Sin olvidar claro esta a Rias, una pelirroja de ojos azules de 172cm con un cuerpo digno de una diosa, una de las 2 grandes Onee-sama de Kuoh junto a Akeno y también la Buchou del club de Ocultismo.

Por ultimo, estaba yo, el mastodonte de 185cm con unas pintas de delincuente y con los músculos resaltados por debajo de mi ropa, el tipo que no querías cruzar temiéndote una paliza, el Guardián de Kuoh (para las chicas), el Perro Guardián (para los chicos) y el Fuku-Buchou del club de Ocultismo.

Si, era imposible no vernos venir.

En fin, mejor a ir a clase antes de que Sona nos cruja por llegar tarde.

 **XxxXxxX**

El día pasó con bastante rapidez a pesar de que las clases en su mayoría eran realmente aburridas. Rias, Akeno y yo estábamos en este momento en la sede del club de ocultismo situado en el antiguo edificio de la escuela.

Estábamos en una habitación bastante grande, de estilo gótico con 2 sofás y 2 sillones alrededor de una mesa de café cuadrada, algunos muebles como estanterías y comidas estaban repartidas por los lados de la sala y al fondo del todo estaba una mesa con una silla elegante. La cosa que mas destacaba en la sala era la ducha con cortinas situada en una esquina.

Akeno estaba preparando té mientras que Rias estaba sentada en uno de los sofás mirando un tablero de ajedrez con varias piezas dispuestas. Ambas chicas habían estado jugando una partida con Yuuto sentado no muy lejos mirando en juego, por mi parte, estaba sentado en el despacho ordenando unos documentos para Rias. Ser un [Rey] conllevaba mucho trabajo y no me importaba aligerar la carga de Rias, sobretodo porque luego tendría que mirar y encargarse unos documentos para la cámara Gremory.

Podría usar mis clones y acabar rápidamente con el problema pero la verdad es que para entonces ya no tendría nada que hacer. Aun quedaban unas horas para que empezáramos ha hacer nuestros contratos y quería mantenerme ocupado.

"Jaque Mate."

Levante la vista de los papeles un momento para ver el resultado, parecía que Rias había ganado otra vez.

"Ara, parece que he vuelto a perder."

Rias se levanto y se fue hacia una ventana mientras yo seguía con mi trabajo.

Espera un momento.

Había algo que faltaba. Mire por la habitación y por fin me dir cuenta del problema.

"¿Donde esta Koneko?

Rias me miro con una sonrisa.

"La he mandado para hacer un encargo."

Curioso, cerré mis ojos y me centre en mis capacidades de detección, reuní la energía natural a mi alrededor y la absorbí amplificando mis facultades.

Podía sentir la presencia de varios alumnos en toda la academia y incluso en un buen trozo de la ciudad. Buscando durante varios minutos por fin encontré la firma del chakra de Koneko, se estaba dirigiendo hacia aquí pero también sentí como alguien se acercaba hacia el edificio.

Abrí los ojos y me levante antes de ir hacia Rias y colocarme a su lado. La pelirroja me miro curiosa.

"¿Naruto-kun?"

"Koneko, se esta acercando."

Rias se sorprendió y miro por la ventana.

No tardamos mucho en ver a alguien, ambos lo reconocimos enseguida. Era un chico de pelo marrón atado en una cola de caballo baja, físico delgado y llevaba el uniforme de Kuoh solo que sin el lazo y con una camiseta roja debajo de la camisa blanca. Era alguien muy conocido, y no en el buen sentido.

Hyodo Issei, el líder del Trio-pervertido y el chico más odiado de toda la academia.

Parecía cansado como si hubiera estado corriendo un maratón (o huyendo de alguna chica lo mas probable).

Ambos observamos como el chico se recuperaba poco a poco apoyándose en un árbol, pero en mi caso también pude entrever una pequeña mata de pelo blanco entre los arboles que se le perdió a Rias. Podia casi oir como los engranajes en mi cabeza empezaban a girar furiosamente mientras recordaba la conversación que tuve con Rias esta mañana.

Gire mi cabeza poco a poco y mire casi sin poder creérmelo a la chica situada a mi lado.

"Rias..."

"¿Si Naruto-kun?"

"¿En serio?"

"¿En serio que?"

"El pervertido, en nuestro grupo."

Rias me miro sonriendo.

"¿Como lo has sabido?"

"Koneko, en los arboles."

Para enfatizar mis palabras señale con el dedo a mi Imouto que estaba en estos momentos vigilando al pervertido con una cara plana.

"Bueno, solo lo estoy considerando, he podido sentir un [Sacred Gear] en el chico."

Suspiré, no es que tuviera nada contra el chico … bueno, no me molesta que sea un pervertido, por lo que sé Jiraya el Sannin fue el mayor pervertido de la historia universal pero en el fondo fue un gran hombre y una increíble persona. Lo que me molesta es que mire con ojos pervertidos a Rias, Akeno y Koneko, eso si que me molesta.

"¿Su [Sacred Gear] vale la pena?"

Rias se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé."

"…"

No pude contener el suspiro exasperado que salio de entre mis labios Vale, osea que esta considerando como candidato al mayor pervertido de la academia sin tener en cuenta su potencial. Creo que ya veo cual es el problemas.

"¿Es por los documentos que te mostré hace unos momentos?"

Vi a Rias tensarse y hacer una mueca antes de mirar de nuevo por la ventana. Volví mi mirada de nuevo y vi que Hyodo se había ido.

"¿Cuanto hace que los has estado recibiendo?"

Rias se quedo en silencio unos segundos antes de mirarme de reojo con una expresión triste.

"Varios meses … siempre estaba atenta a cada envió para que no te dieras cuenta."

Suspiré de nuevo antes de cogerle la mano y girarla de cara a mi.

"¿Porque no me lo dijiste?"

Rias bajo la cabeza.

"Porque no quería que te enfadaras, sé muy bien lo mucho que te enfurece mi situación."

Pues claro que me enfurece, el puto Yakitori a estado intentando acelerar el contrato de compromiso y tener la boda incluso antes de que acabara el instituto. Pero también era algo conveniente para nosotros.

"¿Porque no propusiste un [Ranting Game], si ganábamos podrías haberte librado del contrato antes de lo previsto?"

Sentí como Rias me estrechaba la mano con fuerza.

"Porque … tenia miedo … si llegáramos a perder …"

No deje que continuara, simplemente la abracé con fuerza y sentí como Rias se acurrucaba entre mis brazos con la cabeza sobre mi pecho. Me daba igual que Akeno y Yuuto nos estuvieran mirando.

Nos quedamos así durante un buen rato mientras yo acariciaba su espalda.

"Preferiste esperar y reclutar a mas gente antes de intentarlo."

Rias asintió con la cabeza. No me sentía ofendido por el hecho de que pensara que podría perder, podía entenderlo, literalmente su futuro iba a decidirse en un solo partido y la derrota no era una opción. Era mejor ser precavido y obtener el máximo potencial de combate y un poderoso usuario [Sacred Gear] podría hacer una diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota.

Me separe ligeramente, manteniendola aun en mis brazos y levante su mentón con mis mi mano derecha.

"Te prometí que te liberaría de ese compromiso y yo nunca rompo una promesa. Ademas, no voy a dejar la mujer que amo en manos de un mujeriego de mierda."

Vi como poco a poco la expresión de Rias se suavizaba y empezó a sonreír y luego volvió a abrazarme con fuerza.

"Gracias Naruto-kun."

 **XxxXxxX**

Parece que ha llegado el momento culminante. O eso pensé en mi mente. Casi no podía creerme la suerte que hemos tenido.

El mismo día que tuve esa conversación con Rias, 2 horas más tarde Koneko volvió informándonos que un ángel caído había entrado en contacto con Hyodo disfrazada de estudiante. La chica llamada Amano Yuma había invitado al chico a salir y tenían planeado salir en una cita el sábado.

El hecho de que un ángel caído se hubiera infiltrado en territorio Diablo de una manera tan flagrante y que se hubiera interesado específicamente en Hyodo disparo las alarmas inmediatamente en nuestras cabezas. Solo había dos posibilidades, o bien la tal Yuma quería reclutarlo en su facción o bien la mas probable, quería matarlo.

Rias en un primer momento quería dejarlo morir para luego reencarnarlo en un Diablo, de esa forma estaría en deuda con nosotros. Yo me opuse a la idea, si realmente iba a unirse al grupo, no podríamos ocultar para siempre el hecho de que literalmente lo dejamos morir para unirse a nuestra facción. Yo quise rescatarlo pero Rias se opuso en un primer momento alegando que si interveníamos podríamos causar una guerra.

En mi opinión, en el momento en el que entraron en nuestro territorio fue el momento en el que nos declararon la guerra pero no exprese mi opinión en voz alta. Aun así la principal preocupación era que alguien lograra descubrir nuestra intervención por lo que llegue a un plan.

Me pase la mayor parte de mi sábado siguiendo a la pareja mientras iban en su cita, use mi habilidad en senjutsu para camuflar mi presencia para no ser detectado y me mantuve oculto entre la multitud o siguiéndolos desde los tejados.

Ahora eran las 21h00 y la pareja había llegado a un parque, estaban delante de una fuente y parecía que estaban en medio de una charla. Pude sentir como la ángel caída coloco una barrera alrededor del parque por lo que no debería tardar mucho en actuar.

Estaba escondido tras unos arboles observando la escena preparado para actuar. Mire hacia abajo, para ser específicos, en mi sombra.

"Te lo encargo amigo."

Cualquiera me habría tomado por loco si me hubieran visto, pero habrían cambiado rápidamente de idea si hubieran visto los dos ojos rojos que aparecieron en medio de mi sombra antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

Volví a centrar mi atención en la pareja y vi que Yuma se estaba inclinando ligeramente mostrando su escote.

"¿Ne Issei, puedo pedirte un favor?"

"¡Claro, lo que sea!"

Podía ver literalmente el vapor saliendo por su nariz, no había que ser un genio para imaginarse lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del pervertido.

"¿Morirías por mi?"

Joder que contundente la chica, Hyodo se a quedado congelado.

"¿Disculpa, podrías repetirlo?"

"¿Que si morirías por mi?"

La chica empezó a brillar con una intensa luz purpura antes de que su ropa desapareciera de repente.

"¡Oppai!"

¡Idiota, en una situación así lo lógico seria correr no quedarte mirando sus tetas!

Yuma empezó a crecer físicamente, adoptando un físico más maduro, mas sensual y sobretodo menos inocente. Cuando dejo de brillar, la ángel caído tenia sus alas desplegadas y estaba vestida con un tipo de bikini de cuero negro que tapaba unicamente sus partes intimas ademas de las medias y guantes de cuero largo del mismo color.

Vi como hizo aparecer una lanza de luz en sus manos y se disponía a lanzarla hacia Hyodo. Pero por desgracia para ella, mi buen amigo la interrumpió. La chica fue golpeada por un proyectil de color negro masivo que la mando a volar hacia la fuente, destrozándola por completo.

Yuma se levantó del suelo con dificultad, un pequeño rastro de sangre saliendo de sus labios. Levantó la vista furiosa en un primer momento hasta que vio lo que la había golpeada y entonces pude ver fácilmente el terror en sus ojos.

No podía culpar la, Kurogane había crecido mucho en los últimos años, mi fiel compañero de batalla era ahora un mastodonte de puro musculo y fuerza que media 1m40 a 4 patas con el pelaje negro y los ojos rojos como rubís sangrientos.

Kuro soltó un profundo y gutural gruñido que hizo estremecerse a la chica en el suelo.

"¡A-a-alejate!"

Yuma intentó lanzar varias lanzas de luz a mi compañero mientras se acercaba a ella, algo bastante inútil, Kuro simplemente las destrozo con sus colmillos con facilidad aterrando aun más al ángel caído.

Por un momento temí que Yuma estaría paralizada por el miedo y no podría huir pero por suerte, vi como la chica se levantaba y salio volando a toda velocidad como si la persiguiera el Diablo. Kuro no se molestó en perseguirla, estaba casi seguro al igual que yo que la chica estaba demasiado asustada como para mirar hacia atrás y comprobar si la estaban persiguiendo aun.

Parecía que él plan había funcionado, Hyodo seguía vivo, la ángel caído había huido y todo eso sin saber que era todo obra de un diablo.

Kuro dejo de gruñir y se dio la vuelta antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaba pero entonces se paro en seco mirando en un lugar.

¿Que pasa? Gire mi cabeza hacia donde estaba mirando mi amigo y me quede flipando.

Hyodo seguía hay, plantado como un pino mientras seguía mirando el lugar donde había salido volando Yuma.

¡¿Es que ese idiota no tiene ningún instinto de preservación?! Ahora empezaba a cuestionarme la decisión de Rias para dejarle unirse al grupo.

" _Kuro espantalo._ "

" ** _Si maestro._** "

Oí como Kuro empezó a gruñir sacando al pervertido de su trance, fue entonces cuando soltó un grito agudo asustado antes de salir corriendo.

Suspiré cansado, esperaba que el chico valiera todas las molestias que me había tomado con él.


	6. Chapter 6

Lamento la demora pero no e tenido mucho tiempo para escribir.

Espero que les guste, leo comentarios criticas constructivas y consejos de todo tipo.

hasta la otra se despide **Slender25**

 **Capitulo 6: El inicio de los problemas**

A la mañana siguiente del incidente del ángel caído me mandaron a buscar al pervertido a la hora del receso en la escuela para ver si recordaba lo que sucedió ayer por la tarde-noche pues he de suponer que todo recuerdo del angel caido fue eliminado en la escuela y ha de estarse volviendo un loco tratando de probar la existencia de la supuesta chica.

Y supuse bien pes cuando llegue a la puuerta de su salón lo encontré alegando con sus uncos dos amigos matsuda y motohama a ellos tres se les conoce como el trio de pervertidos siendo Hyodo su supuesto líder.

" Enserio chicos que no se acuerdan de ella, les conte que una belleza me invito a salir ayer, miren es ella vamos" decía todo esto mientras mostraba en su teléfono celular una imagen del angel caido en su disfraz

"Maldito issei donde conociste a esta hermosura deberías presentármelo haber si consigo que se convierta en mi novia"

"Si, vamos dinos como se llama, presentanosla porque tu no tienes oportunidad con ella"

Enserio, solo los dejare de lado osino me conseguiré una jaqueca.

"PERO QUE DICEN, Si ella es yuma-chan se lo conte el viernes, se me acerco de camino a casa y me pregunto si quería ir a una cita con ella, vamos muchachos dejen de molestar no puedo creer que no recuerden que les comente sobreyuma-chan"

"Nop, seguro que lo estas inventado, esperas que creamos que una completa belleza se te acerco y te pidió una cita, mejor deja de mentir y concentrémonos en lo importante.

En que casa nos juntaremos hoy, en la mia o en la de matsuda"

Muy bien qcreo que es hora de entrar no quiero seguir escuchando sus tonterías.

"Oigan que no es Uzumaki-kun, que hace aquí"

"Si es cierto, a que vendrá se ve muy serio"

Muy bien ignora los comentarios de las chicas y solo sigue

"Maldita sea es Uzumaki quien se habrá metido con el"

"Oigan no se dirige al trio de pervertidos"

"Uy, casi siento lastima por ellos"

No puedo creerlo con tanto murmuyo y no se han dado cuenta ese trio de tontos de que me acerco a ellos encerio no se si Rias hizo la mejor elección.

"Oigan quien de ustedes es hyodo issei" mejor terminemos esto rapido

"quien nos interrumpe cuando estttaaaaa…..U-uzumaki q-que q-quieres con no-nosotros"

"quien de ustedes es hyodo isse, necesito que venga con migo"

"hai"

Bien pude haber sido un poco mas suave al pedirle que me acompañara pero sinceramente no me da mucha confianza y me desagrada su mirada a mis chicas.

"eto Uzumaki-sempai a donde vamos"

"al club de investigación de lo oculto, bucho quiere hablar con tigo"

"Gremory-sempai quiere hablar con migo?"

"si"

Al llegar al edificio antiguo fuimos directamente al segundo piso y caminamos hasta llegar enfrente de una puerta doble, toque y espere respuesta "Adelante" abri y entre seguido de hyodo quien se quedo observando la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos.

Cuando entre me di cuenta de cómo estaban repartidos los chicos, akeno sentada en uno de los sofás con koneko a su lado comiendo sus infinitas galletas en forma de gato y kiba sentado frente a ellas en el otro sofáleyendo yn pequeño libro, lo que me parecio extraño fue que Rias no se encontraba en su lugar como siempre hasta que escuche un tarareo y el ruido de la ducha y cuando voltee a ver lo entendí Ria s se estaba dando un baño, voltee a ver a Hyodo quien también volteo a ver en dirección de la ducha con cara de idiota y con saliva cayendo de su boca. Mi instinto se activo instantáneamente y comencé a echarle una mirada que podría perforar una pared de acero solido.

"Te recomiendo que voltees a ver a otra parte"

Por su lado Hiodo al instante se tenso y todos se percataron de nuestra presencia.

"Pervertido" No faltava el comentario de mi querida imoto con su típica cara en blanco.

"ufufufufu Hola Naruto-kun, ya regresaste y veo que traes contigo a issei-kun"

"Si akeno, pero creo que regresaremos en unos momentos hasta que Rias este lista para recibir a nuestro invitado.

Por ahora creo que no se encuentra en condiciones para hacerlo"

Dije esto jalando del cuello de la camisa a Hyodo en dirección a la salida, prefiero llevármelo antes de que vea a Rias en toalla y después desee matarlo.

Lose soy posesivo pero es culpa de kurogane al darme al ser su portador/compañero no solo me dio un aura de alfa sino que is instintos se han vuelto mas animales con el tiempo….. no me quejo es mas creo que hacen este tipo de cosas las chicas para verme de esta manera y molestarme pero que se le puede hacer.

Al salir puse una mano presionando el hombro de Hyodo haciendo que se tense y se ponga a temblar.

"Ni una palabra de lo que has visto, entendido"

"HAI"

Luego de 10 minutos esperando sentí a Rias sentarse en su lugar como la presidenta del club así que vovimos a entrar.

"Ara naruto-kun que no ya habían llegado" pregunto con un tono inocente Rias.

"A Hyodo se le cayo algo de camino asi que decidi ayudarlo a encontrarlo, no te preocupes"

Luego de que todos se acomodaran en sus respectivos lugares, Akeno, koneko, y kiba en un sofá Rias en su escritorio con migo detrás de ella y Hyodo en un sofá con cara de no entender nada de nada.

"Bueno, Issei-kun sabes porque teencuentras aquí ahora"

"Sinceramente no tengo ni idea Gremory-sempai"

"Yuma"

Shock eso es lo que se puede ver en la gara de Hyodo Issei, todo el dia ha estado tratado de encontrar a alguien que recuerde a su novia y recibe una sorpresa de quien menos se lo esperaba.

"Q-que" fue lo mas inteligente que pudo decir pues no entendia como su sempai conocía a su novia.

"como te ha ido el encontrar a alguien que la recuerde"

"Que quiere decir" no lo entendia, ya empezaba a creer que todo era producto de su imaginación

"Bueno es normal el que nadie la recuerde. Dime que es lo que recuerdas de la ultima vez que se vieron"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ok, si no lo mata un angel caído lo hago yo.**

 **Este idiota… En cuanto le preguntaro se perdió en sus recuerdos y luego de como tres minutos su cara tenia una sonrisota tan pervertida que me estaba empezando a hirritar, Luego de ese momento tan desesperante**

 **, todo el mundo esperando a que el pervertido reaccionara y después de diez minutos y NADA.**

 **Agarre una goma de borrar del escritorio de Rias y sin miramientos se lo lanze a la cara.**

 **Al instante reacciono sobándose la marca en su frente y me lanzo una mirada de enojo pero se aconjono en el instante al ver mi mirada de irritación.**

 **Y comenzó a contarnos toda su ultima cita… yo por mi parte en el exterior tenia una mirada de medio dormido pero en mi cabeza ingeneaba una y mil maneras de torturar al yakitori en cuanto llegara nuestra lucha y lo apaleara hasta satisfacerme.**

 **Sali de mis sueños cuando me di cuenta que me observaban y escuche a Hyodo decirme algo.**

 **Yo por mi parte con la misma cara le dije"Disculpa me decias algo"**

 **XxxXxxX**

En el shinobi no sekai un hombre peliplatino con una mascara que cubria su boca estornudo y se sintió misteriosamente orgulloso de su rubio alumno.

 **XxxXxxX**

Volviendo a lo que estábamos .

Despues de procesar lo que dije y de unos incomodos segundos en silencio pude observar como todos los miembros del club del ocultismo trataban de ocultar su risa e incluso koneko quien parecía que estaba mas interesada en sus galletas tenia una sonrisa en su estoica cara

"pregunte si usted también era un demonio porque todos tienen alas menos usted"

Volteando a ver a los demás me di cuenta de que era cierto, todos tenían sus alas fuera y se me quedaron viendo con duda de porque no sacaba mis alas

Luego volteo a ver a Rias y me doy cuenta de su preocupación, tan metido en mis pensamientos estaba que no sentí sus emociones"Naruto todo esta bien" me preguntaba con clara preocupación

"He…ha si claro solo estaba en metido en mis pensamientos lo siento, en cuanto a mis ala, si las tengo" decía esto mientras sacaba un par de alas de murciélago

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Caminando por la calle tranquilamente a el instituto solo pues Rias se adelanto junto con Akeno porque deseaba un momento a solas, pensando en la platica de el dia anterior cruzaba un parque sumido en mis recuerdos sin ver por donde caminaba hasta que me tope con alguien.**

 **"** **Kya"**

 **Bajando la vista me encontré con una monja rubia ojos grandes celestes mediana altura y bonito cuerpo, con una maleta abierta y toda su ropa esparcida por todas partes reaccionando porfin me puse a recoger la ropa que estaba esparcida por todo el suelo hasta que llegue a la ropa interior y decidi que era mejor que ella lo recogiera.**

 **Luego de recuperar toda la ropa ayude a la monja a levantarse"lo siento no me fije donde andaba"**

 **"** **no se preocupe eto…" "Naruto, mi nombre es Naruto"**

 **"** **Muchas gracias Naruto-san, mi nombre es Asia Argento"**

 **"** **mucho gusto Asia-san" le dige mientras nos dirigíamos a una banca del parque para platicar mas tranquilamente aunque tenia mis dudas pues no recuerdo alguna iglesia en esta ciudad excepto la iglesia abandonada y últimamente siento muchas emociones negativas y a habido muchas muertes de personas que se creían que tenían sacred gears.**

 **"** **Asia-san a donde se dirige"**

 **"** **Fui transferida a este lugar a ayudar con la iglesia"**

 **mm…Aunque no me esta mintiendo no me dice toda la verdad o por almenos no quiere que lo sepa, alto, escucho un llanto y alparecer no fui el único en darme cuenta de los lamentos del infante pues asia-san se había parado y estaba buscando con la mirada y una cara de preocupación hasta que lo encontramos con la mirada a un niño no mayor de cuatro años con un raspon en la rodilla.**

 **Rápidamente asia-san corrió hasta el muchaco y se arrodillo mientras lo consolaba puso sus manos sobre la erida, le pregunto cual era su nombre mientras una luz verde salía de sus manos sobre la herida que sanaba rápidamente.**

 **Increíble twil healt una sacred gear de sanación muy rara pues su habilidad cura cualquier especie sea diablo, caído o angel.**

 **Luego que curo al niño y este se levanto su mama lo encontró**

 **"** **mama, mama, encontré a una onesan increíble"**

 **"** **Akira-kun que te he dicho de juntarte con extraños" decía esto mientras nos mandaba una mala mirada, a mi no me importo que lo hiciera pero a Asia-san parecio dolerle mucho esa mirada**

 **"** **vamos Asia-san no te aflijas con eso hiciste lo correcto y lo sabes, lo sabe Akira-kun, y lo se yo"**

 **"** **muchas gracias Naruto-san"**

 **"** **andando creo que se donde esta la iglesia que buscas"**

 **"** **enserio" me pregunto bastante ilusionada " si, andando" dije mientras tomaba su equipaje**

 **Caminamos un rato mientras platicamos de cualquier cosa hasta llegar al frente de una iglesia**

 **"** **bien creo que ya llegamos Asia-san"**

 **"** **muchas gracias Naruto-san, no quiere pasar a tomar una taza de te"**

 **Mire por este extraño momento sus enormes y profundos ojos azules suplicándome que entrar pero la mala sensación que esta persistiendo al ver la iglesia de frente y los sentimientos oscuros que contrastaban completamente a la buena imagen de la iglesia me dieron la razón de evitarlo**

 **"** **muchas gracias por la oferta pero debo llegar a la escuela a tiempo"**

 **"** **que lastima" si mirada de desilusión solo hizo que su viera muy bonita" talvez la próxima vez Asia-san"**

 **"** **enserio" "si enserio, talvez nos podamos reunir en algún otro momento"**

 **"** **gracias Naruto-san lo esperare con ansias"**

 **Okey probablemente cuando se lo cuente a Rias este en problemas pero algo me dice que debo de ayudarla, otro punto a la lista lo primero la platica de ayer**

 **Flashback**

 **Luego del gracioso momento vino la tediosa explicación de las facciones religiosas y demás y luego el momentoen el que rias convencia a Issei de unirse a los demonios, sus ventajas y desventajas aunque por como rias lo decía parecían mas las ventajas que las desventajas, al final issei tomaría la posición de peon**

 **"** **Muy bien Ise-kun veamos cuanto vales" djo mientras le tomaba la mano palma arriba mientras me ponía un peo en la palma de la mano extendida pero nada sucedió, continuamos hasta que llegamos a los seis peones y rias ya se empezaba a alterar.**

 **Poniéndole una mano sobre su hombrole sonreí para tranquilizarla y parece que funcióno, con un hondo suspiro puso la septima pieza de peon en sus ahora dos manos extendidas y las piezas comenzaron a brillar y flotar frente a un sorprendido Issei para luego entrar a su pecho.**

 **"** **muy bien ahora veamos cual es tu sacred gear"**

 **"** **¿sacred gear? Que es eso Rias-san"**

 **"** **un sacred gear o engranaje sagrado son artefactos creados por el dios bíblico que poseen cietos humanos, eso es lo que buscaba el angel caído de ayer en el parque"**

 **"** **yuma-chan?"**

 **"** **exacto lo que buscaba era matarte para evitar que desarrollaras tu sacred gear"**

 **"** **enserio? Yo no me siento nada extraño"**

 **"** **veamos como sacarlo, tienes alguna idea Naruto-kun"**

 **Veamos como sacarlo, ya se piensa en la persona mas poderosa que conoscas preparando su mas poderoso ataque y toma esa postura sin dejar de pensar en el y luego lanzalo con todo lo que tengas deacuerdo"**

 **Vimos como issei ponía la pose mar chistosa de todas y luego con un grito lanzo su puño al cielo y luego se materializaba en el brazo levantado un guatelete rojo con una gema verde en el dorso instintivamente lo sentí, la gema estaba generando sus propios pensamientos y los único sacred gears con seres sellados son los loginos y el único que se me venia a la mente con estas descripciones es el bosted gear pero en este instante parecía mas un twice critical, me di cuenta de la expresión de Rias, lo mas seguro es que crea que es un simple twice critical así que decidi aclararlo antes de que se sumiera en su depresión**

 **"** **el bosted gear si que tenemos suerte Bucho"**

 **"** **a que te refieres eso es un twice critical"**

 **"** **no, estoy cienporciento seguro de que es el bosted gear un twice critical no genera sentimiento alguno y estoy seguro que siento emociones salir de esa gema, probablemente Hyodo-san no posee ni la voluntad ni la energía mágica suficiente para manifestar el verdadero bosted gear"**

 **Vi la expresión de confusión en Issei así que decidi explicarme**

 **"** **un sacred gear reacciona a los sentimientos y poder del usuario y mientras mas poder o mas decidido estes el sacred gear reaccionara a estos sentimientos y entre ellos existen los 12 longinos conocidos:** **el true loginus,** Zenith Tempest , Annihilation Maker, Dimensión Lost, Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing, Regulus Nemea, Canis Lycaon, Santo Grial, Incinerate Anthem, Absolute Demise, Innovate Clear,son los longinus conocidos hasta la fecha y todos poseen la habilidad de matar dioses si se llegan a desarrollar lo suficiente.

Yo poseo a Canis Lycaon y tu posees el Boosted Gear"

Fin del flasback

Tan sumido en mis pensamientos me encontraba que no me di cuenta que llegue a la puerta de entrada del instituto donde como siempre la presidenta del comité estudiantil sona strit o como se hacia llamar en el instituto souna shitori hacia su rutinaria inspección junto a la vise presidenta del comité estudiantil tsubaki shinra.

Luego de un corto saludo de parte de ambas me diriji a el club para comentarle lo que paso a Rias

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Luego de la explicación de parte de Naruto sober lo sucedido pasaron a esperar a los demás miembros de la nobleza de Rias, mientras tanto Naruto y Rias jugaban una común partida de ajedrez, en la que como siempre naruto llevaba la ventaja por poco y rias se mordia la uña del pulgar pensando otro movimiento para hacer y sacar ventaja en la partida, viendo sus dos peones, su alfil y su rey mientras naruto solo había perdido una torre, dos caballos y tres peones.**

 **Dos días después me encuentro en el salón del club esperando a los demás miembros del club, fueron llegando uno por uno hasta que llego Hiodo muy animado así que decidi preguntarle que paso**

 **"** **me tropecé con una monja en el parque de camino hacia aca y decidi ayudarla pues me dijo que se encontraba perdida, haci que la acompañe la a buscar la iglesia y cuando la encontramos me ofrecio una taza de te pero sentí que no debía acercarme a esa vieja iglesia haci que para que no se deprimiera le prometi acompañarla en otro momento"**

 **"** **isse-kun no debes acercarte a emisarios de la iglesia, son peligrosos"**

 **"** **yo no la vi peligrosa Bucho, mas bien parecía algo torpe"**

 **"** **los exorcistas son muy peligrosos, por si no lo dice su nombre, pueden exorcizar demonios, en pocas palabras te pueden matar con armas sacras, tu alma dsesaparecera en el limbo."**

 **Hiodo parecía eseptico en cuanto a esa referencia, me pregunto a quien se habrá encontrado**

 **"** **pero Bucho"**

 **"** **pero nada no quiero que te acerques a esa iglesia, un paso en falso y te pueden matar e iniciaras un altercado…."**

 **Empece a pensar en las posibilidad de que fuera la misma monja y encontré una duda así que decidi intervenir**

 **"** **Rias, espera creo que hay algo mas en todo esto, hasta donde conocemos no ha abido ninguna cede de la iglesia en este lugar pero según Hiodo la monja fue envíada para aca y el angel caído que trato de matar a Hiodo aca presente dudo mucho que estuviera solo."**

 **Veo que todos empiezan a pensar en ese detalle, cuando hay un caído siempre hay por almenos tres o cuatro exorcistras renegados rondando cerca y últimamente ha habido muchos reportes de muchos usuarios de sacred gear asesinados.**

 **"** **entonces los caidos buscan reunir sacred gears para implantarse a ellos mismos.**

 **Buscan aumentar sus fuerzas, eso es muy peigroso"**

 **"** **tranquila Rias no te precipites y bases todo en suposiciones no porque sean caidos quiere decir que los altos mandos lo hayan ordenado, si no te recuerdas los caidos fueron los primeros en retirarse de la ultima gran guerra y ellos no pueden aumentar sus números amenos que caiga un angel lo cual es muy raro"**

 **"** **entonces supones que es un pequemo grupo de renegados que no siguen ordenes de azazel"**

 **"** **no, por almenos no de el, el es un pacifista, hay que pensar todo esto con cuidado y –"**

 **Fui interrumpido cuando Hiodo grito**

 **"** **ENTONCES ASIA SE ENCUENTRA EN PROBLEMAS, DEBEMOS AYUDARLA"**

 **"** **tranquilo Hyodo acaba de llegar y no creo que sean tan estúpidos como para delatarse ellos mismos deseguro la tenían vigilada en cuanto llego a la ciudad y debieron darse cuenta de que se encontró con demonios, no harán nada con ella por ahora, eso creo"**

 **"** **entonces debemos planearlo todo bien… Ise-kun buscala disimuladamente mientras estes fuera pero no te precipites ya sabemos donde se esconden solo es cuestión de tiempo, si no mal recuerdo Naruto me comentaste de que habias encontrado una monja también, existe la posibilidad de que sea la misma"**

 **Con eso el ambiente del salón se suavizo y continuamos como si nada pero Hiodo no quito esa cara de preocupación hasta que se fue a comenzar con sus contratos para aumentar sus poderesy no paso desapercibido para Rias.**

 **"** **Naruto podrias vigilar a Ise-kun porfavor, temo que haga algo precipitado al ser un novato en el mundo sobrenatural y ya lo intentaron matar una vez"**

 **"** **esta bien Rias déjamelo a mi".**


	7. Disculpas Siceras

Hola lectores

lamento mi desaparición tan larga y sinceramente no esperaba que me pasara

nada salio como lo habia planeado y todo esto termino en una estancia en el hospital lejos de casa solo con mi familia hasta que me liberaron hace dos semanas para poder regresar a casa.

espero poder actualizar pronto mi historia y doy la noticia de nuevas historias que me han donado y espero publicar el momento momento

SEOR NEGRO, josuechiquito99 ya no hay nada que pueda y que no pueda vivir sin inconvenientes por ahora espero poder actualizar pronto el lobo del inframundo

agradesco a mis lectores su paciencia y me despido por el momento

Slender25 fuera


End file.
